Breathing Inferno
by suffocatingonsadness
Summary: 500 years ago their society was destroyed, and a group decided that they were going to create their own gov't and society, and thats exactly what they did. "The Law is Hard but it is the Law" is what they live by. But what happens when a group of kids realize that this isn't what life should be like. Will they follow the rules of society, or will they create their own and rebel?
1. Prologue

**Authors Note:**

 **Hello my lovely readers! So, I've been itching to write another story since I plan on finishing 3 stories within the next month. This story will come a lot slower than my other ones because I still don't have all the details thought out, but I wanted to get it started because it's been stuck in my head for a couple weeks now, and I had to start it or I was going to start going crazy! I have always wanted to do a story that was along the lines of "The Giver", "The Hunger Games", "Divergent" and so many others that focus around the rebuilding of a society, and I finally grabbed onto a concept that I felt like I could work with and so far I like where my imagination is taking me, and I hope you all do as well! Dystopian societies have always fascinated me because they literally have no rules. They can be completely outlandish, but still work because who knows what the future looks like after the fall of society. This is my take on what it looks like through the beautiful, and well developed characters that Cassandra Clare so graciously created for people like me to write about. Some of the characters might get a little OOC, and this will most likely me an AU, but I hope you like it regardless because I think it has potential to be a great story!**

 **Disclaimer - I know I already said it, but I'll say it again. These characters belong to Cassandra Clare and I am merely borrowing them to create something of my own, but without her, I wouldn't be writing, so props to CC for giving me this opportunity to write a story that I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Please enjoy "Breathing Inferno" and let me know what you all think! (I have no idea when I'll have chapter 1 up, but bare with me, I will try my hardest to update all my stories as soon as I can!)**

 **Prologue**

 **No One's POV:**

Society was destroyed 500 years ago. The government crashed, and the world went into chaos. Slowly a group of people started to take action and rebuild what everyone thought was lost. They called themselves "The Circle", and they were the government. It took them 20 years to figure out how their new society was going to work but eventually it was all figured out and they were able to live again. They wanted to create a society that was efficient and structured and that's exactly what they did.

The new rules went like this:

· Everyone has a soulmate

· When both parties turn 18, they will meet, and begin their journey

· Each pair is picked specifically on a character flaw, or skill they don't have that their soulmate posses

· After one year, they will be married to their soulmate whether they love them or not

· Age 24 is when they start having kids

· Each couple is required to have at least 1 kid

· 3 kids is the max

· Gender doesn't play a role in this society

· If 2 guys are a match, or 2 girls are a match, they will be paired together

· Those couples will be given kids from "The Downworlders"

· "The Downworlders" is the orphanage where the children who don't have parents stay. More often than not, the mother died during childbirth, and the father was sent into exile

· The parentless children can only stay at the orphanage until they are 3, if they aren't placed in a home by than, they will be exiled as well

· When the child turns 3, the parents are required to find their character flaw

· Once the character flaw is discovered, report to "The Circle" and your child will be placed in the database to find their soulmate

This is the way the society works, and as worked for over a hundred years. It worked. The society was running smoothly, and it was populating enough to keep it sustained.

 **Authors Note:**

 **I wanted to add another note here because I want to clarify something. This society is well into the future. They have technology that can find soulmates, and they are pretty advanced. Since the society has been this way for so long, the government system is sort of like the monarchy. It's passed down from father to father, and it stays in that "royal" blood line. Nobody questions it because it's worked so well, and the government is powerful, and hard to ever try and change. I was going to wait until the first chapter to explain this, but I felt like you all should have an understanding because I know that if you don't get it, you aren't going to read, and I think this story has potential! Don't let the shitty prologue fool you, I promise the first chapter will be better, and I will make sure this story isn't shit! :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**

 **So I had no idea when I was actually going to start this story, but this chapter kinda just wrote itself since it's finished I didn't see any point in keeping it from you! Now, I hope this chapter makes this story a little more interesting for you, because I really like it, and I think it's pretty different than anything else I've ever read. Let me know what you all think! :)**

 **Chapter One**

 **Clary POV:**

My name is Clary Morgenstern, and I'm 17 years old. I'll be a senior at Alicante Prep, and at the end of this month I'll be 18, which means I have the potential of meeting my soulmate. You see, here in our society soulmates are real. Everyone has someone who completes them on one way or another. It's what made our society work. Two people being put together to create the ultimate couple. Now, if I wasn't used to it I would think it was absolutely nuts, but I've seen it, and I know it works, but that doesn't make me any less scared to get my soulmate.

You see, my parents are an amazing example of the success of how accurate the Soulmate Searcher is. My father is the head of the "Shadowhunters" and I know what you're all thinking, what the hell is a shadowhunter, well from what I have read, a shadowhunter is sort of like what the police used to be. They protect us from harm, and they deal with people who are trying to inflict harm. They keep our society safe, and structured.

My father has been described as many things, but I like to use the word disciplined. He knows the rules and he knows that those who break them will be punished. He isn't afraid to put you in your place, and he can be extremely intimidating. You see, my fathers flaw was that he isn't very compassionate. He wants what he wants, and he doesn't really care how many toes he has to step on to get his way.

My mother on the other hand, she works with the orphans. She is very nurturing and caring, and loving, and that's why she was my fathers soulmate. She fills that void for him, and he fills the void in her. See, my mom can't be very authoritative. She doesn't like to me mean, she doesn't like to punish people, and she can't physically yell at people. That's why they fit together perfectly.

I had no idea who I was going to be paired with. I felt like I had so many character flaws that I could literally be paired with anyone. The only thing I knew was that I wasn't going to be paired with anyone in the art community. Art was my true passion, and there wasn't anything else in the world that I wanted to do with my life than to create works of art that move people.

Today my brother and his wife were coming over for dinner and I was excited to see him. Jonathan is 3 years older than me, and him and his soulmate got married last year. Society keeps you so busy that getting time away can be tricky, but I was glad that he was coming over and I got to see him again. His soulmate was a girl named Seelie. It was rocky at first, they had one major thing in common, their temper. They would get into the worst fights, and Jonathan would complain all day and night about her when they were first paired. It was a nightmare, and they finally started getting along after they got married, which everyone was thankful for. I didn't even know why they were paired together their first year because of all the fighting they did. Eventually though I could see it. Jonathan was a huge sports guy. Whatever sport he could play, that's what he did. I never got the athletic gene, I was terrible and Jon always loved to make fun of me for it, but his flaw was that he couldn't sing to save his life. He sounded like a dying whale, and it was horrible to listen too. Seelie on the other hand had the voice of an angel, and she was one of the best in our society, but like me, she had two left feet, and sports weren't her thing. Jon and her complimented each other so well that once the fighting stopped man were they a power couple. The doorbell rang and I ran too it, and when I opened it there stood Jon and Seelie. I lung myself at him and he picked me up.

"It's good to see you again Clare." He said and he put me down. I smiled at him and than hugged Seelie.

"It's great to see both of you too. I've missed you around here lately Jon." I said and we started walking into the living room.

"I missed you too. I missed getting you to play soccer with me and watching you trip over the ball." He said and I punched his arm.

"That's not funny Jon, you always did that on purpose." I said and he laughed.

"Don't worry Clary, I'm his new target." Seelie said and my jaw dropped as I smiled and looked at Jon.

"You torture your poor wife?" I said and he laughed.

"I need to play with someone, and she's my girl! Plus, she sings around the house just to rub it in my face." Jon said as he pulls Seelie closer to him. I laugh and smile at him.

"I'm so glad you two finally stopped fighting long enough to actually take the time and fall in love." I said and they both laughed.

"We are soulmates for a reason." Seelie said and Jon smiled.

"Speaking of soulmates, you find out who yours is in a week. You nervous?" Jon asked.

"Yes, but I also know that I might not get it because my soulmate might not be 18 yet." I said and Jon nodded.

"That is honestly the worst feeling. Seelie being three months younger than me was killing me because I had no idea when I would get the letter and I was counting down the days until I was 18." Jon said and I laughed.

"I remember. You were freaking out." I said and Seelie laughed.

"Sorry I made you wait babe." Seelie said and Jon pecked her lips.

"You were worth the wait." Jon said and Seelie rested her head on his shoulder. I hope that my soulmate and I find that connection when we met. I've seen couples that didn't like each other, and were miserable with their lives, and I didn't want to end up in that boat with them.

Dinner went by great and seeing Jon and Seelie and my mom and dad just loving their partners and loving the life that they built together was making my nerves even more. I wanted to be able to fall in love with whoever I was paired with, and for some reason part of me felt like I wasn't going to get that and it scared the shit out of me.

 **Jace POV:**

Alec and I were tossing a football around in my front yard while waiting for dinner to be ready. The football season was starting once school started back up and I was totally ready for it to start. I was the captain this year, and I was pretty pumped. Our society was pretty big and we had 6 separate football teams, and I was so ready to completely crush the other teams, especially since Sebastian Verlac was on the rival team. He was great, and I absolutely hated it. Plus the dude was also a chef, like I didn't understand how he could possibly good at sports, but we have been rivals since we were kids, and I don't think it would ever go away.

"Have you gotten a letter yet?" Alec asked as he tossed the ball back to me.

"Not yet. I'm getting anxious. I've been 18 for two months already." I said and Alec laughed.

"She might have a birthday in December." Alec said and I groaned.

"Don't remind me." I said. "What about you?"

"Dude, Izzy and I don't turn 18 until October." Alec said and I nodded.

"Do you ever think about the guy you're going to be paired with?" I asked. It was said early on that Alec would be paired with a guy. I had pestered my father to tell me because Alec seemed different to me, and not in a bad way, but he seemed off to me, and when he told me, and I confronted Alec about it he told me. Our technology was really advanced and could tell if a baby was going to end up with a guy or a girl.

"Not really. I have a couple more months, and thinking about it would drive me crazy." He said.

"Good idea, because I might pull my hair out." I said and he laughed.

"No you wouldn't. You're too vain for that." He joked and I smiled.

"I can't help that I'm a hot commodity around here. My soulmate is one lucky girl." I said and Alec shook his head.

"It helps that your father is the head of the society." Alec pointed out and I nodded as I tossed the ball back.

I would be lying if I said that I wasn't expecting my letter the day I turned 18. I was so anxious to see who I was going to be paired with in this society. There weren't many things that I was bad at, but the things that could be my flaws, I've never met anyone that was good at them, so there is a chance that I've never met my soulmate, and that was frightening. In a year I was going to be married, and if that doesn't scare you a little, than I don't know what would.

 **Time Jump – One Week Later**

 **Clary POV:**

I woke up today and knew immediately that there was a chance that I would be greeted with a letter, and that freaked me out. I got out of bed and took a shower and got ready for the day. When I walked downstairs my parents were sitting at the table waiting for me. They both got up when they saw me and gave me a big hug.

"Happy Birthday sweetheart." My mom said and I smiled.

"Thanks mom." I said and than my dad put his hand on my shoulder.

"You got mail today Clarissa." He said and my heart started racing. My mom walked over with an envelope and my name was perfectly scrawled across it. I looked at my parents and they were both smiling. I opened the letter and began to read.

 _Dear Clarissa Morgenstern,_

 _Congratulation on receiving your soulmate. I know this is a very big day for you, and for him as well. You will be meeting tonight in the middle of the square at 8 o'clock. Make sure you dress appropriately, meeting your soulmate is a huge deal, and you want to make a good first impression, you will be spending the rest of your life with him. Have a wonderful evening, and a happy 18_ _th_ _birthday._

 _Our congratulations,_

 _The Soulmate Researchers_

I finished reading and took a deep breath. I looked up at my parents and I could see how happy they were that I got this news. I put the letter back and made my way over to the table and my parents followed. We sat and talked about random things until my father had to leave for work, and my mom got called to the orphanage. I would be spending the rest of my day sketching to keep my nerves in check for tonight's meeting. I was getting my soulmate, and I don't think it sank in quiet yet.

 **Jace POV:**

When I walked downstairs this morning I was shocked to find my parents still in the house. My father was always extremely busy with business around the society, and my mom worked insane hours at the hospital. I rubbed my eyes and took a seat at the table. My mom was smiling like a maniac and my dad was a little unreadable, but he looked happy.

"Why are you guys home?" I asked after a moment.

"You got a letter!" My mom nearly shouted and my eyes popped. She slid it over the table to me and I looked at it and than looked back at my parents. "Well open it!" She said and I laughed. I opened the letter and began to read.

 _Dear Jonathan Herondale,_

 _Congratulations on receiving your soulmate I know this is a very big day for you, and for her as well. You will be meeting tonight in the middle of the square at 8 o'clock. Make sure you dress appropriately, meeting your soulmate is a huge deal, and you want to make a good first impression, you will be spending the rest of your life with her. Have a wonderful evening and we wish you luck._

 _Our Congratulations,_

 _Soulmate Researchers_

I looked up at my parents and smiled. My mom got up and kissed my cheek and my dad clapped me on the back. My wait was finally over and I was going to meet my soulmate tonight and I was a little intimidated. I had no idea who would be in that square tonight, but I was ready to meet her and get to know her.

My parents left shortly after to get on with their days. I made my way into the piano room and started playing. Suddenly something hit me, if I got the letter today, that means it's her birthday, and our meeting tonight was going to be even more special because not only were we meeting for the first time, but we were celebrating her life, and something in me really wanted to do something special for her, I just didn't know what.


	3. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:**

 **Well, this was unexpected but I wasn't feeling well today, and I had a lot of time to myself and this popped into my head as the next installment of this story and I just had to write it! Let me know what you all think, and Jace and Clary won't be the only couples mentioned in the fic. Sizzy, and Malec will also make an appearance but Clace is the main couple that will be followed.**

 **Chapter Two**

 **Clary POV:**

Getting ready for tonight was harder than I thought. I felt like I had absolutely nothing to wear and it was freaking me out. I didn't want to wear my normal paint splattered things but dressing up wasn't something I was used too. I did the only think I knew I could, I called Seelie. After I dialed it rang for a moment before she answered.

"Happy Birthday Clare, what's up?" She said and I smiled.

"I got my letter." I said and I heard her gasp.

"That's so exciting!" She said and I laughed. "What's the problem?"

"I have nothing to wear." I said and she laughed.

"I'll be over in a couple minutes." She said and we said out goodbyes and I hung up. I got on my bed and pulled out my sketch book and started sketching while I waited for Seelie. When she finally arrived I felt a wright lifted off of me. She walked over to my closet and started looking through everything. She finally emerged with clothes in her hands. "I think this would look great."

I grabbed the clothes and made my way into the bathroom. I looked at what she picked out for me and it was a dark green sundress with a pair of white wedges. It was a cute outfit, and I don't know why I never thought of it myself, but it looked appropriate and when I put it on I looked in the mirror and was happy with the results.

When I walked out Seelie was smiling and she sat me down and started doing my hair. Even thought my hair was naturally curly, it wasn't very tame. I sat and she curled as we talked about my letter, and her experience with my brother.

"Did you know Jon before you met him that night?" I asked and Seelie smiled.

"Not personally. I had heard his name before, and I knew who he was friends with, but we never did over lap in school." She said and I nodded.

"Were you nervous?" I asked.

"Incredibly. It also didn't help that it was freezing, so there was a chance that I could slip on some ice, that I could sneeze and look so completely unattractive, and there was a chance that I wasn't going to be attracted to him." She said and I nodded.

"How long did it take for you to start liking him?" I asked.

"Well, the first six months all we did was fight. It was a nightmare. Our tempers just clashed, and we were just kids, and we let it get to us. But after we had a sit down with my parents, and your parents we realized that in order to make this work we had to talk things out rationally, and once we started doing that, feelings started to develop, and than our relationship grew." She said and I nodded but didn't say anything back. After a couple minutes she turned my chair around and locked eyes with me. "What's your biggest fear about tonight?"

"That he won't like me." I said and I saw her give me a sad smiled. "He could literally be anyone, and what if he doesn't like me? Or what if he doesn't find me attractive? Or what if we are like one of those couples that stays together because of the rules but never ends up liking each other."

"Clary, you're an amazing person, someone would have to be crazy not to like you. And yea, it might be hard in the beginning, you two might but heads but you were paired together for a reason. You lack something he has, and vice versa. You two have been paired together since you both were entered with your flaw. This has been your future since you were little."

"Don't you ever find this society strange?" I asked and she took a seat on my bed.

"The Law is Hard, but it is the Law." Was all she said. I nodded and she got up and began my make up. There was always a part of me that thought the rules of this society were a little messed up, but Seelie was right, and this was how life worked, and we had to deal with that.

By the time Seelie was finished with me she was really proud of her work, and so was I. My hair was curled perfectly, and my make up was noticeable, but not over the top and the dress looked really good. When I looked away from the mirror and back at Seelie I smiled and gave her a hug.

"You're going to do great tonight, and it might honestly suck, but you have a year to try and work those kinks out." She said and I nodded. "I have to get home. Jon was working late tonight, so I still have some time to make him dinner." She said and we hugged one last time before she left.

I walked downstairs and my parents were both sitting in the living room watching something on TV. I cleared my throat at the bottom of the stairs and they immediately turned around. They both got up and made their way over to me.

"You look beautiful hunny." My mom said and she gave me a hug.

"If he does anything you aren't comfortable with, report him to me." My dad said and I couldn't help but laugh. I gave them both a hug before I looked at the clock. It was almost 8 and I had to get going.

"I don't know how long this is going to take, but I'll be back later." I said and they nodded. I walked towards the door before I turned around and looked at them again. "And you don't have to wait up for me."

"Of course we do, otherwise you'll never tell us how it went." My mom said and I laughed before walking out of the house. It was dark but the sidewalks were illuminated by the streetlights. I saw the square and I took a deep breath and continued to make my way over there. I didn't see anyone else around so I figured I was just a little early. I took a seat on a bench and looked at the stars. I was lost in the wonder of the universe, that I didn't hear anyone approach.

"Really makes you think doesn't it?" I nearly jumped out of my skin and looked to my left. "What else is out there, if we're the only people here."

"It's definitely intriguing. I'd kill to paint it." I said and he smiled.

"I'm Jace. Jace Herondale." He said and my eyes widened. How the hell is my soulmate the future leader of our society?

"I'm Clary Morgenstern." I said and we shook hands, cause we were complete strangers and a hug just seemed too soon. We smiled at each other and went back to looking at the stars.

"I guess I understand why we're soulmates now, or at least how you complete me." He said and that got me curious.

"And how do I complete you exactly?" I asked.

"I can't even draw a straight line." He said and that caused me to laugh. "Seriously, I'm terrible. I tried to make a card for my parents once, and I wanted to draw our family, but the stick figures that I tried to draw just looked like cooked spaghetti." He admitted and I laughed even harder. "They put reported my flaw to the soulmate searcher and I never tried again."

"Drawing is everything to me. I don't know what I'd do without it." I said and he nodded.

"So, how do I complete you?" He asked.

"I'm not sure. I have too many flaws." I said and he smiled.

"I don't think that's true." He said and I looked at him. "Did you parents ever tell you what they entered for you?"

"I asked them once when I was young, but they looked confused, almost like they couldn't just pick one flaw." I said as I let out a dry laugh.

"You can enter more than one." He said and I looked at him. "I asked my dad about it a couple years ago. I was interested in seeing what happened to the kids who had more than one flaw, and he told me that you can enter a couple if you realize that your child has more than one. Your soulmate than posses all those flaws you have and completes you even more."

"So what your saying is that you posses all those that I lack?" I asked and he laughed.

"Exactly. So Clary, what are your flaws?" He asked.

"Where to begin." I said and he laughed. "I guess the first thing that I really suck as is sports. My brother used to make me play with him all the time, and I was really bad."

"I guess that answers my question. I can play anything I really want too. I've always had a gift for it." He said and I nodded. "Anything else that could potentially be a flaw?"

"I'm not musically sufficient." I laughed. "I couldn't even clap in rhythm when I was little."

"I love music. It's the one thing that can truly relax me when I feel really stressed and overwhelmed." He said and I nod my head. "So, I know this was only supposed to be a meeting, but I figured since I got the letter today, that it must be your birthday, and I couldn't let that go without celebration." He said and it kinda surprised me. He stood up and reached his hand out. I took it and he pulled me to my feet, and we started walking. It surprised me because he never let go of my hand.

We walked for a couple minutes before arriving next to the pond. There was a blanket set up and I was actually really touched that he spent a lot of time making this not just about a meeting, but about my birthday. We sat down on the blanket and he pulled out some sandwiches which made me laugh.

"I'm sorry, it's not very extravagant, but I haven't really gotten the hang of cooking yet." He said and I laughed.

"I love it." I said and he smiled. "So, is cooking a flaw of yours as well?"

"No, I could definitely survive off of my cooking, I just need a recipe, and some time." He said and I laughed. "Can you cook?"

"I can. My mom thought it was important for me to know how to cook, but I am no chef." I said and he nodded. "My friend is really good at cooking. He can literally make anything you put in front of him, and it could belong in the most extravagant restaurant."

"Dinner should be interesting for us." He said and I laughed.

"You aren't going to make me do all the cooking?" I asked and he smiled. For as advanced as our society was, women still took a lot of the domestic work, and that included cooking most of the time. Sure there were exceptions, but that's normally how it went.

"No. I don't really believe in the whole 'women do all the work'." He said and that really surprised me. "I'm always down for learning new things, and improving my skills."

"I think this soulmate thing will workout just fine." I said and he laughed. We sat there and talked for another hour before we decided to head home. He walked me back to my house, which was really nice of him, and he lingered for a little.

"Where do you spend most of your time during the school year?" He asked.

"Art Community. I don't really venture far outside that area." I said and he nodded. "What about you?"

"I split my time between the sports end and the music end." He said and I nodded. "Maybe you could come to the first football game of the season."

"I never really understood how they made enough teams to play a season." I said and he laughed.

"There are a lot of talented kids. Sports is like that one area where you can be good at it, but still have another skill as well. So, they split the whole society up into a bunch of teams and we play."

"That makes so much sense. I asked my brother once and he didn't have a clue." I said and Jace laughed.

"Jon was a character. Haven't seen him a lot since he got married." Jace said and I nodded.

"Me either. It sucks. I feel like he's just so busy learning the ropes of my fathers job that he has no time for anything else." I said and Jace nodded.

"Yea, that'll be me in a year." Jace said and now I nodded. "Anyway, it was great meeting you Clary, and I hope to do this again soon."

"I would like that." I said and he leaned down and kissed my cheek.

"Goodnight, and happy birthday."

"Goodnight Jace." I said and he turned and walked away. I went into my house and was relieved to see my parents passed out on the couch. I smiled to myself and than walked up to my room where I started to process my whole night. I was freaking out for nothing because Jace seemed like a nice guy and we got along really well, but who knows how much that'll change between now and out wedding, and not knowing how the future was going to play out kinda freaked me out.


	4. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:**

 **So this was not expected. I think this story just loves to write itself, and I don't mind at all! I really like where this story is going, and I hope you all do too! Let me know what you think, and i'll update as soon as I can! :)**

 **Chapter Three**

 **Clary POV:**

I was walking to the art building to get ready for the first day of school. I was excited to get back to creating art and also to change into my painting clothes. One rule that I never understood in this society was that we always had to look presentable. We could dress in a t-shirt and holey jeans while we were working on chores, or if we knew they would get dirty or sweaty, but when we were just out and about we had to look nice.

Today I decided I was going to go a little more casual than normal and just wear a pair of jeans, combat boots and a simple black crop top. It was simple enough but also presentable enough that nobody would tell me to change. I put my stuff down at my canvas and was about to change into my painting clothes when the teacher came over to me.

"Clary, you're needed in the sports building." She said and I was confused.

"Why?" I asked.

"Luke Garroway asked for you to come to his office. He wants to speak to you about something." She said and I nodded. I walked out of the building and headed towards the sports building. Luke has been friends with my parents since they were young, but I had no idea why he needed to meet with me. I guess I'd find out when I got there, but I was slightly dreading it. I haven't been in the sports building in my 18 years of life, and there was a chance that I could run into Jace there. Of course we had been getting to know each other in the past week, but seeing him in his element was different.

 **Jace POV:**

My final school year started today and I was pretty excited. For the past week Clary and I had been getting to know each other and I have enjoyed it a lot. She was a great person, and it was surprising that I had never met her before. I walked into the sports building and over to my locker to get dressed for the day. I was getting my clothes when i heard my name called.

"Jace!" I turned my head and Sebastian was walking towards me. I tried my best to not roll my eyes and smiled at him.

"What's up Sebastian?" I asked.

"I heard you got your letter!" He said which caused heads to turn. I opened my mouth to say something when a nauseating voice cut me off.

"That can't be true, I don't turn 18 for another month!" Kaelie said and now I rolled my eyes.

"Kaelie, we were never going to be soulmates." I said.

"But we complete each other." She pouted and I laughed.

"We clearly don't." I said.

"Who is your soulmate than?" She asked as she crossed her arms. I was about to say something but the doors opened and everyone's attention shifted. I was shocked to see Clary standing in the doorway. Everyone was quiet because half of them probably have never seen her before. Her eyes locked on mine and I smiled and she smiled back. I turned back to Kaelie and smiled.

"Meet my soulmate." I said as I pointed to Clary and Kaelie's eyes narrowed on Clary.

"She's your soulmate?" She asked and I nodded. By this time Clary was walking down the hall and I shut my locker and waited for her to get to me. "That's not possible. Nobody even knows who she is."

"Not true." Sebastian said and I looked at him. "She's a Morgenstern."

"How do you know her?" I asked a little annoyed that Sebastian knows who Clary is.

"I was good friends Jon, and she's been to the culinary building before." Sebastian said with a wicked grin. I was happy that Clary was my soulmate and not his. I turned around and Clary was right there. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I brought her into a hug. I could tell she was a little shocked, but she hugged me back regardless.

"Luke asked me to come see him." She said and I was a little confused.

"Luke? As in Mr. Garroway?" I asked and she nodded. "How do you know Luke?"

"He has been best friends with my parents since they were our age." She said and I nodded.

"Do you know where you're going?" I asked and she laughed and shook her head. "I'll take you to his office." I said and she nodded. I grabbed her hand and started leading her towards Mr. Garroway's office. When we got there I knocked and opened the door.

"Jace, what can I do for you?" He asked and I opened the door further to reveal Clary. "Clary, thank you for coming."

"Of course Luke." Clary said and I smiled.

"I'll leave you two to it." I said and Clary turned around. "I'll see you later today?" I asked and she nodded her head, and I made my way out and closed the door.

 **Clary POV:**

When Jace shut the door, I took a seat and smiled at Luke. It had been a while since I really saw Luke, but he was around a lot when I was a kid and he was just like family.

"I didn't know you and Jace were friends." Luke finally said and I laughed.

"We're actually soulmates." I said and his eyes widened.

"That's great. Jace is one of the best young men I've ever met. Very passionate, and very committed to what he does." Luke said and I nodded.

"Yea, we've only known for about a week, but I like how much I've gotten to know him so far." I said and he smiled. "Why did you want to speak to me Luke?"

"I want the six mascots of each different football teams painted on the side of the building, and who better to do it than the top artist in the society." He said and my jaw hit the ground.

"You want me to paint them?" I asked and he laughed and nodded. "Do I get a design or so you want me to freehand it?"

"Freehand is fine. I'll give you the mascots and you go to town." He said and I laughed. He handed me a piece of paper and I smiled.

"I'd be honored Luke." I said as I stood up. He walked around his desk and gave me a hug. I thanked him and said goodbye and than walked out of his office. I had no idea where I was so I just started walking around. For about 15 minutes I was lost and trying to find the exit.

"Are you lost?" I heard from behind me and when I turned around a guy with white hair and black eyes.

"Um, yea." I said and he smiled.

"I'm Sebastian. I don't know if you remember me." He said and I didn't. I never really met many of Jon's friends.

"Sorry, I don't remember you." I said and he laughed.

"I didn't think you did. Jon and I didn't really hang out outside of playing sports, but I considered him a good friend." He said and I just nodded. "I'll show you out."

"Okay." I said. I didn't really want to be around him, but I needed to get back to the art building and start thinking of my assignment.

When I saw the exit of the building I didn't even turn around to say goodbye to Sebastian. I walked quickly back to my building and when I felt like I was far enough away I slowed my walk a little. I sat down at my canvas and started to think of ideas of the mascots. I sat there for the whole day trying out different ideas, and when it was time to leave I was only certain of 1 mascot, but I was certain that I was going to have some fun coming up with other designs for the others.

I was walking back to my house after I finished for the day and I was lost in my own thought that I didn't even realize Jace started walking next to me. The only reason I realized he was there was because he started laughing. When I looked over he was smiling and I couldn't believe that I didn't notice him walking next to me.

"How long have you been next to me?" I asked and he laughed.

"Since the square." He said and I laughed.

"I'm sorry." I said and he smiled and took my hand.

"It's no problem. How did your meeting with Mr. Garroway?" He asked.

"You know, he's basically apart of my family, when we get married, you're going to have to start calling him Luke." I said and he laughed.

"That's going to be so weird." He said and I laughed.

"To answer your question, it went well. He wants me to paint the mascots on the side of the sports building." I said and he smiled.

"That's cool." He said and I nodded. "I heard Sebastian found you wondering the halls." He said after a minute.

"He did. After my meeting with Luke, I got lost." I said and I looked at Jace. He didn't looked pleased. "Are you jealous?"

"No, but I am a little annoyed. Sebastian has never been one to stay away from someone who is already taken." Jace said. "He was probably waiting for you just to piss me off."

"Are you guys not friends?" I asked.

"Not really. We've been rivals since we were little." Jace said and I nodded. We got back to my house and we lingered for a moment. "So, my parents really want to have a family dinner sometime this weekend. They want out families to meet."

"Okay, I'll talk to my parents and see when they aren't busy. They have pretty sporadic schedules." I said and Jace nodded. "Thank you for walking me home."

"You're very welcome." He said and he leaned down and kissed my cheek. "I'll see you soon." He said and than he walked away. I got into my house and my parents were sitting in the kitchen, clearly waiting for me.

"Am I in trouble?" I asked and my parents laughed.

"Not at all dear. We just wanted to hear about your day." My mom said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Luke called and said you two had a meeting today. We wanted to know how it went." My dad said and I nodded and took a seat.

"Luke wants me to paint the mascots on the side of the sports building." I said.

"That's great hunny." My mom said and I smiled.

"Yea, I have one idea ready, but the other five might take some serious brain power." I said and they nodded. "Also, Jace's parents want to have a dinner this week to get to know us."

"I've meet Stephan before." My dad said and I just shrugged.

"He knows you're a Chief Morgenstern, not the father of his future daughter-in-law." I said and he nodded.

"You're right. Let us know the date and we'll be there, also call your brother and Seelie and make sure they have the time too." My dad said and I nodded.

"I'm going to go work more on these sketches. I'll be down for dinner." I said.

"Oh hunny, I have the night shift and your father does too. You're on your own for dinner." She said and I sighed.

"Mind if I invite Jace over?" I asked and my parents looked at each other and than back at me.

"Not at all." My mom said and I nodded. I made my way up to my room and took my phone out and called my brother. After a few rings he picked up.

"What up Clare?" He asked and I laughed.

"Jace's family wants to have a family dinner sometime this week to get our families familiar with each other, you and Seelie have to come." I said and I heard him sigh.

"What night?" He asked.

"I don't know. I'm hoping to find out tonight from Jace." I said.

"Okay, we'll be there." He said and he sounded a little annoyed.

"If you're worried this will effect your work, my future father-in-law is the head of the society, and my future husband in next in line. I think Seelie and your jobs are safe." I said and he laughed.

"Tell me the date and time Clare, and we'll be there." He said and I smiled.

"Thanks Jon." I said and we hung up. Next I dialed Jace. After a few minutes he picked up.

"Hello?" He sounded a little winded.

"You okay?" I asked and I heard him laugh.

"I'm in the middle of my run." He said and I nodded.

"I guess exercise is essential to staying in shape." I said and he laughed.

"What's up?" He asked.

"I was wondering if you'd like to come over for dinner tonight? My parents are both working the night shift and I'm stuck here by myself." I said.

"Sure. I'll be over after I finish my run and take a shower."

"Okay. The front door will be opened, just come on in when you get here." I said.

"Sounds good. See you later Clary."

"Bye Jace." I said and we hung up. I grabbed my sketchbook and sat in the living room while I turned on the TV.

When my parents left for work I was still sitting on the couch lost in thought about these mascots that I didn't even hear the front door open. I only realized that I wasn't alone when I felt the couch lower and I looked to my left and Jace was sitting there.

"You zone out a lot don't you?" He asked and I laughed.

"When I comes to art, I get extremely lost." I said and he smiled.

"Well, when we get married, I want you to lock the door when you think you're going to get lost. I don't need a crazy person sneaking into our home and you not noticing." He said and I laughed. "So, I talked to my parents, and they want to do the dinner on Thursday night."

"I'll tell my parents, and my brother and his wife." I said and Jace nodded. "Do you have any preference for dinner?"

"I'm not picky. I'll eat anything." He said and I nodded. I put my sketchbook down and made my way into the kitchen. I figured I'd just go simple and make some pasta. I started making dinner, and after about 10 minutes I saw Jace enter and lean against the doorway. I smiled at him and he smiled back. "I couldn't help myself, and I looked through your sketch book." He said and I wanted to be upset, but I was more curious at what he thought.

"And what did you think?" I asked.

"You are extremely talented. I mean, I never really understood art, but looking at your work is really inspiring." He said and I smiled.

"Thank you." I said and he smiled and walked over to me.

"I want you to decorate our house with your artwork." He said and my jaw dropped.

"Seriously?" I said and he smiled and nodded.

"Of course. It'll make our house look more homey. I mean, it's a beautiful house, but I think it'll give it more personality." He said and I nodded. You see, when there is a boy born in this society a house is build for him and his soulmate to move into. Every male in the society gets a house for their future family. What happens to the males who have male soulmates? Well, they get to choose between the two houses, and than the other house goes to a female who has a female soulmate. It was a very interesting way of living, but it's society rules, and no one questions it.

"Do I get to see the house before we get married?" I asked and he smirked.

"Normally it's frowned upon to sneak a peak of your house, but I think we could get away with it." He said and I laughed.

"You up for a little adventure after dinner?" I asked and he smiled and nodded.

Dinner went by smoothly. We talked, got to know each other a little better, and laughed. It felt like we had known each other our whole lives, but I guess that's why we were soulmates. We completed each other and it was apparent in the time we spent getting to know each other. When we were finished eating we cleaned up and it was nice having him help me. I felt like our lives after we got married would be rather simple if this is how it was going to be. I put my shoes on and grabbed a jacket and Jace and I headed out of my house. After I locked the door Jace grabbed my hand and he lead us towards our future home.

We finally got there and I was surprised that it wasn't next to his fathers home. It was actually across town and near a pond. It was very pretty and I was going to love living there and being able to pain the scenery. We walked up to the front door and picked the lock. He opened the door and I walked in and was in awe.

"This house is beautiful." I said and Jace smiled.

"The future head of the society needs a house worthy of the title." Jace said and I nodded. "You ever think you'd be the wife of the future leader of our society?"

"Honestly, I had no idea who I was going to be paired with. I never really thought about my soulmate all that much because I knew it would drive me nuts." I said and he laughed. "You ever think about who your soulmate would be?"

"I knew who I didn't want it to be." He said and I laughed. "There were girls who were insistent that they were going to be my soulmate. They were already planning our wedding and everything. And as they started getting their letters, and I wasn't their soulmate I was so relieved."

"Were you disappointed it was me?" I asked.

"Not at all. We're soulmates for a reason." He said and I smiled. "I was going crazy when I turned 18 and I didn't get my letter. I just wanted to know who my soulmate was, and each day that I woke up and didn't have a letter, it just made me more curious."

"At least my birthday isn't in December." I said and he laughed.

"My friend Alec said the same thing." He said and I looked at him.

"Alec Lightwood?" I asked.

"Do you know him?" He looked at me in confusion.

"No, but I know his sister, Izzy. She would come into the art building and take a few classes."

"Interesting." He said and I nodded. "I've known Alec since I was little. We were always on the same sports team."

"Alec doesn't peg me as the type to really be into sports." I said and he laughed.

"He's good, but it isn't what he really wants to do, it's just a way to pass time. He's a bit of a nature freak. Always hunting, or camping." He explained and I nodded. We made our way through the house looking at all the rooms. The last room we entered was going to be our room. I would be lying if I said I wasn't nervous to see where Jace and I would be sleeping together in, but I was also really curious. He opened the door and I was blown away by the room. It was huge, and very regal. I was looking around and I heard Jace laugh behind me. I turned towards him and smiled.

"This place is beautiful. I can't believe we get to live here in a year." I said and he walked over to me. He put his hand on the side of my face and his eyes were locked on mine. We didn't speak for a couple minutes, but our eyes never left each others. After a few more minutes I noticed that he was leaned forward. He was going to kiss me. Our first kiss was going to take place in our future bedroom, and internally I was petrified. We have only known each other for a week, and he was already going to kiss me.

When his lips touched mine I was completely blown away yet again. I had never kissed anyone. Since we had soulmates, dating wasn't a need or thought of much. We would get our soulmate at 18 and that was the end of that. But when he kissed me it was like an instinct. I knew exactly what to do, and I was probably the most connected I've ever felt to someone. My hands immediately went around his neck and his rested on my waist. We stood there kissing for a couple minutes before we broke apart and our eyes locked again. I didn't know what to do so I just smiled and let out a little laugh and than Jace smiled back at me.

"Wow." I said and he smiled.

"My thoughts exactly." He said and I laugh. "We should probably get out of here before my father shows up."

"Why would your father show up?" I asked and he grabbed my hand and started walking me out of our future house.

"This house may have a silent alarm that is triggered when you don't use a key to get in." he said so nonchalantly and my jaw dropped.

"We broke in?" I said and he laughed.

"You knew that because I had to pick the lock." He simply said.

"But you never said it would alert your father!" I said and he laughed. "You do realize my father is the chief of the shadowhunters? He will be informed."

"I'll tell my father that I got curious and I went there alone. Don't worry, you won't be mentioned." He said. At this point we were half way down the street so we started walking slower.

"You would lie to your father for me?" I asked and he smiled at me.

"I'd do anything for my future wife." He said and I couldn't get the smile off my face. We walked back to my house and went back in and decided to watch a movie. I was going to enjoy life with Jace. He had a way of making everything fun, and I felt like I would never be board in our relationship, and I was looking forward to all the adventures we would have.


	5. Chapter 4

**Authors Note:**

 **Okay seriously, this story is literally writing itself and I'm just the fingers hitting the keys. I am so thrilled with how this story is coming along and I hope you all are as well! So I didn't think that I was going to change POV's besides from Clary and Jace, but I do really want to include Sizzy, and Malec, and they won't be as big, but they will be featured, and I just wanted to give you a heads up now! Anyway, let me know what you all think! :)**

 **Chapter Four**

 **Time Jump – Family Dinner**

 **Clary POV:**

I was staring at myself in the mirror and running my hands down my dress. I was nervous for the dinner tonight because I had never met the Herondale's. They were the head of the society, and they were important. I never thought I'd ever meet them, and now I was going to be their daughter-in-law.

The door to my bedroom opened and my mom walked in and stood next to me. She smiled at me and I smiled back and I knew that she could tell that I was nervous. After a moment she turned me around a placed a stray curl behind my ear.

"Stop stressing Clary." She said.

"What if they don't like me mom?" I asked and she laughed.

"They'll love you. You're their son's soulmate, and you're a lovely person." She said and I laughed.

"Not everyone finds me lovely. You remember that girl from when I was young? She hated me." I said and my mom laughed.

"You were young, and you were better at art than her." She said and I smiled. "Everything will be fine Clary, you and Jace are getting along just fine, and they will see that when you're together tonight."

"They are the head of the society mom." I said and she smiled. "What if they don't think I'm good enough to be the wife of the head of the society?" I asked.

"Baby, it's going to be intense. Do you think Jace isn't scared? He is taking over the entire society. That's a huge responsibility for anyone, and he's probably just as freaked out as you."

"Jace doesn't really show that emotion very much." I said and my mom laughed.

"Trust me hun, you two are taking on a lot of responsibility and it's okay to be a little freaked out." She said and I nodded. "Come on, we're going to be late."

We walked out and made our way over to the Herondale house. It was quite a spectacular house. Even more beautiful than the house Jace and I were going to move in to. My father knocked on the door and a moment later the door opened to reveal Stephan Herondale.

"Chief Morgenstern, nice to see you again." Stephan said and my dad smiled.

"I'm just Valentine tonight." He said and the two men shook hands and he welcomed us in. we walked into the dining room where Mrs. Herondale was along with Jace. My eyes immediately locked on Jace's and I smiled and made my way over to him.

"Hi." I said and than he pressed his lips to mine.

"Hey." He said when he pulled apart and I smiled. "Mom, this is Clary, Clary this is my mom Celine." He said and I smiled.

"It's really nice to meet you Celine." I said and she walked over and gave me a hug.

"You too sweetie. Jace told me you were pretty, but my god you are beautiful." She said and I couldn't help but blush.

"You're too kind." I said and she smiled.

We stood there talking for a few moments before there was another knock on the door. I figured that it was my brother and my father told Stephan that he would go get it. My father left the room and Stephan made his way over to Jace and I and he smiled.

"It's nice to finally meet you Clarissa, I'm Stephan." He said and I smiled.

"You as well. But please, call me Clary." I said and he smiled and nodded.

"Of course, and I'm assuming you call my son Jace?" He asked and I was confused.

"Is that not his name?" I asked and he laughed.

"His real name is Jonathan, but he prefers to be called Jace. I never understood it, Jonathan is a powerful name."

"I'm glad he goes by Jace, my brother's name is Jonathan, and I think it would be really weird if he went by Jonathan." I said and Stephan smiled and a moment later my father, brother and sister walked into the room.

"Glad everyone is here, lets eat." Stephan said and everyone took a seat. Jace and I sat next to each other and he put his hand on my thigh. It worked out that he was left handed so that he didn't have to struggle with eating with the opposite hand. Thankfully it calmed me down a little because I guess he could tell that I was really nervous.

When dinner was over we all made our way into the living room. Everyone took a seat which left only the love seat left and Jace and I without a chair. We both took a seat, and were incredibly close and Jace put an arm around me and started rubbing up and down my side. I was thankful for this because he clearly knew I was internally freaking out, and this was his way of calming me down, and I was appreciative of this.

"So Clary, Jace never told us how you complete him." Stephan said after a moment and I took a tiny deep breath.

"I'm an artist." I said and they nodded. "Jace told me that he can't draw a straight line, so I figured that was his flaw."

"He is correct. His one try was the saddest thing I've ever seen." Celine said and I laughed. "I'll go get it for you."

"Mom, please don't." Jace said but she was already off the couch and in the other room. Jace hung his head but I was really excited to see his artwork. Celine came back with a picture in his hand and when she handed it to me I couldn't help but laugh.

"Aw, this is so adorable." I said and he shook his head.

"I told you they looked like cooked spaghetti." He said and I looked at him and smiled.

"It's cute. Some of my first pictures aren't that great either." I said and she smiled back at me.

"Yea, but you improved. I haven't." He said and I looked back at the picture and than back to him.

"I'll give you lessons." I said and he laughed and than kissed my cheek. For a moment I totally forgot our families were there and when I turned back I immediately blushed.

"Well, you obviously complete him, but how does he complete you?" Celine asked after a moment.

"I'm incredibly lousy at sports." I said and they laughed.

"I can attest to that. I used to torture her with sports just to get a good laugh." Jon said and I shook my head and laughed.

"It was awful. I'm just not athletically gifted." I said and everyone laughed. "I also am quite rhythmically challenged when I was a kid. Musicality and I have never been friends."

"Jace is marvelous on the piano. You should really hear him play." Celine said and I smiled.

"I hope too. He's seen my artwork." I said and Jace smiled.

"You'll hear me play soon." He said and I nodded.

The rest of the night and when it got a little late we decided that it was time to leave. My family had said goodbye, and I had said goodbye to his family but Jace and I lingered in the doorway for a minute before parting ways.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked and I smiled.

"I'll actually be at the sports building. I'm starting the mascots tomorrow." I said and he smiled.

"That's cool. Which one are you starting with?" He asked.

"I was thinking I would start with the Angels."

"Good choice." He said with a smile.

"Why? Is that the team you're on?" I asked and he laughed and nodded. "Figures they'd put the angel on the Angel's team."

"You think I'm an angel?" He asked and I blushed. "Cause I think you're one."

"You are definitely a charmer." I said and he laughed. He leaned down and pecked my lips and I couldn't help the smile on my face. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Clary." He said and I smiled and walked down to where my family was waiting for me. When I got to them my mom put her arm around my shoulder and smiled at me.

"I think that went really well." She said and I laughed.

"So do I." I said and she smiled.

"You two seem to be getting along really well." She said with a little smirk.

"I really like him." I said and she laughed.

"I'm glad. I would hate if you were stuck in one of those relationships with someone you didn't like." She said and I smiled and nodded in agreement. The rest of our walk home was silent for me, but I could hear my father taking to Jon and Seelie. I was glad that the dinner went really well, and that our families seemed to enjoy each other. It definitely a huge weight lifted off my shoulders.

 **Jace POV:**

Once Clary and her family left I made my way back into the living room where my parents were. I took a seat and my mom smiled at me. It was annoying that I couldn't read my families faces, but I hoped that they liked her, cause that would suck. After a few moments I decided to speak.

"So, what did you think?" I asked and my mom smiled.

"She was lovely. Very sweet." My mom said and I felt a little lighter now that I knew she liked her.

"Dad?" I asked and he looked at me.

"Do you think she'll be able to handle taking over your mothers position?" He asked and I sighed.

"We have time to learn everything, I mean that's what I'm going to be doing up until you have to retire. I think that she could do a great job."

"Well, I can't really change it. She is your soulmate." He said and I sighed.

"That's all you have to say about her dad? That is too late because I can't change it?" I asked and he sighed.

"She was very nice, but she didn't really talk that much." He said.

"You can't blame her Stephan. She must have been intimidated coming here tonight." My mom said. "I was intimidated meeting your parents, and I didn't talk much either."

"I guess your right." My dad said.

"Maybe the next time you see her she'll be more willing to talk." I said and he nodded. "I really like her dad, and we're soulmates."

"I understand that son. You two do look good together, and I can see how much you both like each other." He said and I nodded.

"I'm going to go to bed." I said and I stood up.

"We like her Jace." My mom said and I smiled. "She seems like a really sweet girl, and I can see that you really like her and as long as your happy that's all that matters."

"I appreciate that mom, and maybe some time next week I'll invite her over for dinner and it'll be less intimidating."

"Sounds like a plan." My dad said. I nodded and went up to my room. I knew that my dad would warm up to her eventually, he was never really looking forward to retiring and leaving the society in my hands along with my soulmate, but he had no choice and I don't think he liked that part very much.

 **Time Jump – Next Day**

 **Clary POV:**

I was standing outside the sports building looking at there I was going to start. There was a big space to fill and the mascots were going to be somewhat huge. I grabbed the black marker and started to outline the Angel that I was going to paint. I had gotten most of it done and I was up on the weird thing, that painters stand on to scale a building when I heard someone whistle. I looked down and none other than Sebastian was standing there looking at me.

"Are you stalking me now?" I asked and I heard him laugh.

"Now why would I do that?" He asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Because you know it upsets Jace." I said and he smirked.

"I'm not doing anything wrong." He said.

"You clearly know that you standing there, watching me will clearly make Jace mad if he catches you." I said and I knew he was probably going to put his foot in his mouth because I saw Jace approaching.

"Who is going to tell him? Plus, I'm just watching you work sweetheart." He said and I gagged.

"I'd leave now Sebastian." I said and he just laughed.

"Why would I do that?" He asked.

"Because you're making me uncomfortable." I said and he laughed.

"You heard her Sebastian, leave." Jace said as he came closer to Sebastian and he turned around.

"We were just having a conversation." He said and I could see how upset Jace was from where I was, I couldn't imagine how much worse he looked from down there.

"You don't have conversations Sebastian. Everything you do has a meaning." He said and Sebastian just laughs and walks away. I make my way down and greet Jace at the bottom. When I get off the building scale, I walked over to Jace and grabbed his hand.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I should be asking you that." He said and I smiled.

"I was high enough that he couldn't do anything." I said and that got a little smile out of him. "Why does he do that? I mean he knows he has a soulmate, so what does he get out of doing that to others?" I asked as I gathered all my painting material. Jace took my hand and we started walking back to the art building.

"Do you know anything about the children who don't have any flaws?" He asked and I shook my head.

"I didn't realize that kids could have no flaws." I said.

"Well, it's pretty rare. But those kids who don't have any flaws become the soulmate researchers."

"Really?" I asked and he nodded.

"If the child is a boy he goes to The Silent Brothers, and if the child is a girl, she goes to The Iron Sisters." He said and I nodded. "From the moment they realize they don't have a flaw they get sent to study under the soulmate researchers and never heard from again."

"Why not?" I asked.

"We aren't allowed to have any contact with the soulmate researchers. Their job is to find the soulmates, and I guess back when our society was made people were worried that if everyone could interact with the researchers, they would be tempted to rig the results and put people together who aren't soulmates."

"This is really fascinating, but what does this have to do with Sebastian?" I asked.

"Sebastian had a sister, who didn't have a flaw." He said and it clicked. "They realized this early on, and she was sent to The Iron Sisters and that was that. Sebastian never got to really know his sister and he absolutely hates that. He doesn't believe that the society runs fairly. He is an avid protestor to how things are run." He said and I nodded. "So he doesn't really follow the rules, and he does what he wants."

"Can't your father do something about that?" I asked.

"My father doesn't intervene until it gets too out of control." He said and I nodded.

"You know a lot about this. How?" I asked.

"We have a library in our house, and I've always liked reading. I thought that if I am going to be the head of the society one day, I might as well know the history. So I picked up a history book and started reading."

"Do we get a library? I don't remember seeing one." I said and he laughed.

"We do. It's not finished yet, because I was still searching through the library in my house for books that I wanted." He said and I nodded.

"So, if you had to guess, what do you think Sebastian's flaw is?" I asked after a moment.

"I have my theories." He said and I laughed.

"What are those theories?" I asked.

"I think one of his flaws is that he is too egotistical. Everything is always about him, and he doesn't really think about anyone else." He said and I nodded.

"Anything else?" I asked and he laughed.

"I don't think he wanted anyone to know this, but he is a dreadful singer. I had forgotten something in the locker room after practice one day, and when I went back to get it he was showering and singing. It was dreadful. I couldn't even handle it." He said and I laughed.

"I feel bad for his soulmate." I said and Jace just shrugged.

"He has someone, and maybe whenever he gets his letter he'll mellow out, but there isn't much anyone can do about him." He said and I nodded. We got to the art building and I walked into the room and started putting everything away. When I went back to Jace he was staring at a canvas. I realized which one he was staring at and I smiled. I walked over and stood next to him.

"What do you think?" I asked and he looked at me.

"You painted me." He said and I laughed.

"I couldn't get you out of my head, and I felt like if I painted it, it could help." I said and he looked back at it. "Do you like it?"

"I love it." He said and I smiled.

"I have to change, I'll be back in 10 minutes." I said and he nodded and I grabbed my clothes and changed. When I came back out Jace had sat down at an empty canvas and was painting. He really was bad but I found it kinda cute. I walked over and took a seat on his lap and put my hand on his that was holding the paintbrush and started to paint a picture. We were both quiet, and it was actually really peaceful. When we were done, I had helped him paint a tree. When I put the paintbrush down and looked back at Jace and smiled.

"Can we do this again?" He asked after a moment and I smiled.

"Of course." I said and he pressed his lips to mine. We both got up and made our way out of the art building and he began walking me home.

"I have a strange question." He said and I smiled.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I can't seem to imagine your father has a flaw, but clearly he does. So what is it?" He asked and I laughed.

"My father's flaw is that he isn't really compassionate." I said and he nodded. "He knows what he wants, and doesn't care whose toes he has to step on to get what he wants."

"So your mom is super compassionate?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yea, she actually works at the orphanage. She has the biggest heart, and she incredibly caring, her flaw is that she can't be authoritative. She can't yell or punish anyone. I mean, my father was the one who always punished us in our house because my mom couldn't." I said and he nodded. "What about your parents?"

"I actually find my parents flaws pretty funny." He said and I waited for him to continue. "My mother can't cook at all. She could burn a piece of toast. It is so bad." He said and I laughed.

"So your father does all the cooking?" I asked and he nodded. "That's cool, it goes to show that not all women can cook."

"Yea, and my father is a great cook. He actually spent most of his time in the culinary building when he was in school."

"So, what's your dad's flaw?" I asked and he laughed.

"My father actually has two. He can't sing to save his life, and he isn't athletic at all." He said and I couldn't help but laugh. "Seriously, he would try and throw a football around with me when I was little, and I would just put him to shame. Eventually he made my mom throw it around with me because he couldn't."

"I can't picture your father with a flaw. I mean, being the head of the society you think they are perfect." I said and he smiled.

"When I realized what his flaws were I thought it was so funny. My mom likes to sing while I play the piano sometimes, and you can just see how upset my dad would get because he can't sing." He said and I smiled.

"I had a really good day." I said when we reached my house and Jace smiled.

"So did I." Jace said and he leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine. Man, I could kiss this guy all day and never get tired of the feeling of when his lips met mine. When we pulled apart our eyes locked and we both smiled at each other. "Would you like to come over for dinner tomorrow night?"

"I'd love to." I said and he gave me a quick peck.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said and I smiled. "I'll text you the time."

"Sounds good. Have a good night Jace."

"You as well Clary." I said and he walked away. I watched him leave and than went into my house and let out a little squeal. Everything with Jace just felt so natural and I loved getting to know him, and his family and I felt really comfortable around him, and I was excited that he was my soulmate, and to spend forever together.


	6. Chapter 5

**Authors Note:**

 **So, I would love to know how you felt about the POV's of Simon and Izzy. I liked it because it gave you more to read about and look forward too, but I just don't know how often I'll check in with those characters. I mean, you'll read about them through Clary and Jace because they will eventually all get to know each other anyway, but I just thought it was a nice little something extra to make the story more diverse! Let me know what you think! :) And seriously this story is literally writing itself and I have no control of it. I let my fingers go and sometimes magic happens!**

 **Chapter Five**

 **Jace POV:**

Clary was coming over tonight for dinner and I was pretty nervous. I knew my parents would love her, but she was pretty shy around people, and I was hoping this dinner brought her out of her shell a little and it gave my parents the opportunity to get to know her a little more. I didn't want anything over the top so I just asked my dad to make pasta, and I told Clary that she didn't need to look presentable tonight. She could come over in jeans and a t-shirt and that would be perfectly fine. I wanted her to be herself tonight, and I didn't want her to stress. When the doorbell rang I basically ran to it because I wanted to see her again. I opened the door and there she stood in jeans and a light sweatshirt.

"Hi." She said and I pulled her into a kiss.

"Hey." I said and I brought her in. we walked into the kitchen to sit down for dinner. This was more casual which I think made Clary feel a little more comfortable. When my parents sat down my mom smiled and started speaking.

"So Clary, Jace told us you gave him a little painting lesson yesterday." My mom said and Clary laughed.

"Yea. He helped me back to the art building after a little incident with Sebastian, and I had to change out of my paint splattered clothes, and when I came back into the room he was sitting at a canvas painting. He was awful, so I thought I'd help him out a little." Clary said and my parents nodded.

"What happened with Sebastian?" My father asked and Clary looked at me and her eyes were wide, and she realized that I didn't tell him about it.

"He's been showing up whenever Clary is alone." I said and my father nodded.

"Is he bothering you?" My dad asked and I put my hand on Clary's thigh to calm her down a little. I could tell she was tense.

"He hasn't done anything but just show up when I'm alone. Thankfully our last meeting I was up on a painters scale, and he was on the ground." Clary said and my father nodded.

"You let me know if he crosses a line. Nobody messes with my future daughter-in-law." He said and I saw Clary smile.

"Thank you Stephan." Clary said and my father smiled.

"I'm guessing you haven't told your father yet." My dad said and Clary shook her head.

"My father tends to be kind of a hot head when it comes to me. If I told him, he would take Sebastian to jail and find some way to lock him up, and I just don't want that to happen. I mean, he's kinda creepy, but the first time he ran into me I just left after he showed me how to get out of the sports building, and the second time Jace was there."

"Understandable. You're father can be quite an intimidating person." My mom said and Clary laughed.

"That he can be. You did not want to be in our house when punishments were being given out." Clary said and we all laughed.

"Was it bad?" My dad asked.

"It was filled with a bunch of yelling from my brother, and a lot of crying from me." Clary said and she laughed. "It was worse for my brother since they are pretty similar. They had a lot of difference of opinions, and it got heated sometimes."

"I can imagine. These two used to go at it sometimes." My mom said as she pointed and my dad and me.

"There is just something about fathers and sons. They are so similar." Clary said and my mom nodded in agreement.

The rest of dinner went by great. We laughed, and my parents got to know Clary a little more and they seemed to like her which I was happy about. I knew that they were worried about her ability to be the second in command, but I was scared about being the head of the society but we'd figure it out together because that's what soulmates did.

When dinner was over my parents told us that they were going to clean up and that we could go into the living room and watch a movie. I grabbed Clary's hand and walked her into the living room. She sat on the couch and I got a blanket and put some random movie on the TV. I put my arm around her and she curled into my side.

"How come your parents didn't have more children?" She asked after a while.

"They didn't want to deal with the possibility of having two sons, and having to deal with the one feeling left out by not becoming the head of the society." I said and I felt her nod.

"But they could have had a girl." She said and I laughed.

"They could have, but they had me, and they didn't want to have another one, and it be a boy and than him getting upset that they couldn't be the head of the society."

"I guess that makes sense." She said and I nodded.

"Plus, I think when my parents were young, and were about to start having a family, they both only really wanted one kid."

"I guess that's a conversation we'll be having one day." She said and I pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"We'll get there. We have 6 years before we have to worry about that." I said and I felt her smile into my chest. The conversation ended there and we continued to watch the movie. After about an hour I felt her breathing even out and I looked down and she was asleep. I smiled and continued watching the movie and just let her sleep. I felt like the night went by really well, and now that my parents knew her a little better they would feel more comfortable with our whole relationship and that made me feel really optimistic about the future.

 **Time jump – One Month Later**

 **Clary POV:**

I was sitting with Simon in the square after school one day catching up. We barely got to talk because of my art and his cooking, and I missed him. He was my best friend for a reason, and any time I got to spend with him was great.

"Clary, I turned 18 last month, and I haven't gotten my letter yet." He said and I laughed.

"Your soulmate might not be 18 yet Simon." I said and he sighed.

"My soulmate is going to hate me. I can just feel it." He said and I put my hand on his shoulder.

"You don't know that. I thought it was going to be weird too, but being with Jace feels like I finally have a piece of myself back that I didn't even know I was missing."

"That doesn't happen for every couple Clary." He said and I sighed.

"I guess you'll just have to wait and see who it is Simon and take it from there. It might be awkward, but sometimes that's just how it starts. She will be your soulmate for a reason."

"Yea, but you know my flaw. I'm going to get a girl who is outgoing, and isn't shy or socially awkward." He said and I laughed.

"Yes, and she'll most likely be the worlds worst cook." I said and he laughed. "This has been your future since your parents reported your flaw Simon, it'll work out. I promise."

"Not everyone can be as lucky as you and Jace Clary. You're already in love with him." He said and my eyes nearly popped out of my head. "Oh please, you can totally tell. You're all giddy when you talk about him, and you seem happier. But I guess it was inevitably. He is your soulmate."

"And you'll get your soulmate and find the same thing. I promise." I said and he smiled and we went back to talking about what's been happening that didn't really mean that much. I wanted Simon to get the girl of his dreams, who would like him for who he was, and a part of me was a little afraid he wasn't going to find that, but I was going to keep the faith alive and hope that he did.

 **Jace POV:**

I was sitting in my kitchen with Alec and Izzy eating a snack and they were complaining about their letters. They didn't turn 18 until tomorrow and it was slowly killing them both inside.

"This wait is torture. I don't know how you waited two months for your soulmate to finally turn 18 Jace." Izzy said and I laughed.

"It will be worth the wait guys. I promise." I said and Izzy groaned.

"Easy for you to say, your potential soulmate isn't Sebastian." Izzy said and I looked up at her.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"My flaw is that I can't cook. I could get stuck with that prick because he can cook." She said and I sighed.

"There are plenty of people who can cook Iz." I tried to reassure her.

"Yea, but it still freaks me out that he could be my soulmate." She said and I sighed.

"I have a good feeling that your soulmate won't be Sebastian. You don't have anything remotely close in your character that could complete that bastard." I said and she laughed.

"You really think so?" She asked and I smiled.

"I really think so Iz."

"You're so lucky. You and Clary are a match made in heaven." She said and I laughed.

"We're soulmates Izzy. Of course we're a match made in heaven." I said and she sarcastically looked at me.

"You know what I mean. You've known each other for what, two months? And you're already in love with her." She said and I opened my mouth to protest but she cut me off. "And don't even say you aren't because I see the way you look at her, and I see the way she looks at you."

"We enjoy being around each other. That's how it's supposed to be with your soulmate." I said and she sighed and continued to eat the orange in her hand. "What about you Alec? Are you as nervous as Izzy?"

"Not really." He said which caused Izzy to groan.

"I don't know how you're so calm about this. I mean, you probably haven't even seen your soulmate because all you do is hunt and camp. You could literally be stuck with anyone, how are you no freaking out?"

"Because I trust the soulmate researchers to match me with the perfect guy." He said and Izzy sighed.

"What if I'm not happy Alec?" Izzy asked him.

"You aren't going to end up like mom and dad." Alec said and Izzy frowned. It wasn't a secret that Mr. and Mrs. Lightwood weren't really fond of each other. When they were matched they didn't particularly get along, and everyone thought they would realize that after a while they were paired together for a reason, but sadly that day never came. My parents were friends with them as kids, and they were saddened to see that their marriage wasn't exactly filled with love and kindness.

"What if we're cursed? What if the Lightwood's are doomed to be in shitty relationships from now on?" Izzy asked.

"Isabelle, you're being ridiculous. You will get your soulmate soon, and you'll be happy. I promise." Alec said and Izzy nodded.

"Your birthday is tomorrow, and there is a chance that you won't get a letter just yet. Just take a few deep breaths Iz. It'll be okay." I said and she nodded. I knew how nerve wracking it was to be getting your soulmate, but I also knew that it was an amazing experience that they would both enjoy once it happened to them, and I hoped that they got lucky and were with people that they truly were happy with.

 **Time Jump – Tomorrow**

 **Simon POV:**

When I woke up today I still couldn't shake the nervousness out of my system. I really wanted to meet my soulmate, but I was also not looking forward to it either. I wanted it to well, but I knew that it had the potential to be horrible. I walked downstairs and my parents were sitting at the table. I made my way over to them and took a seat and my mom had the biggest smile on her face.

"Why are you so happy mom?" I asked and she laughed.

"You got your letter!" She said and she slid it over to me. I grabbed it and took a deep breath before opening it.

 _Dear Simon Lewis,_

 _Congratulations on receiving your soulmate. You will be meeting by the pond near the forest at 7 pm. I know this is a scary night, but please make sure you look presentable. You want to make a good impression for your soulmate, you will be spending the rest of your life with her._

 _Our Congratulations,_

 _The Soulmate Researchers._

I took a deep breath and looked up at my parents. They were still smiling and I smiled back and than stood up. I made my way upstairs and finally let it sink in. I was meeting my soulmate tonight and I had no idea what to do, so I did the only think I could think of, call Clary. I dialed her number and after a few rings she picked up.

"What's up Simon?" She asked.

"I got my letter." I said and she screamed.

"That's amazing Simon!" She said and I smiled. "What's the problem?"

"What do I do?" I asked and she laughed.

"You know what actually helped and made me feel really special when Jace and I met?" She asked and I was silent as a way to tell her to continue. "It was supposed to be just a meeting, but Jace said he couldn't let the day end without celebrating my birthday, and he took me on a picnic. It was really sweet, and it made the meeting really sweet."

"So I should do something for her?"

"Yes. It will make her feel less awkward, and it'll make you feel less awkward."

"What do I do?" I asked and she laughed.

"Cook for her." She said alike it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Simon, it'll be okay. Just take a few deep breaths and calm down."

We said our goodbye's and decided to figure out what I would do for my soulmate, and what I would wear. I knew that this was going to be a crucial part of our relationship because it was the beginning, and after today there isn't any going back, and that was terrifying.

 **Izzy POV:**

I woke up this morning and my stomach was in knots. It was my birthday and I was finally 18. I got ready for the day and decided that I wasn't going to stress. If I had a letter, I was getting my soulmate, and if I didn't, than I'd have a wait a little longer. When I walked downstairs my parent and Alec were already there sitting at the kitchen table. I made my way over and took a seat and my mother began talking.

"Happy birthday you two." She said and I smiled.

"Thanks mom." Alec and I said together and we smiled at each other. Being twins normally made us pretty in sync with each other.

"You both got mail today." My father said and my heard skipped a beat. They slid the envelops across the table and Alec and I each took one. I opened the letter and began reading.

 _Dear Isabelle Lightwood,_

 _Congratulations on receiving your soulmate. You will be meeting by the pond near the forest at 7 pm. I know this is a scary night, but please make sure you look presentable. You want to make a good impression for your soulmate, you will be spending the rest of your life with him._

 _Our Congratulations,_

 _The Soulmate Researchers._

I looked over at Alec and he was finished reading his as well. I smiled at him and he smiled back. I could tell that he was nervous, and I totally understood it. I was nervous too.

"Where are you meeting your soulmate?" I asked after a minute.

"We meet by the square at 8, what about you?" Alec asked.

"We met by the forest at 7." I said and he nodded.

"You nervous?" He asked and I laughed.

"A little." I said and he smiled. "You?"

"A little. I was fine until I got the letter, now its real." He said and I nodded in agreement.

"You two will be fine. This is your future, whether your like it or not, and you'll do everything to make it work." My mother said and Alec and I nodded. I didn't want my relationship to end up like my parents, and I don't care what happens, I wouldn't let it happen to me and my soulmate. It might be strange, but I think that we can do it, and I'll do everything in my power to make our relationship a happy one.

 **Time Jump – Later That Night**

 **Izzy POV:**

I had just finished putting my dress on and doing the finishing touches on my hair. I was finally happy with my look and I made my way downstairs where my parents and Alec were waiting. When I made my way into the room my mother stood up and made her way over to me.

"Just be yourself tonight Isabelle, and give the boy a chance. It might not be who you imagined, but he's your soulmate for a reason." She said and it might have been the most genuine advice she ever gave me.

"I will mom." I said and she gave me a hug, and I looked over and my father and Alec. I smiled at them and started making my wait to the forest to meet my soulmate.

It took about 10 minutes to walk and when I finally came into view of the forest I didn't see anyone there. I guess he was running a little late so I just took a seat on a bench and looked at the pond that was close. I heard footsteps approaching so I stood up and turned around and came face to face with my soulmate for the first time.

I was surprised when I saw him because I have never seen him before but I remembered what Jace and my mom said. I had to give him a chance and see how we completed each other. I smiled and I walked over so that he didn't have to come all the way over to me. He smiled at me, and he actually had a really nice smile. When we finally got close to each other we started.

"I'm Izzy." I said as I stuck my hand out. He smiled and extended his as well.

"I'm Simon. It's nice to meet you." He said and I smiled.

"You as well." I said and it was quiet for a moment before he spoke again.

"So, I'm going to assume today is your birthday." He said and I laughed and nodded. "I figured that we'd do something a little special."

"What did you have in mind?" I asked and he reached his hand out, and I looked at it and took it.

"You'll see." He said and I smiled and he started leading me somewhere. After a few minutes of walking he arrives at a building that I've never been in. He pulled out a set of keys and opened it up. He held the door open for me, and I walked in an was greeted with a beautiful looking kitchen. I was looking around when the lights flickered on and I turned around and Simon was standing there. "I figured we could cook dinner together." He said and I smiled.

"I should warn you, I'm a terrible cook." I said and he laughed.

"I figured that might be your flaw. I don't really have many things to offer people besides my ability to cook." He said and I laughed.

"Maybe you should do the cooking tonight." I said and he smiled.

"Come on, I'll give you a cooking lesson." He said and I nodded and he led me over to the stove. He gave me an apron and started taking ingredients out. "What do you want?"

"Uh, what can you make?" I asked.

"I can make anything." He said and I smiled.

"How about mac&cheese? That seems simple enough." I said and he laughed.

"We're going to make it homemade style." He said and I groaned.

"You're asking for this kitchen to be set on fire." I said and he laughed.

"This kitchen has taken its fair share of hits." He said and he put a bowl in front of me. "I want you to melt the cheese. Put that bowl on the stove, turn it on low, and start adding cheese making sure you are constantly stirring so that it doesn't burn to the bottom." He said and I nodded and did what he told me to do. He went and did something else and joined me a couple minutes later. He turned the burner down a little and started stirring with me and I looked at him and smiled.

"I told you I don't really know what I'm doing." I said and he smiled.

"You'll learn. And I'll do all the cooking if you want." He said and I laughed. Eventually I let him take over melting the cheese and I knew that it was going to turn out better than if I kept going with it.

20 minutes later he was putting it in the over to cook and we walked over to a couple of stools. He grabbed two drinks from the fridge and walked back over to where I was sitting.

"You don't know how happy I was that you weren't Sebastian." I finally said and rolled his eyes.

"I hate that guy." Simon said and I laughed.

"I was so worried because I knew my flaw was cooking, and I knew he was good." I said and Simon laughed.

"He tries too hard in class. One day he forgot to put the lid on the blender and the whole kitchen was a mess." He said and I laughed. "The teacher was not happy. He made him spend the next two hours cleaning the kitchen."

"Good. He deserves terrible things to happen to him." I said and he laughed. We spent the remaining time talking about random things, and when the timer on the oven went off I was super excited to see how it went. Simon went over and removed the dish from the oven and it smelled amazing. He put it on the counter and got us a couple of bowls and forks. He scooped us some and we started eating.

"How is it?" He asked after a couple minutes.

"It's amazing. You're really good." I said and he smiled.

"I had a little help." He said and I laughed.

"I barely did anything." I said and he laughed. It was quiet for a couple of minutes before I realized that I didn't know what his flaw was. "So, you know my flaw, what's yours?"

"I'm a little shy, and awkward. I don't really do well with large groups of people." He said looking away shyly which I found endearing.

"So you're an introvert?" I asked and he nodded. "Perfect, I'm an extrovert." I said and he smiled.

"I gathered as much. You don't seem shy at all." He said and I shrugged.

"I love to sing and dance, and that normally requires an audience. You just kinda get used to it, and try to put yourself out there as much as you can." I said and he nodded.

We finished our portion of mac&cheese and he out the rest in a container. We cleaned the kitchen and started making our way back to my house. He grabbed my hand a minute after we started walking and I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face.

The walk was nice, a little chilly, but peaceful. We didn't talk, but we didn't need to. I felt comfortable in his presence, and it seemed like he felt comfortable in mine. When we finally got back to my house we both lingered for a little. He looked up and smiled at me and I smiled back. He handed me the container of left over mac&cheese and smiled.

"As a little reminder of our first night together." He said and I laughed.

"I hope you know this won't last two days in my house." I said and he smiled.

"Even better. I love when people enjoy my food." He said and I leaned over and pressed my lips to his cheek.

"I had a great time tonight Simon." I said when I pulled back and he had a dopey grin on his face, but it was really cute.

"So did I Izzy. Let's do this again soon?" He asked and I smiled and nodded my head and I could see his body relax. Like I was going to say no or something, I mean we are soulmates.

"Goodnight Simon." I said and he smiled.

"Goodnight Izzy." He said and he walked off. I made my way into my house where I found my parents and Alec sitting in the living room talking, assumingly about his meeting. I made my way over to them and sat down next to Alec.

"How was your meeting Isabelle?" My mother asked.

"Amazing." I said and she smiled at him.

"At least one of you had a good night." My dad said and I looked at Alec.

"Was yours no good?" I asked and he sighed.

"I think your brother just needs to get used to him. He isn't used to being around someone so creative." My mom said and I laughed.

"It's not funny Iz. He's so flashy. His clothes are color coordinated, and he wears make up, and he likes glitter." He said and I immediately knew who he was talking about.

"Your soulmate is Magnus Bane?" I said and he looked up at me confused.

"How do you know him?" He asked.

"He comes in and designs the costumes for the talent show every year." I said and he groaned. "He's a great guy Alec. He just wears his personality on his sleeve."

"We're so different." Alec said and I laughed.

"Of course you are. If you weren't, you wouldn't be soulmates. Your flaw is your lack of creativity."

"I don't lack creativity, I just don't use it." Alec said and everyone laughed.

"No son, you have no creativity. We once asked you to color a rainbow for us, and you painted the whole thing black."

"So?" He asked.

"When asked why you chose that color, your answer was 'there are other colors?' and that's when we knew your flaw was your lack of creativity. I mean, you aren't color blind son, you knew there were other colors in the world."

"That is one example." Alec complained.

"There are others." My mom said. "Give him a chance Alec, you're soulmates, you're stuck together for life." Alec groaned and sat back on the couch. "Who is your soulmate Isabelle?  
"Simon Lewis." I said. "He's a cook. We actually made mac&cheese tonight. It was really good."

"Did he ask for your help?" Alec asked in an amused tone.

"He did, but eventually I just let him do all the work. I didn't want to burn the kitchen down." I said and everyone laughed.

"Well, I'm proud of you both for getting your soulmates. It'll be an exciting journey, and I hope you take every chance you get to let your relationship grow, and take the time to invest in what your soulmate is invested in." My mom said and Alec and I nodded. We said our goodnights and I made my way up to my room and couldn't get the smile off my face. I guess Jace was right when he said everything would workout, and I was glad they did because I was excited to get to know more about Simon, and see how our relationship grew.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

 **Time Jump – Week Before Christmas**

 **Clary POV:**

Christmas time rolled around I was finalizing everything on the paintings I planned on giving Jace and his parents. I didn't know what to do for the first Christmas but I felt like giving them a painting of a moment that I wanted to capture with them was a good idea for the first Christmas as soulmates.

There was a moment when I had gone over for dinner one night that stuck in my mind for a couple weeks before I finally decided to start painting it. It was a moment that I don't think I was supposed to intrude on, but I did anyway. I had been over for dinner, and after we were finished Stephan and Celine told Jace and I that they would clean up and that Jace should start up the fireplace and we could all sit around and talk for the rest of the evening. Jace and I went out into the living room and he was one log short for the fire and had to go outside for one. I nodded and waited for him to come back. It had been about 10 minutes and he still wasn't back so I thought that I would go check out if he was okay. I was going to go through the kitchen to get to the back door and before I turned the corner completely I saw Jace standing there with Stephan and Celine. Celine had the biggest smiled on her face, and Stephan had a hand rested on Jace's shoulder with a proud grin. I had no idea what they were talking about but it was a sweet family moment that really stuck out in my mind, and I really wanted to give that moment to his parents.

For Jace it was different though. Jace and I had a lot of great memoires already together. We had only been together for 4 months and our relationship was already amazing. We always laughed together, and we had a lot of inside jokes. We couldn't even go our separate ways without a kiss goodbye even if it's only for an hour. It was weird, being apart really sucked, and for 8 more months we had to separate every night and it was hard. I never understood why people always hung around their soulmate after they started to get close to them, but I understood it now. All I wanted to do was be with Jace, and be around him. I would even settle with being in the same area as him, as long as I could feel is presence, I was happy.

The moment that I decided to choose for Jace and I was actually the night we met, but with a twist. I was going to paint Jace and I under the stars curled up on the bench together. I chose that moment because it was the night that our lives changed, and we had found our soulmate and nothing stood out more than that. Plus, I was still dying to paint that sky. It was so incredible, and it made the night even more perfect.

I was making my way over to Jace's house after I finished painting because we were having a family dinner tonight. My mom was bringing clothes over to me, so that I could shower before dinner. When I rang the doorbell Stephan opened the door and smiled at me.

"How many times have I told you Clary, you don't have to knock or ring the doorbell. Just come on in." He said and I laughed.

"I feel rude doing that Stephan. You're still the head of the society." I said and he laughed.

"You have the pleasure to see me off duty, and off duty I am just your future father-in-law." He said and he put him arm around my shoulders and we walked into the living room where Jace and Celine were sitting and chatting away. "Look who I found." Jace turned around and smiled at me. He got up and walked over to me and pressed his lips to mine.

"Hey, I thought you were going to tell me when you were done so I could walk over and walk you back." Jace said and I laughed.

"I just figured that was too much effort. No need to get you out of the house to come get me just to walk back here." I said and he smiled.

"You need a shower?" He asked and I smiled and nodded. "I'll show you where everything is." He took my hand and led me up the stairs. He showed me where the bathroom was and gave me everything I needed. "I'll put your clothes in my room when your mom gets here, and you can just meet us down stairs when you're ready." He gave me one more kiss before he went back downstairs. I went in and started the shower to get the temperature just right, and when I got in I let the warm water wash all the stress away from me of the day.

 **Jace POV:**

After I made my way back downstairs, I sat in the living room and waited for Clary's parents to get here. Thankfully it wasn't long before the doorbell rang. When I opened it up there stood Valentine and Jocelyn. I greeted them with a hug, and welcomed them in. I took the bag of Clary's clothes and put them in my room and went back downstairs and joined everyone in the living room. I have had an idea in my head for sometime, and I wanted to run it by everyone while Clary was gone.

"So, I actually have a question for you all." I said and they all looked at me.

"What's on your mind son?" My father asked.

"As you know, I love reading the history of our society and also what is left from the society before us. I like to be informed." I said and they all nodded. "I read something about a month ago and it really got me thinking. I know we have soulmates, so marriage isn't really a problem. We know who we are going to marry, and that's that. But I read something about how people who were going to get married exchanged rings."

"Wow. You really went far back." My mom said and I laughed.

"You're probably going to think I'm going soft for this, but I thought it was a pretty romantic gesture." I said and I saw my mom and Jocelyn blush and get the biggest smiles on their faces. "I know that I'm going to be marrying Clary in August, and I know that it's been determined since we were little, but Clary means so much to me, and I really want to do something different for her. I don't really know what I'm asking here." I said as I rubbed my hand on the back of my neck.

"Well, I think it's incredibly sweet of you to want to do that for our daughter." Jocelyn said and I smiled.

"I guess what I'm really doing is seeing if its okay. I know it doesn't really say anything in the rules of the society that its wrong, but it also doesn't mention it at all." I said and I saw my dad nod.

"Well, there isn't anything against it, so I don't see why you can't do it." My dad said and I smiled.

"Would it be weird if I wanted a ring too?" I asked and he laughed. "I don't know, I guess I like the idea that the rings represent our commitment to each other, and that even if we were chosen as soulmates we still chose each other. It makes it even more real, and permanent. Everyone can see that we are together, and connected." I said and I looked at the adults again. "I don't know. I just I wanted to do something special for Clary, and I wanted to give it to her as a Christmas present."

"I think it's a great idea, and maybe in the future you could bring that rule back to the society." My mom said and I smiled.

"I'm glad you all are supportive of this. I was really nervous to ask." I said and they laughed.

"I think its romantic, and sweet, and it makes us even happier and excited for you two to get married next year." Jocelyn said and I smiled and nodded. A minute later I heard someone walking down the stairs and there stood Clary freshly washed. She walked over and joined me on the couch and I put my arm around her and smiled at her. I was super excited to get the approval of my parents and of hers, because this was just something that really spoke to me, and something I felt Clary deserved, and I wanted to give that to her.

 **Time Jump – Christmas Day**

 **Clary POV:**

It was Christmas day and I was super nervous. I had both canvases under my arm as my family made their way to the Herondale's house. It was always nice when our families got together. We all got along really well, and that made this even more enjoyable. It was a great feeling knowing that my parents and his parents got along. My father knocked on the door and Stephan opened it with a wide smile.

"Glad you're here. The rest of our guests should be getting here shortly." He said and we entered the house. The Herondale's always invited a couple families over for a Christmas party and this was the first one we were invited too.

As I watched my parents follow Stephan in to the living room I silently made my way upstairs. I wanted to put the paintings in Jace's room so they wouldn't get ruined downstairs. I hadn't seen Jace yet but I figured he was either in his room or in the kitchen. When I got to his room the door was closed so I decided to knock. After a moment it opened and revealed a shirtless Jace. My jaw involuntarily dropped and the sight of his gorgeous body. I mean I figured he was in shape due to football and the fact that he was always running, but I didn't think I would get the opportunity to see it until we were married.

"Cat got your tongue babe?" He said after a moment and I closed my mouth and glared at him. He laughed and then leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine. After we broke apart I remembered the paintings.

"These are your Christmas gifts, and I didn't want to keep them downstairs where they could potentially get ruined." I said and he stepped aside and I walked into his room. "Why aren't you downstairs with your parents?" I asked as I put the canvases down near his closet.

"I didn't know what to wear, and I thought I had a little more time." He said and I smiled.

"Well, what were you thinking about wearing?" I asked.

"I was just going to wear all black. Keep it simple." He said and I smiled.

"I think you'd look amazing in all black." I said as I made my way over to him. I snaked my arms around his neck and his hands rested on my waist.

"You think so?" He asked with a smirk and I bit my lip and nodded. He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine and what was supposed to be a simple peck turned into a deep and heated kiss that completely took me by surprise. We were both completely lost in each other until we heard a knock on his door. We broke apart and our eyes locked and I couldn't help but smile. I took a seat on his bed while Jace went to answer his door. When it opened there stood Celine, and when her eyes landed on mine, she looked surprised.

"Honestly Jonathan, there are people downstairs, and you're up here hiding Clary away and doing unspeakable things?" She said and Jace hung his head.

"We weren't doing anything wrong." Jace said and Celine crossed her arms.

"Really? Because you're shirtless, your lips are a little swollen, and her hair is a little out of place." Celine said and my cheeks turned bright red.

"She came up here to store her Christmas presents for us. I was already shirtless, and she was helping me decide what to wear when we started kissing. It didn't go further than that mom." He said and I saw Celine relax a little.

"Get downstairs immediately." She finally said and than left. Jace closed the door and let out a breath.

"Well that was humiliating." I said and Jace laughed.

"It could have been worse." He said and I narrow my eyes at him. "You could have been shirtless as well."

"Ugh. Now I have to see her all night. She probably hates me now." I said and Jace made his way over to me.

"She doesn't hate you at all. My mother just likes the rules, and I think she read this situation as us breaking the most sacred of rules."

"She really thought we were going to have sex in her house, on Christmas, with the potential of a lot of people here?" I asked and he laughed.

"I'm just saying, she doesn't want us doing anything wrong." Jace said and I nodded. He went over to his closet and pulled out a black button up shirt. After he put it on a buttoned it up and rolled the sleeves up his forearm, looking incredibly hot, might I add he reached his hand out. "Come on, lets get to the party." I grabbed his hand and we made our way downstairs.

"So who is all coming tonight?" I asked.

"Well, my parents always invite the Lightwood's, and since we all have our soulmates, they invited their families too." He said and I nodded. When we made it downstairs I immediately spotted Simon and Izzy and I couldn't help the smile on my face. He was so nervous to meet her but since they had met he had been happier than I ever thought he could be.

Jace and I made our way over to them and I immediately hugged Simon and Jace hugged Izzy. It was so weird that our lives were so separate before my birthday but now it was like they were so intertwined. My best friend, and one of his best friends were soulmates and it was just so surreal to me that we would all be so close. Jace had also expressed how unhappy Alec had been the first month of getting to know his soulmate. I didn't know Alec very well, but Jace said he really isn't that comfortable with change, and Magnus was definitely a change. I had gathered that Alec was a pretty relaxed and easy going guy, and from what I know of Magnus is that he is very out there and not afraid to show who he is. When I looked around the room and spotted Alec with Magnus I couldn't help but smile. The two were actually getting along really well. Alec had convinced Magnus to go camping and hunting in the spring and as much as Magnus dreaded it, Alec was super thrilled that he had agreed. According to Jace they were finally starting to get used to each other, and Jace said he's never seen Alec quite so happy, and I was glad that they finally starting to see each other the way soulmates were supposed to see each other.

The night went on really smoothly and by the time 9 rolled around everyone was getting ready to leave. I had said my goodbyes to Simon, Izzy, Alec and Magnus and was happy that we all got along really well. I knew that Alec was Jace's best friend, and I would have really disliked it if he didn't like me. By the time everyone leaved my family, and Jace's were the only ones left and it was time to go and get my presents. When I got them from Jace's room I made my way downstairs and everyone was sitting in the living room. Once I took a seat Stephan began talking.

"Well, it has been a very good Christmas this year if I do say so myself." He said and he looked over at Jace and I. "Celine and I were worried for Jace to receive his soulmate this year. We didn't know who it was going to be, and we knew there were a bunch of girls who were already planning their wedding to him for reasons that were purely selfish. But than he was paired with Clary and I was still a little skeptical." He said and he gave me a kind smile. "There aren't a lot of people who take this job seriously. They want to be in a position of high power to feel like they are better than everyone, but getting to know Clary these past few months has given me enough faith, and has calmed my nerves about having to retire one day. I know the society will be in great hands when my son takes over, and I know that with Clary by his side they will make one powerful, and trustworthy leaders of this society." I couldn't help but smile when he was done talk. I got up and walked over to him and gave him a hug. He was going to be the best father-in-law I could ever imagine and I was even more excited to give him my gift. When I pulled away I smiled at him and made my way over to the canvases and grabbed the one for them. I walked over and stood in front of them and smiled.

"I had no idea what to get you for Christmas." I admitted and they laughed. "I wanted to give you something meaningful, and something that would be different, but I couldn't think of anything until I remembered that I'm actually quite a good painter." I said and they laughed. "There was a moment that you two shared with Jace that I don't think I was supposed to see but I did." I said and I looked over at Jace and he smiled. "I couldn't get it out of my head, and finally I sketched up the picture and decided to paint it." I smiled at them and they smiled back. "And I must say, it's pretty good. I'm really proud of it." I said and I turned the canvas around. Celine gasped as her hands flew over her mouth while Stephan smiled. After a few moment so silence Celine finally spoke.

"Clary, it's absolutely stunning." She said and I blushed. She walked over and gave me a hug which I gladly reciprocated. "You captured this moment perfectly, and I can't wait to hang it up."

"You truly are an incredibly artist Clary." Stephan said and I smiled and looked over at Jace. He saw the picture and smiled and winked at me. I walked over and grabbed the other canvas and stood in front of Jace.

"You were a little more difficult than your parents considering we have had so many amazing memories together already." I said and he smiled. "I remember you telling me after you looked through my sketchbook and told me that when we get married you wanted me to decorate our house with my artwork." I said and he nodded and smiled at the memory. "I was trying to think of my favorite memory of us up until this point and than it finally clicked." I said as I turned the canvas around and I saw Jace's eyes widen. "This was the night we met, with a few modification for how our relationship has changed. I remember telling you that I'd kill to paint that sky that night, and I finally found a reason too. These past 4 months with you have been amazing. I was incredibly nervous to meet you that night, and the first thing you said to me was 'really makes you think doesn't it?' and with that simple sentence you instantly calmed me down and I knew that it would workout." I said and he smiled brightly up at me. "I realized shorty after we started getting to know each other that being nervous was ridiculous because we were soulmates for a reason, and I couldn't think of a better way to commemorate that than painting our first night together." I turned the canvas around and I saw his eyes widen and his jaw slightly drop. He was taking in the whole picture and after a few minutes he stood up and walked over to me. He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine and I smiled while he kissed me.

"I love it." He said when he pulled away and I blushed. "This will go in the front of our house for everyone to see." He said and I laughed. He put the painting down and took my hands in his and smiled at me. "I have a gift for you as well."

"You do?" I asked. Completely surprised that he got me anything at all.

"You know how interested I am in the history of our society." He said and I nodded. "Well, I also find it really interesting to know about how life worked before our society formed." He continued. "I was reading about it a while ago and it got me thinking about us. Our future had been planned since we were little. I was always going to marry you, and you were always going to marry me. We're soulmates, and that was that." He said and he locked eyes with me. "Well, I wanted to go a little further than just knowing we were going to get married." He released one of my hands and reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny box. When he opened it, there sat a beautiful ring. My jaw dropped and I looked back up at Jace who had a smile on his face. "There used to be this tradition that when a couple was going to get married the male would 'propose' and that would start of their 'engagement'." He said and I couldn't stop looking at the ring. "It was symbol that they were beginning their lives together and showing the world that they had chosen each other and they would stay faithful to that person." He said and my eyes began to water. "I know it isn't customary, and I know we're getting married regardless of feelings or love because we're still getting to know each other, but we'll grow into that. But I wanted to give you this because I wanted you to know that despite you being my soulmate, I choose you to be my wife because there truly isn't anyone else in this society that I could even see me spending the rest of my life with." He finished and tears were streaming down my face at this point. This was the most romantic thing he's ever done for me, and it truly made me feel like our future was going to be even more amazing than I thought it was going to be. "So Clarissa Morgenstern, do you accept this ring as a symbol of our upcoming marriage and as a commitment to each other and our future together?" He asked and despite the tears I couldn't help but smile.

"I'd be honored." I said and he slid the ring onto my third finger on my left hand. I looked up at him and he smiled.

"Apparently this was a symbol that you were getting married. This finger has a vein that leads directly to your heart." He said and I nodded. "They called it a ring finger." He laughed and I did too.

"I absolutely love it." I said as I looked at the ring and back at Jace. I stood on my tip toes and pressed my lips to his. I had totally forgotten that our parents were there until I broke away from Jace and my mom and Celine were taking my hand and inspecting the ring. They were totally gushing at how beautiful it was and I couldn't blame them. It was a beautiful silver band with an emerald in the middle, surrounded by diamonds. Jace did and amazing job picking out a ring, and when I looked up at him our eyes locked and I smiled. Our future defiantly looked bright and promising and I couldn't believe I got to experience that with him.


	8. Chapter 7

**Authors Note:**

 **So this was the first view we have of Malec together and I think it's a pretty sweet scene. Like I said, I won't be writing in a Malec or Sizzy POV all that often, but you will get to see their relationship progress through Clace but also through the little bites I decide to write in other POV's! Hope you enjoyed! :)**

 **Chapter Seven**

 **Time Jump – Five Months Later**

 **Alec POV:**

The weather was finally warm enough that I could take Magnus on that camping trip he so reluctantly agreed to come on. I was excited to share what I loved to do with Magnus. I found his flaw rather funny, and when he first told me I laughed for a couple minutes. His flaw was that he had never appreciated nature. His parents tired to get him a cat but he screamed when the cat brought him a dead mouse one day. To this day Magnus has rarely ventured outside or did anything naturey. I was pretty excited to give him a new experience.

I walked over to Magnus's house and rang the doorbell. I waited for a minute before it opened and there stood Magnus in clothes that I've never seen before. They were dull and colorless, and he wasn't wearing any glitter and it was pretty interesting to see. I couldn't keep the laughter in as some escaped my mouth.

"Stop laughing Alexander." Magnus said and I smiled.

"You look good." I said and he rolled his eyes.

"No I don't. This is not for me." Magnus said and I walked into his house. He had clearly over packed for a three day camping trip but that was Magnus for you.

"Magnus, you haven't even been camping yet. Give it a try, for me." I said and Magnus frowned.

"You're lucky I like you." Magnus said and I smiled. I know that I was a little discouraged when we first started to get to know each other but I totally understood why we were soulmates now, and I was actually quite liking getting to know Magnus.

"Come one, we don't want to get there too late." I said and he nodded. I loaded his bags into the car and we went on our way. The place where I normally went to hunt and camp wasn't far away but far enough that we wouldn't disturb the society.

It took us about 2 hours to get to the place where I normally go and when I got out of the car I took a deep breath. I hated that I couldn't go hunting and camping in the winter. I looked at Magnus and he seemed put off and I smiled.

"I'm going to teach you how to build a tent." I said and he frowned.

"Seriously?" He said and I laughed and grabbed our stuff and started making my way to the campsite. I put the stuff down and Magnus really seemed to hate this idea. I shook my head and started to make my way over to the campsite where I normally go.

I didn't torture Magnus with how to make a tent 101. He sat back and watched as I put up the tent in 10 minutes. After it was done I lugged all our bags inside and started getting it ready. I put our sleeping bags out and made sure there were no rocks underneath where we would be staying and when I turned around Magnus had a disgusted looked on his face.

"You're going to make me sleep on the ground?" He asked and I smiled.

"Of course I am. You get to drag me to events, and dress me every now and then. I get to bring you along to camp and make you sleep on the ground." I said and she growled.

"Fine, but I'm zipping our sleeping bags together and we're going to cuddle." He said which caused me to laugh.

"Deal." I said and Magnus smiled. I made my way out of the tent and started a fire. I wouldn't get any good hunting in today, so it was just about getting Magnus used to the outdoors.

Once I had the fire started I pulled out a big log for us to sit on. Magnus was still in the tent doing whatever he was doing and I just decided to wait for him. I was poking the fire with a stick making sure that it didn't go out when I felt a blanket drape across my shoulders. I look up and see Magnus smiling at me. He takes a seat next to me and wraps himself in the blanket as well. Magnus didn't say anything to me at first, so I just let him drink in the scenery. He might not of liked camping, but he couldn't deny how beautiful and peaceful it was out here.

"I'll admit, it's quite a view." Magnus finally said and I couldn't help but smile.

"I like getting away from all the people and having this place to myself." I said and I saw Magnus nod.

"So this is like your sanctuary?" He asked and I nodded.

"In a way. Don't get me wrong, I love my family, but sometimes I just really like being alone, and this is the one place where I know that I can get that."

"I'm sorry I'm intruding on your special place." He said and I laughed.

"If I didn't want you here, I wouldn't have invited you." I said and he smiled. "As much as you didn't want to come, I'm glad you're here."

"Really?" He asked and I nodded.

"I know we didn't really get off on the right foot. I was kinda shocked when we first met, but I know why we're soulmates, and I've enjoyed getting to know you."

"So have I Alexander." Magnus said and I rolled my eyes at the fact that he liked to call me by my full name. I poked the fire again so that it wouldn't burn out and I felt Magnus move closer to me. "So, what time are you going out hunting tomorrow?"

"We're going out at around 6." I said and his eyes widened.

"I'm going with you?" Magnus asked and I nodded. "But I'm not a morning person, or a fan of guns."

"It's a good thing I don't use a gun to hunt." I said and he looked at me with confusion. "I've always been into hunting the old fashion way."

"Please don't tell me you charge the animal with a knife." Magnus said and I laughed.

"No, I prefer using my bow and arrow." I said and I saw a hint of shock cross his face.

"You shoot arrows at your targets?" Magnus asked and I nodded. "Why?"

"It's more challenging. Anyone can look through the barrel of a gun and put a trigger, but it takes a lot of practice, and skill to aim the bow right, release it at the right moment with enough speed to actually cause harm to the animal. There's a craft to it, and I admire the craft."

"I learn something new about you every day Alexander." He said and I laughed.

"Isn't that the point?" I said and he rolled his eyes and shoved me lightly. We sat there peacefully by the fire and looking up at the sky. I was enjoying this alone time with Magnus, and I knew that eventually Magnus and I would work up to the physical stuff in our relationship, I mean we haven't even shared our first kiss yet. I mean, I'm not really that open of a person and Magnus respected that but for some reason it felt right. I turned to face Magnus and he turned and smiled at me. I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his. Trying to explain this kiss was not easy. It was filled with every emotion that I could possibly think of. As our lips moved in sync with each together all I could feel throughout my body was passion, and urgency, and electricity. But this kiss was also gentle, and warm, and needed. When I pulled away our eyes locked and I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face.

"Took you long enough." Magnus said and I laughed. "I thought I was going to lose my mind if you didn't kiss me on this trip."

"I'm sorry it took me so long." I said and Magnus stood up and reached his hand out.

"Don't worry about it darling, it was worth the wait." I grabbed his hand and he helped me up. We put out the fire and Magnus smiled at me. "So, how about that cuddle session?"

"I think it sounds perfect." I said and we entered the tent. We both changed into our pajamas and entered our giant sleeping bag. Neither of us were really tired but there was something about being cuddled in a tent with Magnus that just sounded right. When I sipped it up Magnus put his arm around me and I leaned into his side.

"I think I could get used to this." Magnus said and I laughed.

"Does that mean you'll come camping with me more often?" I asked and I felt Magnus laugh.

"We'll see." He said and I nodded. I could work with that. Before I knew it was drifting off into a dreamless sleep, wrapped in the warmth of my soulmate and nothing felt more right in my whole entire life.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

 **Time Jump – End of August**

 **Clary POV:**

The last few months I have been in complete wedding mode. Since Stephan was the head of the society, our wedding was pretty much an open invite for the whole society, which made it ten times more stressful. I spent almost every day this summer with my mom and Celine in order to pull everything together. Our ceremonies weren't very personal, and I was okay with that because I knew how Jace and I felt about each other and I didn't care that we had to go traditional during the ceremony, because after that it was just a big party.

I was currently sitting in Jace's house with Celine and my mom working out the last detail of the ceremony. It was customary that the bride wore something from her mother and her future mother-in-law but Celine couldn't think of anything that was perfect enough for me to wear on my wedding day. I mean, the wedding was in two days, so we didn't have much time.

"Celine, honestly, it can be as simple as a pin in my hair." I said and she looked at me.

"I want it to be absolutely perfect." She said and I walked over and grabbed her hands in mine.

"It will be perfect. We planned this day to perfect for the past couple months, and I can tell you right now, it's going to be a beautiful ceremony, followed by an amazing party." I said and she smiled.

"I have a pair of beautiful pearl earrings that would look absolutely amazing on you." She finally said and I smiled.

"I would be honored to wear them." I said and she pulled me into a hug.

"I can't believe you're getting married in a few days." My mom said and I laughed.

"It's weird for me too. I mean, I'm going to be Jace's wife in a few days." I said and I smiled at the thought.

"I can't tell you how excited I am to welcome you into the Herondale family." Celine said and I smiled.

"Do you think I can do it?" I asked after a second.

"Of course I do sweetheart. You and Jace already make an incredible pair. I think you two will handle being the head of this society remarkably." Celine said and I gave her a small smile.

"I'm afraid that I won't be able to live up to you." I said and Celine smiled.

"Sweetheart, Stephan's mother taught me everything I know. I was clueless when I married him as well. I was terrified, and shy, and I hate to admit this but Stephan and I didn't really get along until a couple months after we got married."

"Really?" I asked and she smiled.

"You're going to fail. You're going to mess up. You're going to get nasty looks, and you're going to be looked down upon." Celine explained. "But you have to remember that Jace is your soulmate, and this is your destiny. You were always meant to be in this position and you were always meant to be greater than other."

"I just really want to do everything right." I said and Celine smiled.

"You and Jace have a great relationship. I'm actually quite jealous of it. I wish Stephan and I got along that well in the beginning."

"Thanks for the pep talk." I said and she laughed. "I really needed it."

"Jace doesn't take over as head of the society until he's 30. You two have plenty of time to learn everything you need to know before that happens." Celine said and I nodded. "I will be here to answer any questions you have and help you through whatever you have trouble with."

"I guess this is just pre-wedding jitters." I said and Celine and my mom laugh.

"It's completely normal sweetheart." My mom said and I looked at her. "I was a nervous wreck before I married your father."

"Was it easier once you were at the alter?" I asked.

"Once I saw him standing there I knew that it was going to be okay." My mom said and I nodded. "We should get home for dinner sweetheart."

"Can I go say goodbye to Jace first?" I said and my mom and Celine smiled and nodded. I got up and made my way up the stairs and when I got to his door I knocked. After a moment the door opened and there stood Jace.

"Hey, I thought you were with my mom discussing wedding details." He said and I smiled.

"We finished. I mean, our wedding is in two days, there wasn't really much else to go over besides what your mom wanted to give me to wear." I said and he laughed.

"Are you leaving?" He asked and I nodded.

"I just wanted to say goodbye before I go. I know we won't be seeing each other until the wedding and I don't really like it." I said and he laughed. He pulled me into him and gave me a sweet kiss.

"I don't like it either, but after the wedding we get to move in together and we don't have to be apart any longer." He said and I smiled.

"I love the sound of that." I said and he smiled.

"I'll see you at our wedding." He said and I nodded.

"I'll be the one in gold." I said and he laughed. Gold was a tradition in our society to be worn on ones wedding day, it was interesting, but my dress was beautiful so I wasn't complaining. Jace and I stood there embracing for a while. Neither of us saying anything, but I could tell he wanted too. After a few moments he took a deep breath and smiled.

"Clary." He said and I nodded letting him know that I heard him. "I think that I'm falling in love with you." He said and my jaw dropped. Our eyes stayed locked and I took a moment to let it sink in. "I know we're getting married in a few days, but I just had to tell you before than."

"I think I'm falling in love with you too." I said after the shock wore off. The smile that Jace showed me after the words left my mouth meant everything to me. It told me that he was truly happy in our relationship and that it was taking nothing but a positive direction and I couldn't wait to be married.

"Okay, I think I've taken enough of your time." He said as he pressed his lips to mine. "I'll see you in a couple days."

"See you soon Jace." I said as I tore my body away from his and made my way back down the stairs. I met my mom at the door and her and Celine looked at me.

"Everything okay sweetie?" My mom asked and I looked at her.

"Of course. Why wouldn't it be?" I asked.

"You looked a little zoned out." My mom said and I smiled and shook my head.

"No, just excited for the wedding." I said and she smiled.

"Remember, meet here at 11 am. Jace will be out with Stephan, your brother and your father so you don't have to worry about him. I invited Izzy over because I know she is fantastic with hair." Celine said and I nodded.

"See you in a couple days." I said and she nodded. My mom put her arm around my shoulders as we walked back to our house.

"Something happened while you were with Jace." She said. It wasn't a question but a statement.

"I'm just really happy that he's my soulmate and that we're getting married in a couple days." I said and she laughed.

"Something is different Clary. I can tell." She said and my blush betrayed me. "He told you he was in love with you didn't he?"

"Not exactly." I said. "He said he thinks he's falling in love with me." I said and she nodded. "And I told him the same thing."

"You two really are perfect together." My mom said and I smiled.

"I like to think we are, but we've only known each other for a year. Things could change once we're married." I said and my mom smiled.

"You two look at each other like you're the only two on the planet. I don't think anything could change that between you two." She said.

"You think so?" I asked.

"I know so. I've seen my fair share of weddings in my life Clary, and what you and Jace have, is on a totally different level than anything I've ever seen before." She explained. When we got back to our house my father had dinner ready and we sat down and talked about anything but the wedding, which I was thankful for. I was soaking up these moments with my parents that would soon end, but as sad as it was that this chapter of my life was ending, I was excited to begin a new one with Jace.


	10. Chapter 9

**Authors Note:**

 **This one took me some time, but I hope you enjoy their wedding, because I really enjoyed writing it! Let me know what you think, and don't read too much into the history lesson about the society, it's a loose idea that I just came up with, but I like it, and I think it's a pretty cool little history lesson for Jace!**

 **Chapter Nine**

 **Time Jump – Wedding**

 **Jace POV:**

I was dragged out of my house by my father this morning so that Clary could get ready at my house. I was getting married today, and I was super excited to start this journey with Clary by my side. Apparently there was some tradition that was in the line of leaders since the society was started so that's what I was doing today. I had no idea where we were going, but I was too busy thinking about Clary and the fact that we were getting married to care at this moment.

We had finally arrived at our destination and I was confused because it was an old home in the middle of nowhere. I got our of the car and followed my dad. He entered the home and I knew he knew what he was doing so I just followed him. He led us to a room and than just stopped. We were all quiet, waiting for my father to start talking. Finally he turned around and looked at me.

"This house belonged to the man who started this society." He said and I knew that it was one of my relatives. "They had their meeting in this very room and founded a whole new society. It's historical, and it means a lot to our family Jace, but it also means a lot to Clary's as well." He said and I was confused. "There were four families who decided that there needed to be a change, and what we are today, was all their idea." He said as he walked over to the fireplace. We clearly followed curious as to what he was looking at. When I got over there, I saw four names etched into the wood. _Herondale, Lightwood, Carstairs, and Morgenstern._ I looked up at my dad and than over to Valentine.

"Did you know about this?" I asked Valentine and he nodded.

"I knew that my family played an important roll in the making of our society, but I didn't know about this." He said.

"The Morgenstern's and the Herondale's have a long history together, but until this day, they have never been soulmates." He said and I nodded. "You and Clary are the first that I know of, and I don't think you understand how truly remarkable this is."

"I guess with all the reading I've done, I didn't pay much attention to the families that started it all." I said and my dad smiled.

"That's because it isn't written down in a book." He explained.

"Why not? It's our history." I said.

"While you learn about the general history of our society, this part is meant to be a secret, only to be shared with the future head of the society." He said and I nodded. "Our ancestors were close. More like family than friends, and when Morgenstern brought up the idea of a new society, Herondale was on board 100%. They eventually got Lightwood and Carstairs to join and they started brainstorming." He said.

"So if this was Morgenstern's idea, why was Herondale the head?" I asked.

"Believe it or not, Morgenstern wasn't comfortable making public speeches and giving orders. Unlike Valentine here, being an authoritative figure wasn't in his character. He liked to be in the background. " He said and Valentine laughed.

"Doesn't seem like my kind of relative." He said and Jonathan and I laughed.

"Lightwood was actually supposed to be the head. Very out spoken, used to getting his way, and not afraid of a challenge." My dad explained.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Herondale was more liked. He was friends with everyone, and people really enjoyed him. They felt like he was a friend, rather than a political figure. It's not that Lightwood had enemies, but people generally gravitated more towards Herondale than Lightwood." He said and I nodded. "They decided to leave it open to the people who would be involved in this society. They wanted to have a leader that everyone enjoyed, and Herondale was that guy." He said.

"So what happened to the others?" I asked.

"Morgenstern started writing the rules, forming the society, making sure everything was in order. Lightwood decided to work on the laws. He would take what Morgenstern was saying, and he would make them work, and write up document and document making sure everything was legal. And Carstairs, he was the level head. He made sure everyone was staying calm. He defused a lot of fights between the men, and he kept the society from falling apart while it was still being formed."

"And everything just happened to work out?" I asked and my dad laughed.

"Not exactly. It took years for the society to start working. There were mistakes, and flaws, and sometimes they questioned what the hell they were doing, but Herondale never let it discourage him form trying, and he had Morgenstern, Lightwood, and Carstairs all there to help." He said and I nodded.

"I'm appreciative of this lesson dad, but what was the point of it?" I asked and he laughed.

"One point was that the Herondale's and the Morgenstern's have been friends and families for hundreds of years, and I wanted you to know how far back our relationship went. The second point was that, you are destined to be the head of this society. Herondale's have been doing it for 500 years, and it's okay to screw up." He said. "People think we need to be perfect, but I made mistakes when I first took over, and it was hard, but it does get easier. From the moment this society was formed, our family was destined for greatness, and you will fulfill that. It just might take you some time to get it all together."

"Thanks dad." I said and he came over and hugged me.

"I know you're freaking out. I was too when I was your age. I thought I was never going to be able to fit in my fathers shoes, but he helped me a lot before it was my time to take over, and I'll help you. And your mom will help Clary and you two will run this society to the best of your abilities and that all anyone can ever ask of you."

"Wow. I didn't know how much I needed to hear that until right now." I said and he laughed.

"You two will be fine. I can already see how much you truly care for one another." He said and I nodded.

"He's right, I've never seen Clary so happy. You've really brought something out of her that I didn't know she was missing." Valentine said and I almost forgot there were there.

"She's brings out something in me too. I guess that's what happens when you finally meet your soulmate." I said and they nodded.

"It's an incredible feeling to find that piece you didn't even know was missing." Jonathan said and I nodded.

"Come on, we should head back. We have a wedding to attend." My dad said and we all walked back to the car. I didn't realize how much I was freaking out about becoming the head of society until today, but after listening to my dad I knew that this was meant to be me, and I was meant to run this society, and I was going to try my hardest to run it properly, and make my family proud.

 **Clary POV:**

"Are you sure I don't look stupid?" I asked for the millionth time today. I was standing in front of the mirror looking at my reflection.

"Clary, you look absolutely gorgeous. Jace is going to lose his mind." Izzy said and I turned around.

"I feel over dressed." I said and they laughed.

"It's your wedding baby, you're supposed to be dressed up." My mom said and I sighed.

"Why am I freaking out so much?" I said and Celine walked over to me and grabbed my hands.

"Because you're getting married. It doesn't matter who is at the end of that aisle, whether you love them or you don't, it's scary for anyone." She said and I nodded.

"You are Jace are going to be fine baby. You two are so perfectly matched it's scary." My mom said and I gave her a small smile. "Come on, it should be starting soon."

"Do you think he showed up?" I asked and Celine laughed.

"I spoke to him 10 minutes ago, and he is just as anxious as you are my dear." She said and I nodded. "Come on, let's go get you two married."

I followed Celine out of her house and over to where the ceremony was taking place. I was so nervous and I couldn't control my shaking hands. I was ready to marry Jace, and I couldn't wait to start our lives together, but actually getting married was scary as shit. After about a 5 minute walk I could hear the low mummer of people. My mom and Celine both gave me a kiss on the cheek and walked away. I took a deep breath and than my father was beside me.

"You ready?" He asked and I smiled up at him.

"I am." I said and he smiled and pressed his lips to the top of my head.

"Let's go make that boy my son-in-law." He said and I laughed.

The music started and Izzy started walking down the aisle. Once she was done, the whole society stood and the music shifted. I walked out behind the wall that was hiding me and my eyes immediately locked with Jace's. He had the biggest smile on his face which caused me to have the biggest smile on my face. It felt like it was taking forever to get down the aisle, but once I was there I handed my flowers to Izzy and Jace took my hands in his.

"You look absolutely stunning." He said and I couldn't help but blush.

"Thank you. You look amazing as well." I said and he squeezed my hands a little.

"Welcome to the wedding of Clarissa Morgenstern, and Jonathan Herondale." The leader of the church said. "Upon Jonathan's request, the ceremony has been alter slightly, but I assure you all, it will be just as sweet, if not even more so." He said and I laughed. "Jonathan and Clarissa were destined to be together since a young age. They complete each other, and from what I've seen of them, they truly care deeply about one another, and I have no doubt in my mind that Jonathan and Clarissa will have a truly wonderful life together." He said and I looked at Jace and I couldn't get the smile off my face. "Now, for the vows. Jonathan, repeat after me." He said and he nodded. "I, Jonathan Herondale."

"I, Jonathan Herondale." He repeated.

"Take you, Clarissa Morgenstern as my soulmate and life partner."

"Take you, Clarissa Morgenstern as my soulmate and life partner." Jace said.

"I promise to take care of you, and provide for you, and be there for you as long as we both shall live." The leader of the church said.

"I promise to take care of you, and provide for you, and be there for you as long as we both shall live." He said and I smiled. The vows we were given were meant to be generic, and kinda of impersonal, but hearing Jace say them meant the world to me.

"Clarissa, repeat after me. I, Clarissa Morgenstern."

"I, Clarissa Morgenstern." I repeated.

"Take you, Jonathan Herondale as my soulmate and life partner."

"Take you, Jonathan Herondale as my soulmate and life partner." Jace said.

"I promise to take care of you, and support you, and be there for you as long as we both shall live." The leader of the church said.

"I promise to take care of you, and support you, and be there for you as long as we both shall live." I said and he smiled at me.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. This is where the ceremony will change. Jonathan has decided to add his own personal vow to Clarissa in an exchanging of rings." The head of the church said. "Jonathan, I was told you had something to say." He said and Jace nodded.

"Being your soulmate has been more than I could ever hope for. The minute we met, we instantly got along, and that was one thing I was nervous about. I wanted to truly connect with the girl I was with, and we have connected on so many levels that I feel like we are two souls that were spilt apart waiting to meet again." He said and my eyes started to well up. "I love you Clary, and this past year has been truly amazing, and I can't wait for us start our lives together, and make even more memories than we already have." He said. He slid a simple band on my left middle finger that matched my other ring perfectly.

"I don't have anything prepared." I said and he laughed. "You didn't tell me this was going to happen." I said and I heard everyone laugh.

"Just speak from your heart." He said and I took a deep breath.

"Meeting you was one of the most terrifying things I've ever done." I said and he smiled. "I was so scared I was going to be with someone who didn't like me, and who was miserable, and I just I didn't want that. I wanted someone who was funny, and sweet, and an overall amazing person inside and out. When you first told me your name I was floored. I mean, I had no idea my soulmate was going to be the future head of this society, and it scared me." I said and I squeezed his hands. "Getting to know you has been the greatest thing that's ever happened to me. You make me laugh, and you take care of me, and you complete me, as cliché as that sounds." I said and I looked into his eyes. "I love you too Jace, and there isn't anyone else that I'd rather be soulmates with than you, and I can't wait to start our lives together, and grow together." I said. He handed me something and when I looked at it, it was a simple silver band. I looked up at him and he held his left hand out. I slid it on his middle finger and smiled as I looked up at him.

"Now I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." The head of the society. Jace out his hand on either side of my face and lowered his lips to mine. I smiled throughout the kiss, and when we broke apart I was happier than I was before. Being Jace's wife was going to be fun, and it might have it's challenges but I knew we could make it work because we were soulmates, and this was our destiny.


	11. Chapter 10

**Authors Note:**

 **I was planning on making this chapter longer, but I felt like I ended it on a good note. I also have plans for the other chapter and I didn't think it would fit into this one, which is why this one is so short, but fear not, I have more plans for this story! Let me know what you think! :)**

 **Chapter Ten**

 **Clary POV:**

When Jace and I walked out of the ceremony and back to his house I couldn't stop smiling. When the door closed and Jace turned around he walked towards me and slammed our lips together. Being his wife was already everything I hoped for and I couldn't wait to see where it went. When we broke apart our eyes locked and he smiled.

"Did you mean it?" He asked and I laughed.

"Of course I meant it." I said and he laughed.

"Sorry, I just can't believe you love me. It was my biggest fear that I was going to be stuck in one of those loveless marriages, and I just can't believe you love me." He said and I laughed.

"I can't believe you love me." I said and he laughed. "How long until we have to go to the party?"

"We have about 25 minutes until we're expected there." He said and I smiled.

"I can't wait to get out of this dress." I said and he laughed.

"You aren't going to wear it to the party?" He asked.

"I have a different dress for that. You mom and mine thought a short dress was more appropriate so that I was constricted." I said and he nodded.

"Well, you go get changed, and than we'll head out." He said and I nodded. I made my way upstairs and into his room where I got ready earlier. I slipped out of my big gown and slipped into the little dress that hugged my body in all the right places. It stopped at mid thigh and was covered in sequence. It wasn't what I normally would go for, but I fell in love with it the moment I put it on. I slipped into my heels and looked at myself in the mirror. Pleased with my appearance I made my way downstairs. When I got to the bottom Jace was standing there waiting for me, and as soon as our eyes locked his jaw dropped.

"How do I look?" I asked as I made it to the bottom.

"I thought you were sexy before, but my god Clare, you are so incredibly sexy that I can't believe you're mine." He said as he pulled me into him. I leaned up and pressed my lips to his and he immediately deepened in. We stood there for who knows how long when a knock interrupted us. We broke apart and Jace opened the door to find Izzy standing on the other side.

"You two can make out all night long when you get to your house, but you're late for your own party." She said and Jace and I laughed.

"Shall we Mrs. Herondale?" He asked as he held up his arm. I linked mine with his and giggled.

"We shall Mr. Herondale." I said and we made our way to our party. This was going to be an amazing night, I just knew it.

 **Time Jump – A Couple Hours Later**

 **Clary POV:**

Jace and I were walking back to _our_ house after hours of dancing, and eating, and drinking. Our families had been moving us in slowly throughout the week and after today it was officially our home. Jace took the key out and opened the front door. We walked in and Jace picked me up and immediately started towards our bedroom. When we got there he put me on the bed and took my shoes off. After he was done his lips made a trail up my body until he finally got to my lips. I don't think I could ever get tired of kissing Jace, and I was planning on doing it whenever I could.

We laid there kissing for what felt like hours until he slowly started to unzip my dress. I'm not going to lie, the sexual tension has been building for the past couple months, and we both needed this night more than you could possibly know.

He slipped my dress off flawlessly, and I started to unbutton his shirt. In a couple minutes we were both only covered by the sheet, and our lips hadn't stopped kissing. I knew tonight was going to end on this note, and I couldn't have pictured it being anymore perfect. Jace finally broke the kiss and looked into my eyes.

"I love you." He said and I couldn't help but smile.

"I love you too." I said and his lips were immediately on mine again. Today was the most perfect day, and it was ending in the most perfect way.

 **Time Jump – Next Morning**

 **Clary POV:**

I woke up in the morning and I was alone. I sat up and realized that Jace was nowhere in our room. I rubbed my eyes and last night came flooding back to me. I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face. Jace had been absolutely perfect, and we had connected on a different level that just brought us closer together. I heard something from downstairs, and I assumed it was Jace. I got out of bed and put his button up shirt on followed by my panties but nothing else. I walked downstairs and when I got to the kitchen I saw Jace making breakfast.

"I could get used to this." I said and he turned around.

"If you're going to wake up like that every morning, I think I hit the jackpot." He said and I laughed. "Seriously Clary, you just get sexier every time I see you." He said and he made his way over to me and pressed his lips to mine. "How was last night?"

"Perfect." I said and he smiled.

"I thought so too." He said as he placed pancakes in front of me. "I wanted to make my new wife breakfast for the first time in our new home, and I think I did a pretty good job." He said and I took a bite and looked at him.

"These are amazing Jace." I said and he smiled.

"I've mastered pancakes over the years." He said and I laughed. "So, what do you want to do on our first day as husband and wife?"

"How about we sit on our couch and watch movies?" I ask and he laughs.

"Sounds perfect." He said and I smiled. We finished breakfast and made our way into the living room. I put on a random movie and cuddled next to Jace on the couch. Waking up to Jace every morning was something I could get used too, and I had a feeling I was going to enjoy married life a lot.


	12. Chapter 11

**Authors Note:**

 **So, I got a couple reviews about not liking Sizzy, and as I mentioned before, I don't plan on going into detail with them, but I wanted you to have a little snippet into their relationship because they will be mentioned in this story because of the friendships they have with Clary and Jace. I don't plan on making a lot of chapters in their POV, but I thought it was necessary to let you in on their beginnings. I promise, this stories main focus is Clary and Jace, and if I feel like I need to explain someone through Sizzy, or Malec, I will. I know they might not be your favorite, but when I write in their POV, I feel like it's important, otherwise I wouldn't bother putting it in there! Okay, my little rant is over! Thank you for everyone who is reading, and following along with this story! Means a lot to me! :)**

 **Chapter Eleven**

 **Time Jump – Two Months Later**

 **Clary POV:**

I'm not going to lie, married life was pretty sweet. Celine and Stephan insisted that we don't start learning the ropes until after the New Year and Jace and I weren't complaining. We weren't obligated to do anything with our time except have fun and enjoy being newlyweds. We filled most of our days with activities of course. My old art teacher had asked me to come back at help her out, and Luke asked Jace to come and help him coach one of the teams so we weren't just lying around doing nothing, although the days where we don't get out of bed until almost noon happen far more often than you would probably think.

Jace and I didn't care though. We were still getting to know each other, and Jace told me that a couple after marriage used to go on this thing called a 'honeymoon' so that's what I like to think Jace and I are doing. Instead of going somewhere though, we just mentally checked out some days.

Today not one of those days that we could mentally check out though because today was the day that Simon and Izzy were getting married and I already knew that Izzy was going to have me running around like a chicken with my head cut off. She had been freaking out trying to make this day absolutely perfect for the past couple months, and it definitely showed. She was barely sleeping, and barely eating. She was running herself into the ground, and I was worried about her.

I woke up and groaned because I knew that once I left my house that my day wouldn't end until after her party. I rolled over and Jace was still sleeping. I pressed a kiss to his chest before getting out of bed and making my way to the shower. I don't know how long I stood there soaking up the hot water until I heard Jace start talking.

"You want me to make you something to eat Clary?" He asked and I poked my head out of the shower.

"I'll just have some coffee right now. I think we're eating at the Lightwood's." I said and he started walking over to me. I kept my head out of the shower and he smiled and pressed his lips to mine.

"Good morning." He said and I smiled.

"Good morning." I said back.

"Alright, I'll be downstairs when you're done." He said as he left the bathroom. I don't think that I could ever get tired of waking up next to that man.

When I was finished my shower I just put on some jeans and a hoodie. I was going to have to change when I got to the Lightwood's anyway, and I didn't feel like changing more than I needed to today. I made my way downstairs where I saw Jace sitting at the table with two cups of coffee sitting on the table. I walked over and took a seat, and grabbed my coffee.

"You didn't have to wake up just to make me coffee." I said and he laughed.

"Alec called me and asked if I could help Simon get ready for today so I'm needed as well." He said and I nodded. "According to Alec, he's freaking out."

"I totally understand that. I was freaking out all day before we got married." I said and he smiled.

"I was nervous as hell, but I knew you were more than just my soulmate, and I know that Izzy and Simon are getting to that point too." He said and I smiled.

"This is going to be an incredibly long day." I said and he laughed.

"And we have another one in just a couple days." He said and I laughed.

"I still think they should have had a double wedding." I said and Jace scoffed.

"Izzy would never share this day with anyone." He said and I laughed because he was so right. I finished my coffee and put my mug in the sink and made my way back over to Jace.

"I'll see you at the ceremony?" I asked and he smiled.

"Of course." He said. I leaned down and pressed my lips to his.

"I love you." I said and I truly never got tired of saying it.

"I love you too. Good luck today." He said and I laughed.

I made my way over to the Lightwood house and when I entered, I felt like I had just entered a war zone. Izzy was running around screaming at people and Maryse looked utterly worried. I walked over to her and when she saw me she quickly pulled me into a hug.

"Oh thank god. Can you please calm her down?" She asked and I laughed.

"I can try my best." I said and I started following Izzy around. It took about 5 minutes before she realized that I was there, and when she finally did notice me she just turned and started pacing. "Isabelle, you need to calm down."

"Calm down? Calm down? I can't calm down, I'm getting married today. Do you know how stressful this is?" She said and I laughed.

"Yes I do. I remember a certain someone telling me I needed to breath on my wedding day." I said and she turned to face me again.

"I've gone crazy haven't I?" She asked and I laughed.

"You're just nervous. It's totally understandable." I said and she sighed and sat on the couch. "Today will be perfect Iz."

"I really hope so." She said and I took her hands in mine.

"What's your biggest fear about today?" I asked.

"That we won't be happy. I've spent the last year loving everything I've learned about him, but I can't get my parents relationship out of my mind. I keep thinking that's how Simon and I are going to end up." She said.

"I've known Simon the majority of my life Iz, he's a great guy who puts his whole heart into everything he does. He really likes you, and I can totally see him falling in love with you."

"You think?" She asked and I smiled.

"I know so. You're lucky to have him Iz, because I know he feels like the luckiest guy in the society with you as his soulmate." I said and she smiled.

"Was it weird when you and Jace first starting living together?" She asked after a moment.

"I thought it would be, but the first night was surprisingly easy, and it's just gotten better since." I said and she smiled.

"Have you two had sex yet?" She asked. Normally it was inappropriate to ask such questions to others, but Izzy was one of Jace's closet friends, and she really had become one of mine as well.

"Yes. We did the night of our marriage." I said and she squealed.

"Were you nervous?" She asked.

"Not even a little. It just happened so naturally that I didn't really have time to be nervous." I said and she nodded. "Is that why you're so bent out of shape right now?" I asked.

"A little. It took us like two weeks before he even kissed me, and sex is way more intimidating than a simple kiss." She said and I laughed.

"Simon likes when the opportunity is right. He gets inside his head a lot." I said and she nodded. "Do you feel ready?"

"I don't know." She said honestly.

"Than don't rush it. Let it happen when you're both ready." I said and she nodded.

"Thanks Clary." She said and I gave her a hug.

"Come on, lets get you ready to be married." I said and I pulled her off the couch.

After a couple hours of getting Izzy picture perfect we were finally done and I was headed towards the ceremony space. Since it was getting chilly out, the ceremony was taking place in the church. Izzy got to be a little more inclusive about who she wanted to invite since her parents weren't in charge of the society, which I was a little envious about. Don't get me wrong, Jace and I had a lovely wedding, but sometimes I wish I could have just shared it with friends and family. When I got to the church and made my way inside I spotted Jace immediately standing at the front talking to Alec. I smiled and made my way over to him, and when I got close enough I wrapped my arms around his arm and he looked down at me and smiled.

"How is Izzy doing?" He asked.

"Before or after the nervous breakdown?" I said and Alec laughed.

"That bad?" Alec asked.

"You have no idea. She was a wreck when I showed up this morning. Your mother was lost and had no idea what to do." I said. "I finally calmed her down and than it took her hours to get her hair and make up just right."

"Sounds like Izzy." Jace said.

"How was Simon?" I asked.

"After I slapped him he was surprisingly calm." Jace said and I slapped his arm.

"You did not." I said and Alec laughed.

"Oh he did. Neither of us could speak because he was just babbling and after about 15 minutes he was tired of it and slapped him. He shut up, Jace and I gave him some encouraging words and he seemed to calm down." He said.

"Well, despite how rude your method was, I'm glad you calmed him down." I said and Jace leaned down and pressed his lips to my temple.

"He's just worried about the future." Alec said and I nodded.

"So is Izzy, but I think they could be really happy together." I said and Jace and Alec nodded in agreement.

After a few more moments we were told to take our seats. The music started and Simon appeared at the alter looking incredibly nervous. Our eyes locked and I gave him a thumbs up and he smiled. When the back doors opened and Izzy appeared, she truly looked like an angel. She had the biggest smile on her face, and when I looked back at Simon, he was beaming.

When Izzy finally made it to the alter I couldn't get the smile off of my face. She truly looked so happy, and I was excited for my best friend to get married. Jace put his arm around me and started rubbing up and down my arm. I looked over at him and he smiled and I leaned into him.

The ceremony was beautiful, and when the head of the church announced that they were husband and wife, I could have swore I saw Simon mouth 'I love you' to her, and I made a mental note to ask her later. Everyone filed out of the church, and we made our way over to the huge hall where the party was taking place.

Izzy and Simon made their appearance 30 minutes after everyone else arrived, and they looked so incredibly happy, that I couldn't keep the smile off my face. They made their way over to us and I pulled Simon into a hug.

"Did I read your lips correctly at the alter, or was my brain playing a trick on me?" I asked as we were hugging and I felt him laugh.

"You read correctly." He said and I laughed.

"You really love her?" I asked as we pulled away and he smiled.

"I really love her. I didn't know when the right time was to tell her, but after seeing her today, and actually becoming husband and wife, I felt like it was the perfect time. I didn't want to wait anymore." He said and I smiled.

"I'm really happy for you Simon." I said and he smiled and glanced over at Izzy who was with Alec and Jace.

"She loves me too." He said. "When we got back to her house after the ceremony she told me she loved me too."

"Today is a great day." I said and he nodded.

"The best." He said and Izzy looked over at us and smiled. "If you don't mind, I am going to go spend some time with my wife. Man I love saying that." He said and I laughed. I gave him a friendly shove in her direction, and I watched as he scooped in and picked her up as they hugged. I was standing there watching my friend loving all over his wife when I felt an arm snake around me. I looked up and Jace was smiling down on me.

"May I have this dance?" He asked and I giggled and nodded. He took my hand and we made our way out on the dance floor where the other couples were dancing. After dancing quietly for a couple moments, I felt Jace press his lips to my ear. "Are you happy?" He asked and I pulled away from him and looked directly into those golden eyes.

"Happier than I've ever been." I replied and he smiled and pressed his lips to mine. Today was a great day.


	13. Chapter 12

**Authors Note:**

 **Okay, so way long overdue, and this chapter is incredibly short, but I thought it was necessary. I am going to time jump it later, but I felt like I needed this to show that they were progressing in their relationship, and in their duties as the future head of the society! I hope to start the next chapter soon, like hopefully today, but who really knows! This story is going to take me a little longer to update than a normal story, so hang in there with me, and let me know what you think! :)**

 **Chapter Twelve**

 **Time Jump – Three Months Later**

 **Clary POV:**

It was now January and Jace and I were about to spend the next 10 years learning everything we can about the society. It was a daunting challenge, but Jace and I were ready. We had 4 months of just chillin out and having fun, but now we start being molded into what we have to be. The future head of this society. I woke up wrapped in Jace's arms not wanting the day to come. We weren't going to be spending it together, which really sucked. Being away from him always made me a little sad.

"You awake?" I heard him say with a groggy voice which caused me to smile.

"Yea." I said as I kissed his bare chest.

"I don't want to face today." He said and I laughed.

"I know, neither do I but we'll see each other at dinner." I said and he groaned. I propped myself up on my elbows and looked at him. "This is our life for the next 10 years Jace, we'll have to get used to it."

"I know, but that doesn't mean I'm going to enjoy spending time away from you." He said as he pressed his lips to mine.

"We should be done by dinner. I'll pick something up. What are you in the mood for?" I asked.

"Chinese." He said and I laughed.

"Than Chinese it is. I need a shower, but I'll meet you downstairs?" I asked and he nodded. I pressed my lips to his one more time before heading towards the bathroom.

After my shower I got dressed in some jeans, and a sweater plus some fuzzy socks before slipping my boots on. I made my way down to the kitchen where Jace was making us some coffee. I took a seat at the table and Jace soon joined me and gave me my cup of coffee.

"What's on your agenda today?" Jace asked.

"I'm not sure. Celine didn't really tell me what she was planning on showing me today." I said and he nodded.

"That sounds like my mom. She can be very secretive when she wants to me." Jace said and I laughed.

"What are you doing with Stephan?" I asked.

"I think today he's just going to finishing telling me about the history that wasn't written down in books." Jace said and I nodded.

"Sounds like an interesting day for you." I said and he smiled.

"It should be, I enjoy the history." He said and I smiled. There was a knock on the door and Jace got up and he walked back into the house with Celine. I stood up and made my way over to her and gave her a hug.

"You ready for today?" Celine asked and I smiled.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I said and she smiled. I turned around and gave Jace a sweet kiss and than smiled. "I'll see you at dinner."

"Have a great day." He said and Celine grabbed my hand and started leading me towards the door. "Love you!"

"Love you too!" I shouted back and than the front door slam. "You could have at least let me say goodbye." I said to Celine and she laughed.

"You two have forever, we only have 10 years to get you caught up and I'm not going to waste another second!" Celine said and I laughed.

"Where are we going today?" I asked as we walked down the street. Celine started listing all the things that we were going to do today, and to say I was overwhelmed would be an understatement. I felt like 10 years wasn't enough time to get everything done, but Celine assured me that it would be okay, but I was still nervous about it.

 **Time Jump – Later That Night**

 **Jace POV:**

After spending the whole day with my dad I was exhausted. There was so much that I didn't know about this society, and I honestly didn't think that I was going to be able to do it. I never realized how much my father actually has to do, and I feel like I might not be great at it.

I had gotten home before Clary and was currently sitting on the couch waiting for her to get home with dinner. When the front door finally opened I was instantly relaxed knowing that Clary was here with me.

"I'm home." She said as she entered the living room to make her way to the kitchen.

"Good." I said and she made her way out to me with some plates.

"Did you have a good day?" She asked and I just shrugged. "What's wrong?"

"It was just very overwhelming." I said and she took a seat next to me.

"So was my day. I didn't realize how much this job entailed." Clary said and I put my arm around her.

"Me either. There is so much that I don't know." I said and I felt her nod. "Do you think I can do it?"

"Of course I do. We have time to learn everything Jace, and it's not like once you take over your parents are going to disappear, they'll be here, and we can ask questions if we need too." Clary said and I took a deep breath.

"You're right. Today was just a lot." I said and she laughed.

"I can only imagine. Celine had us running around all day, I'm surprised I'm still standing." Clary said and I laughed. "But I have dinner, and we can just relax the rest of the night."

"That sounds perfect." I said and she got up and got our food. When she took a seat I looked over at her and smiled. "You don't regret marrying me? Or getting stuck with me?" I asked after a minute and she stopped what she was doing.

"Never. We were always going to be together Jace, but even if I got the chance to choose, I would pick you. There isn't anyone else in this society that I want to spend my life with." She said and I leaned over and pressed my lips to hers.

"I love you." I said when I broke the kiss.

"I love you too." She said and I smiled. I might be overwhelmed, but I was happy that I had Clary by my side to learn everything with. It was a daunting task, but knowing that I could lean on Clary when I needed made everything better. We were in this together, and I was grateful for how supportive she was.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

 **Time Jump – Four Years Later**

 **Authors Note:**

 **Alright, so this is the next chapter of this story, and I hope you all enjoy it! I have no idea when i'll update this story again, but please let me know what you think and maybe leave a review! :)**

 **Clary POV:**

These last four years have been absolutely insane. Jace and I have been learning everything there is about the society, and when we came home we both were incredibly overwhelmed, but it's been getting easier with each year. I already knew that Jace was going to be an amazing head of the society, and I couldn't wait to be by his side through everything.

Today was another nerve wracking day because this was the year that Jace and I both turned 24, which meant that we were going to have to start our family. Since Jace was older than me by two months, we didn't have to wait until we were both 24 to start, and I was a little nervous.

Jace and I were going to have the family talk today, and I was scared that we weren't going to agree on what we wanted. I wanted to have the three kids that we were allowed, but I didn't know what Jace wanted. I didn't know if he just wanted to have the one child, like his parents, or what and part of me didn't know what we were going to do if we disagreed. I walked downstairs and Jace was sitting on the couch watching TV. I took a deep breath and walked over to him and sat down.

"Hey." Jace said as he kissed my cheek.

"Hi." I said completely unconvincingly.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he looked at me.

"You turn 24 next month." I said.

"I'm well aware." He laughed and I glared at him. "Sorry."

"And we haven't really talked about kids, and once you turn 24, we can start actively trying to have a family, and I think we need to talk now instead of when it starts getting closer."

"Okay. Let's talk." Jace said as he muted the TV and put the remote down and faced me.

"I don't want to fight." I said quietly and Jace took my hands in his.

"We won't fight. We will have a mature, adult conversation like married couples do." He said and I smiled.

"I want three kids." I said as I avoided eye contact.

"Okay." Jace said and my head snapped up to his.

"Okay? Seriously? That's all you're going to say?" I asked a little surprised.

"Whatever you want Clary, is what I want." He said and I smiled.

"There is possibility we might not have a boy." I said. "I hope you know that."

"I understand that we could have three daughters, and if that happens, I can always try and change the law once I take over the society." Jace said.

"So that's it? I want three kids, which means you want three kids?" I asked and Jace laughed.

"It was never complicated Clary. I should have told you a while ago that it was completely up to you. If you wanted two kids, or one kid, or even three, I was always going to agree because whatever you want, I want." He said and I smiled.

"That takes so much stress off me." I said and he pulled me into his lap.

"I would never try and strong arm you into having a certain number of children. Society already does that for us. If you want three kids, than I want us to have three kids as well."

"I love you. Did you know that?" I said and he laughed.

"You tell me every day." He said and I smiled. "I love you too."

I curled up on his lap and his un muted the TV. Celine and Stephan didn't have anything for us to do today, and I was so thankful. Just being with Jace, and not having to worry about anything was one of the most favorite things to do. Even after 5 years of being together I still couldn't get over how incredibly loved he made me feel.

 **Time Jump – Six Months Later**

 **Jace POV:**

I was currently at my parents house going over more of the history of our society. It didn't matter how much I read about our society, I always learned something new. When I left the library I found my parents in the kitchen. I smiled and made my way over to them and took a seat at the table.

"I think I'm done for today guys." I said and the smiled. "Mom, why aren't you with Clary?" I asked after I realized that they were supposed to go out together today.

"She cancelled for today. She said she had some personal things to do. She didn't tell you?" My mom said.

"No. She didn't." I said a little annoyed. Clary and I have never kept secrets from each other, and now she isn't telling me things.

"Don't worry Jace. She probably has a good reason for not telling you." My dad said and I just nodded. I was about to get up when the front door opened and in came Clary.

"Clary dear, why do you look so flushed?" My mom asked as we could all see how rosy Clary's cheeks were.

"I just ran here." She said with a smile.

"Why?" I asked.

"Okay, so clearly you know that Celine and I didn't go out today, but I have an amazing reason for why I cancelled and why I didn't tell you about it." Clary said.

"It better be. We don't lie to each other Clary." I said and she sighed.

"I know. But I promise, it's a good reason." She said and she reached into her bag and pulled something out and handed it to me. I took it from her and examined the paper she gave me and at first I was confused.

"What is this?" I asked as my parents made their way over to me.

"Oh my god." My mom said and I looked at her.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you serious?" My mom asked and Clary nodded. I was really confused.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" I asked and Clary smiled.

"That is your child." She said and I felt like all the wind had left my lungs.

"You're serious?" I asked and she nodded.

"I wasn't feeling too great a couple weeks ago so I went to Maryse and asked her to see if I was pregnant. She took my blood, and a week later and turns out I am! I didn't want to tell you until I had a sonogram." She said and I got up and scooped her up in my arms.

"I can't believe it. How far along are you?" I asked as I put her feet back down on her feet.

"Almost 4 months." She said and I couldn't believe it.

"We're going to be parents?" I asked and she nodded. "I love you."

"I love you too." She said and my hands went straight to her stomach. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just wanted it to be concrete. I didn't want to get your hopes up if it wasn't true. According to Maryse, I was a late bloomer when it came to showing any symptoms which is why I'm so far along before I noticed."

"I don't care, all I care about is that you're pregnant with my child." I said and she laughed.

"You aren't mad?" She asked and I laughed.

"I was a little annoyed at first, but this makes this so much better." I said and she smiled. "I was just done here, want to go home?" I asked and she nodded.

"It was great seeing both of you, and I'm sorry I cancelled Celine." Clary said as I put my arm around her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it Clary. You just told us we were going to have our first grandchild, I can't even begin to explain how happy we are." My mom said and Clary went over and gave her a hug.

"But we are a go for tomorrow!" Clary said as she pulled around from my mom.

"Absolutely. I'll be there at 9." She said and Clary nodded.

"We'll see you tomorrow guys." I said and they nodded.

Clary and I made our way back to our house and I couldn't get the fact that we were actually starting our family together. There was something about having a son or a daughter running around our house, looking like Clary or I that made everything in me melt a little, and I couldn't possibly imagine how much better it was going to be once they got here. I didn't even realize where we were walking until we ended up in front of her parents house.

"I figured we'd tell them now." Clary said and I nodded. We walked up and knocked on the door, and a moment alter Valentine answered.

"Jace, Clary, what a surprise. What brings you here?" He asked as we made our way inside.

"Is mom around?" Clary asked.

"Of course. Jocelyn! Clary and Jace are here!" Valentine called and we heard someone running down the stairs. Jocelyn walked into the living room and Clary went over and gave her a hug.

"Hi sweetie, what brings you two here?" Jocelyn asked as she released Clary.

"Jace and I have some news." Clary said. I took her hand in mine and gave her a reassuring squeeze. "We're pregnant."

"Oh my god!" Jocelyn shouted and ran over to us. "When did you find out?"

"I just found out today, but Clary found out a couple weeks ago." I said.

"Why did you wait so long?" Valentine asked.

"I wanted everything to be concrete. I guess I didn't want to get our hopes up if something happened." Clary explained.

"This is so exciting!" Jocelyn said and Clary laughed. "I get another grandchild!"

"I'm happy for the both of you." Valentine said. "How far along are you Clary?"

"Almost 4 months." She said and they nodded. "We just wanted to come over and tell you."

"Thank you for coming, and letting us know. Do your parents know Jace?" Jocelyn asked.

"They were with us when I found out." I explained. "They were pretty excited. It's their first grandchild."

"This little one is going to be spoiled." Valentine said and we all laughed.

"I don't doubt that at all." I said and I pulled Clary close to me.

We said our goodbyes and Clary and I made our way home. Today had been such and amazing day. I don't think I've been thins incredibly happy since the say Clary and I got married, and even than this was way more amazing than that. We were starting our family, and everything was just so incredibly perfect that I couldn't get the smile off my face.


	15. Chapter 14

**Authors Note:**

 **So incredibly sorry this took me so long, but I hope you enjoy it as much as I do! Let me know what you think by leaving a review! :)**

 **Chapter Fourteen**

 **Time Jump – Nine Months Pregnant**

 **Clary POV:**

Being pregnant was exceptionally hard. Most days I didn't want to get out of bed, and everyone understood that, but I felt like I was ignoring my duties by sitting on my ass all day, but I was just tired and in pain. My feet hurt, my ankles hurt, my back hurt. Everything just hurt, and I couldn't wait until he got here. Yup, our first born was going to be a precious little boy, and Jace and I can't wait until he comes. I still remember the day I told him we were having a son.

 ** _Flashback:_**

 _I had just got back from meeting with Maryse and seeing what Jace and I were having, and I was super excited to let Jace know we were going to be having a son. Normally the gender wouldn't matter, but considering the society has been only run by males, having a female run it would have been a change that many people probably wouldn't like, but regardless, Jace and I were having a son, and I was super excited. I walked into our house and I could hear the TV. It was relatively late considering Celine and I had stuff to do today, so I wasn't surprised to find Jace sitting on our couch when I got home. I made my way over to him and took a seat next to him._

 _"How did it go?" He asked with excitement in his eyes._

 _"Well, it looks like you aren't going to have to change the law after all." I said and the biggest smile broke out across his face._

 _"We're having a boy?" He asked in a somewhat shocked tone._

 _"We're having a boy." I said and he slammed his lips to mine. When we broke apart his lips when down to my stomach and he started talking._

 _"Hi little man, I'm your daddy, and I can't wait to meet you." He said and I couldn't stop smiling. "We need to pick out his name." He said as he looked back up at me._

 _"We have some time." I said and he smiled. He put his arm around me and his other hand was resting on my stomach. I couldn't wait for him to get here._

 ** _Flashback Over_**

At least I thought we had enough time to come up with a name, but Jace and I are still very stubbornly holding onto the one name we both want to name him. You'd think because I am pregnant that I would get the final say, but nope. Jace is a determined guy and he is trying his hardest to keep his name. Which is why we are having a family meeting with my family and his to get their input as well.

"Alright everyone, may I have your attention." Jace said to the family and everyone stopped talking. "The reason we have asked you all to come here today was because Clary and I are stuck with two names for our baby. One I picked, and one she picked, and we can't agree and would like your input." He explained.

"I'm on Clary's side." Jonathan immediately said.

"You haven't even heard the options." Jace said.

"She's my sister, I have to pick her." He said and Jace scoffed.

"Okay, I'll go first." Jace said. "Milo."

"Ohhh. I like it." My mom said.

"It's a strong name." My dad said next.

"I don't know. It seems a little out there." Celine said and I smiled.

"That's what make it so unique." Stephan said.

"Okay Clare, your turn. Wow me." Jonathan said.

"No pressure there." I said and everyone laughed. "Rider."

"Huh." My mom said and I sat back into the couch defeated and started to rub my belly. Nobody said anything after that.

"You don't like it." I said after a moment and my eyes started to water because of these damn hormones.

"It's not that sweetheart. I just wasn't expecting it." My mom said and I wiped the tears from my eyes. "Oh baby, I didn't mean to upset you."

"I'm fine." I said as I sniffled. I felt an arm drape across my shoulder and I looked up and saw Jace.

"You know what, I'm starting to really love the name Rider." He smiled.

"You're just saying that because I'm emotionally unstable." I said and he laughed.

"Maybe, but I also do really like the name." He said as he rested his hand on my belly. "Hey little man, we're going to ask for your input now. Kick if you like the name." He said and I laughed. "Milo." There was no movement and I started laughing.

"I guess he really doesn't like it." I said and Jace smiled.

"Not what I was expecting. Okay, next one. Rider." He said and there was a huge kick.

"Oh shit." I said and I sucked in a huge breath.

"Are you okay?" Jace asked with concern.

"I'm good, that was just a really hard kick to the ribs." I said and Jace was rubbing my belly.

"I asked for a little kick. I didn't want you to injure your mom." Jace said and I smiled. "Rider it is."

"Are you sure?" I asked and Jace smiled.

"I'm absolutely sure. But I get to pick the middle name." He said and I laughed.

"Deal." I said and he kissed me.

"I guess you really didn't need our help after all." Jonathan said and I looked over at him.

"Naming a human is hard." I said and he laughed.

"Trust me. I know. We spent months debating on Audrey's name." Jon said as he looked over at Seelie and his daughter. "It's a huge deal to name a child."

"Have your figured out your other name yet?" I asked as Seelie rubbed her tiny baby bump.

"We're still discussing." Jon said and Seelie laughed.

"He doesn't like my name, and I don't like his." She said.

"Well, we're at a family meeting. Want some help?" I asked and she laughed.

"Sure." She said and I looked at Jon.

"I want to name her Bernadette." He said and I scrunched my nose.

"Why?" I said which caused everyone to laugh.

"I think it's a strong name." Jon said.

"What about you Seelie?" I asked.

"I want to name her Valencia." She said.

"Interesting." My mom said and my dad nodded. "Not just yours, but both of yours."

"I like Valencia better." I said and Jon frowned. "It's just cuter, and it comes with a nick name that doesn't sound like your calling someone a burn."

"Nobody would call her Bern." Jon said.

"Yea, just like mom and dad thought nobody would call me Rissy, but that didn't stop Aline when we were 5 and I cried for three hours." I said and he shrugged. "It's a pretty name Jon."

"I like it too." Jace said. "It's different."

"I'll think about it." Jon said and Seelie smiled.

"Thank you." She said and Jon gave her a kiss.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but being 9 months pregnant is killing me, so I think Jace and I are going to head home." I said as I tried to push myself off the couch but I was stuck. "Help." I said and Jace laughed and grabbed my hands and pulled me up. "Thanks."

"No problem." He said and I smiled.

"Thank you for the help everyone." I said and they laughed.

"We didn't do anything. Little Rider did it all." Jonathan said and I smiled.

Jace and I made our way back to or house and I couldn't believe that we had actually come up with a name for our son. It seemed like it took us forever to get here, but I was thrilled that I could stop calling him baby, and finally call him his name. Now all he had to do was get here and I would be over the moon happy. When we got home I immediately went to the couch and Jace joined me a couple minutes later after he got me a cup of hot tea.

"You really like the name Rider?" I asked and Jace smiled.

"Of course I like the name. I liked both the names." He said and I took a sip of my tea.

"I don't want you to settle for me." I said and he took the tea and placed it on the coffee table and took my hands in his.

"I have never once settle for anything Clary. Our sweet little baby Rider is no exception." He said and I smiled.

"I promise I won't fight you on the middle name. Whatever you want it to be, that will be his middle name." I said and he smiled than pressed his lips to my forehead.

"I have a few ideas, but I'm not exactly sure which one I want to go with just yet." He said and I laughed.

"I'm sure it'll be perfect. Just like him." I said as I rubbed my belly.

"Just like both of you." Jace said as he rested his hand on top of mine. I couldn't wait to bring Rider in this world and start living our lives as a family. Because life with Rider was going to be absolutely perfect.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

 **Time Jump – Birth**

 **Clary POV:**

I went into labor about 4 hours ago, and I was currently in the hospital just waiting for my precious baby boy to arrive. I was nervous, but I was so incredibly ready to start raising him and doing everything with him as I possibly could. Jace on the other hand, was pacing the hospital room since I was admitted. He had been calm throughout my whole pregnancy, but I guess now that we were having the baby it just became real, and it was freaking him out. Celine and Stephan were on their way, along with my parents, so hopefully they could knock some sense into him.

"Clary baby, how are you feeling?" My mom said the minute she walked in the door.

"I feel fine. I'm in pain, but it's worth it." I said as her and my dad made their way over to me. "I just need to get Jace to stop pacing." I said and everyone laughed.

"I can handle that." Celine said and I smiled. She walked over to Jace and smacked him upside the head.

"What was that for?" Jace said and Celine laughed.

"You're wife is in labor, and you're pacing the room." Celine said and Jace looked over at me. "She needs you. She's the one pushing a human out of her."

"Sorry, I just I'm just anxious." Jace said as he made his way over to me.

"I get it. Bringing a baby into this world is challenging, and scary, but you two are going to be amazing parents." Celine said.

"How do you know that?" Jace asked.

"For one, you two love each other. You might make mistakes, but every parent does." Celine said. "I was a nervous wreck bringing you home from the hospital, but you turned out pretty incredible."

"I don't want to mess him up." Jace admitted and I took his hand.

"Trust me, if our son grows up to be anything like you, he will be one amazing man." I said and Jace leaned down and kissed my hand. "We can do this Jace." I said and he smiled.

"Yea we can." He said and another contraction hit. I squeezed his hand as tight as I could and breathed through the pain. A moment later Maryse walked in with a smile.

"Let's see how far along you are Clary." She said as she checked me. "Looks like you're ready to push."

"We'll be right outside in the waiting room sweetheart." My dad said and I nodded. They all walked out and it was just Jace, me and the hospital staff preparing to bring my baby into the world.

 **Time Jump – Two Hours Later**

 **Clary POV:**

"One more giant push Clary and he'll be here." Maryse said and I pushed as hard as I possibly could. I thought he was never going to come until I heard the sweet cries of my little boy. "Congratulations on your beautiful baby boy." She said and I started crying. They took him away to wash him off, and get all his numbers, but a few moments later Maryse was carrying him to us and she placed him in my arms and he was absolutely perfect.

"Welcome to the world Rider Stephan Herondale." Jace said and I looked up and smiled at him.

"I love it." I said and Jace kissed my head.

"I love you, and our baby boy." Jace said as we looked down on him. His eyes were closed but he was moving his little mouth and I just couldn't believe that he was here. "I'm going to go get everyone." Jace said and he left. A second later everyone was coming into the room.

"Oh my. He's so precious." Celine said and I laughed. "What's his full name?" She asked. Jace hadn't let anyone know what he name he was thinking about for the middle name so everyone was anxious to hear it.

"Rider Stephan Herondale." Jace said and Stephan smiled.

"It's an honor." Stephan said and Jace gave him a hug.

"He is so cute." My mom said and I smiled. "Can I hold him?" She asked and I nodded. Jace leaned down and picked Rider up and handed him to his mom. "My first grandson, this is so exciting!"

"My first grandchild!" Celine said as she started to cry. My mom gave Rider a kiss and than passed him over to Celine. You could just see the adoration in her eyes for him and I was so incredibly happy that he was going to be loved by so many people.

Everyone stayed for about 2 hours, but I was exhausted, and so was Rider. Once he started getting fussy my mom handed him over to Jace where he instantly started to calm down. It was amazing that Rider and Jace had such an incredible bond already, and I couldn't wait to see their father/son relationship continue to grow. Jace rocked him to sleep, and than put him down in the crib before joining me in bed. He put his arm around me and I buried my head into his chest.

"I can't believe he's here, and he's ours." Jace said and I laughed.

"Me either." I said and I felt Jace kiss my head.

"I love you." He said and I looked up at him. "Thank you for giving me him." Jace said as he looked over at a sleeping Rider.

"I love you too, and I didn't do it all myself. You did help." I said and he laughed.

"I know, it's just so insane that he's ours. Like that's our kid." Jace said and I laughed.

"Yea he is." I said and Jace laughed. I curled into him even more and felt myself falling asleep. Jace and I finally had out precious baby boy, and I couldn't wait to see what the future held for us.

 **Time Jump – One Year Later**

 **Jace POV:**

Rider turns one tomorrow, and I can't believe how fast a year went by. He is just the most amazing little boy ever and I was super excited when he started to look like me, except the eyes. He had Clary's eyes, but man did he look cute with those blonde curls, and bright green eyes. I walked into the house after a couple hours with my dad and made a beeline for the living room. Clary and my mom were sitting there while Rider sat on the ground playing with his toys.

"Jace, how was your day?" My mom said and I smiled.

"It was alright. Missed this little guy though." I said as I made my way over to Rider. I picked him up and he giggled.

"Dada!" He said and my eyes widened.

"Did you just hear that?" I asked Clary and my mom and they just laughed. "Say it again Rider!"

"Dada!" He said and I threw him up in the air and caught him.

"I knew you were a daddy's boy." I said as I gave him a kiss.

"Well, I should be heading home." My mom said as she got up.

"We'll see you at the party." Clary said and my mom nodded before heading out. I took a seat on the couch and put Rider on my lap.

"How was your day?" I asked as Clary took Rider's hand in hers.

"It was nice. We didn't really do much. Celine just wanted to come over and visit." Clary said and I laughed.

"Man, I can only imagine how our other kids will be more spoiled than Rider." I said and Clary laughed.

"She just loves being a grandmom." Clary said and I smiled. I don't know how long we were sitting on the couch just soaking in the glory of our precious family. This is what I always wanted, and I couldn't help but smile at how perfect it was.


	17. Chapter 16

**Authors NotE:**

 **Hope you all enjoy this little chapter! I'm in the beginning stages of my next one shot, so keep an eye out for that, and if you are following my newest story I will be updating every Tuesday! Let me know what you think! :)**

 **Chapter Sixteen**

 **Time Jump – Two Years Later**

 **Clary POV:**

"Jace, we have to go!" I yelled upstairs while Rider ran around the house like a mad man. That three year old had so much energy, I could barely keep up with him, and being 7 months pregnant with twins, really didn't help.

"I'm coming!" I heard Jace yell from upstairs. I went back over and took a seat on the couch while I watched Rider run around and my hands rested on my belly. The day we found out I was pregnant was amazing, the day we found out we were having twins, was terrifying, and the day Jace found out they were identical girls was the day he started freaking out. I couldn't help but laugh at the memory because twins weren't all that common. I only know of two sets, Alec, and Izzy, and than Henry and Lydia, so these were going to be the first set of identical twins in this society, and of course it happened to us. Not that we weren't super excited, but we already were looked at because we were the heads, but now we had twin girls and it just gave people more of a reason to try and snoop into our lives.

"Mommy, play with me!" Rider said which brought me out of my thoughts.

"Mommy is tired right now baby." I said and he joined me on the couch.

"Is it because of my sisters?" He asked and I smiled.

"Yea, they are just super excited to get here that they don't let mommy sleep a lot." I said and he lowered his head to my belly.

"Let mommy sleep." He said and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Thank you baby." I said as I gave him a kiss.

"You're welcome mommy." He said and I pulled him into me.

"Okay, I'm ready." Jace said and I smiled. "I can't believe we're doing this whole family meeting again. I mean it didn't help us name Rider." Jace said as he picked him up.

"I like to hear their opinions, and just because they didn't really help, doesn't mean I didn't enjoy their input." I explained.

We made our way over to my parents house where everyone was waiting for us. Everyone was super excited to meet our two babies, and I was ready for them to get here. It was nice that I got the three kids I wanted and I only had to be pregnant twice, but I was taking it all in knowing I would never get this feeling again. When I walked in my old home I made a beeline for the couch. I was exhausted and just needed to get off my feet. Within a minute Audrey and Valencia were on the couch hugging me.

"HI my sweet girls." I said and they laughed.

"Hi Aunt Clary!" Audrey said with a smile. "Are my cousins ever going to get here?"

"I sure hope so sweet pea." I said and Valencia put her hand on my belly. "Can you feel them?" I asked and she shook her head. "I think they're sleeping right now." I said and Val nodded. Everyone filed into the room and Seelie and Jon took the kids and sat them on their laps.

"Okay, so here we are again, but this time we aren't looking to pick either of our names. Clary and I both decided to pick out one name, and that was it. And today is the day you all get to hear them, along with Clary and I." Jace announced.

"Wait, you haven't told each other yet?" Jon asked.

"Nope. We wanted to keep them a surprise." I said and everyone just nodded. "Okay, since Jace went first last time, I think I should go first this time."' "Whatever you want babe." Jace said as he grabbed Rider and took a seat next to me on the couch.

"Okay, Embry." I said and I looked over at Jace and he smiled.

"I love it." He said and I smiled.

"Really?" I asked and he smiled.

"Of course." He said and I leaned over and gave him a kiss.

"Okay, what's your pick?" I asked and he laughed.

"Harlyn." He said and I thought it was absolutely adorable.

"That's perfect." I said as I rubbed my belly. "Embry and Harlyn."

"Completely perfect." Jace said and I smiled.

"You two really don't like normal names do you?" Jon said and for a moment I totally forgot our families were there.

"Normal is so boring Jon. I mean, my brother's name is Jonathan, and so is my husbands. How many Rider, Embry, and Harlyn's are we ever going to meet?" I asked and Jon just shrugged.

"I don't care what their names are, I just want to spoil them." Celine said and I laughed.

"Don't worry. I have a feeling Jace is going to spoil them enough for everyone." I said and Jace rubbed my belly.

"And me!" Rider chimed in and everyone laughed.

"You going to be a good big brother?" I asked and he smiled and nodded confidently.

"I'm going to be the best big brother ever!" He said and I smiled.

"Of course you are." I said and he smiled. I was excited to have two more daughters, and I couldn't wait for them to come.


	18. Chapter 17

**Authors Note:**

 **Okay, so I absolutely love this chapter, and I've had it in my head since the beginning of this story, and I love how it turned out! Let me know what you think! :)**

 **Chapter Seventeen**

 **Time Jump – One Month Later**

 **Clary POV:**

I was 8 months pregnant, and currently on house arrest. Maryse didn't want me to exert too much energy so I was pretty much confined to my house, which wasn't too bad, but I did miss hanging out with Izzy and her cute little girl Lena, and watching them play together at the park, but I understood Maryse's concern. Celine agreed to take Rider today and run him wild so he was be exhausted when he came back to me and I was happy about that. I love my little guy but he was so energetic I just couldn't keep up.

The door bell rang, and I wasn't expecting anyone so I had no idea who it could be. I struggled to get off the couch but once I finally did I made my way over to the door. I opened it up and saw the last person I ever expected to see standing there.

"Sebastian, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Is Jace home?" He asked with emergency in his voice.

"No. He's with Stephan right now." I said and he hung his head. "Are you okay?"

"I need to speak with Jace immediately." Sebastian said pleadingly. I looked at the clock on the side table.

"Jace should be back in about 15 minutes. Would you like to wait?" I asked and he took a deep breath and nodded. I welcomed him into my home and lead him to the living room. I got comfortable under my blankets and he looked like he was on edge. "Would you like something to drink? Or something to calm your nerves?"

"No. I'm fine." He said.

"You don't look fine Sebastian. Did something happen?" I asked.

"I just need to speak with Jace." He said again and I nodded. Something was seriously wrong with him, and I hoped that it worked itself out.

 **Jace POV:**

I was finally done for the day and I couldn't wait to get home to Clary. My mom was keeping Rider until after dinner, so that gave Clary and I some time alone, which we didn't get much of these days. I got back to my house and opened the door and heard voices, which confused me. I made my way farther into the house where I find Clary sitting on the couch talking to Sebastian.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked and they both turned around.

"Look, I know we didn't always get along, and I pushed your buttons on purpose, but I really need to talk to you." Sebastian said in a tone that I never thought I would ever associate with him. I nodded and made my way over and took a seat next to Clary.

"What's wrong?" I asked and he took a deep breath.

"My daughter, she doesn't have a flaw." He explained and I nodded. "Is there any way that you can change the law, I can't lose her." He said desperately and I looked at Clary who looked like she was about to cry.

"Sebastian, I'm not the head of the society yet. I don't take over for another 2 years." I said.

"Jace, you don't owe me a single thing, but I'm begging you. I can't lose my daughter." Sebastian said. "Does Rider have a flaw?" He asked after a moment.

"He has a couple." Clary said with a laugh.

"Imagine if Rider didn't have a flaw and in 3 months, he was going to be taken from you. You'd do everything in your power to make sure that didn't happen. I lost my sister, I can't lose my daughter either." Sebastian said.

"I can't imagine what you're going through, but changing the law takes a long time." I explained.

"Please Jace." He begged again, and I couldn't help but think that I would be doing the same think if I were in his position.

"I'll talk to my father, and I'll see if there is something that we can do, but I don't know how well that will work out. The Iron Sisters, and Silent Brothers are a huge part of this society." I said.

"I understand that, but I just can't lose her." Sebastian said again. "I saw how destroyed my mom was after my sister was taken, and Kaelie is an absolute mess." He explained and part of me had to stop from laughing at those two being soulmates, but they actually worked really well together.

"I'll see what I can do. We'll talk at the end of the week." I said and he nodded.

"I appreciate you doing this for me Jace." Sebastian said as he stood up.

"I'm not promising anything, but I'll do my best." I said as I walked Sebastian to the door.

"That's all I'm asking." He said and I nodded. He walked out and I shut the door. I walked back over to Clary and sat back down next to her.

"I can't imagine what he's going through." Clary said and I kissed the top of her head.

"It must be awful to know when you will no longer have a child." I said and I felt Clary nod.

"Please do everything you can for him." Clary said as she looked up at me. "I know he isn't your favorite person, and he isn't mine either, but nobody deserves to go through that. Especially twice in their life."

"I know. I'll try my best, but I might fail." I said and Clary hugged me tighter.

"As long as you do everything you can, that's all that matters." Clary said and I nodded. I didn't know how well this was going to go over, but I promised to do my best, and that's what I was going to do.

 **Time Jump – A Couple Days Later**

 **Jace POV:**

"Jace, that isn't possible. Kids without flaws go and spend their lives with either the Iron Sisters, or the Silent Brothers. End of story." My dad said and I rolled my eyes.

"What if it were me?" I asked and he turned around. "What if I didn't have a flaw and they took me away and you never had the opportunity to watch me grow up?" I asked. "What if Rider didn't have a flaw?"

"Jace." He started but I cut him off.

"It's not fair that these little kids are taken from their family, and than allowed no contact. I understand the importance of the Iron Sisters, and the Silent Brothers. I'm not saying that we need to get rid of them, I'm just saying we need to change the rules a little."

"What did you have in mind?" He asked and I smiled.

"For one, I think they should be sent to study with the Iron Sisters or the Silent Brothers at an older age." I said and he nodded. "Three is such a young age. The parents are so incredibly attached. I mean I hate spending the day away from Rider, I can't imagine if he was taken away."

"What else?" My dad asked.

"The law says that they don't have any contact because they don't want anyone influencing the soulmate searching process, but what if the families are allowed to see them. They won't come into the society, they can meet in the middle." I said.

"You just want them to meet in the middle of the forest?" My dad asked and I laughed.

"No, we could build a building." I said and my dad looked at me. "Kind of like a hang out spot. One for the Iron Sisters, and one for the Silent Brothers, and they get to hang out and play board games, or watch TV, have a movie night, do puzzles, or play an instrument. Anything they want to do." I said and my dad looked intrigued.

"Do we monitor these visits?" My father asked.

"I think we should have a Shadowhunter or two on the property when these gatherings take place, and they can visit whenever they want, but it has to be approved by the Iron Sisters or the Silent Brothers, since they will be training these kids." I said and my dad nodded.

"You know what I think Jace?" My dad asked and I was nervous of what he was going to say so I just shook my head. "I think you're going to be an amazing head of society."

"Really?" I asked and he laughed.

"I always thought the idea of isolating children without flaws was a horrible thing for families to go through, but I never had a good solid plan for change, but what you're saying makes sense, and it sounds achievable." He said and I let out a breath.

"Oh thank God. I was dreading this conversation." I said and my dad laughed. "I've been racking my brain for days about the best possible solution to this problem, and I'm so glad you approve of it."

"I think it'll make a lot of people in this society happy, and it'll also make the Iron Sisters, and the Silent Brothers happy as well." My dad said and I nodded. "Draft up a law change and I'll look over it, and we can figure out all the detail next week."

"Thank you dad." I said and he smiled. I couldn't get the smile off my face the whole way home. I was making a difference in a lot of people who lost their children to the Iron Sisters, or the Silent Brothers and I couldn't wait to see some of these reunions. I walked inside and Clary was sitting on the couch cuddle with Rider watching a movie. I made my way over to them and pulled Clary close.

"How did it go?" Clary whispered.

"The law will be modified with in the next week." I whispered back and she turned towards me and smiled.

"I am so proud of you." She said and I smiled and kissed her. I grabbed Rider and put him on my lap and she curled into me and slowly started falling asleep. I knew that if I was in the same position as Sebastian I would be willing to do everything in my power to keep Rider, and I hope he appreciates what I am doing for him.

 **Time Jump – Two Days Later**

 **Jace POV:**

Clary had sent me out on another strange errand to get her some type of food that we didn't have at the house and I don't know if it was on purpose or accident but I bumped into Sebastian.

"Have you thought about what I asked?" He asked me.

"Something is being done about it, but it isn't solidified yet, so I can't tell you much." I said and he got the biggest smile on his face.

"Thank you so much Jace. I owe you big time." He said and I smiled.

"There is going to be a huge society meeting in a couple days, don't skip out on it. Bring Kaelie and June." I said and he nodded and walked away. Just seeing the look on his face was enough to know that I was doing the right thing. If I could reunite daughters, sons, brothers, sisters, nieces, nephews, grandchildren, it was worth all the political issues I was running into.

 **Time Jump – Society Meeting**

 **Jace POV:**

The society meeting was about to begin and I was nervous. This was going to be my first official act as the head of the society, and that was incredibly nerve wracking. Everyone was taking their seats, while my dad, my mom, Rider, and Clary all sat up in the stage with me. Knowing I had my family with me was enough to stop me from freaking out, but my stomach was still in knots.

"Attention ladies and gentleman of this great society." My father started and everyone stopped talking. "I know society meetings happen very rarely, but this meeting is important." He said. "As you all know, my son Jace will be taking over as head of this society in about 2 years, but I thought that it wouldn't be a bad thing for him to start a little earlier. So welcome my son, Jace." My father said and everyone started clapping. I gave Clary and Rider a kiss and made my way up to my father.

"Thanks dad." I said and he nodded and took a seat. "Hi everyone, this meeting is something that I hope will affect a lot of you, and make you extremely happy." I said as I spotted Sebastian and Kaelie and their little girl June. "I've recently been informed about the devastation of losing a child to Iron Sisters, or the Silent Brothers." I said and I could tell a lot of people were surprised. "I know it happens pretty rarely, but that doesn't mean it doesn't happen. Kids without flaws are taken from their families at the age of three and never allowed contact ever again." I said and I could tell a lot of people didn't know that. "What this meeting is about is changing that law. The Iron Sisters and the Silent Brothers are a huge part of our society, so getting rid of them was out of the question, but that didn't mean I couldn't modify the rules." I explained. "The first rule is, children without flaws won't be required to leave to join the Iron Sisters, or the Silent Brothers until their 15th birthday." I said and I could hear Sebastian cheer. "Forming friendships will be difficult because they know they will leave them at some point, but children need to be children, and my father and I believe 15 is an age where the kids understand it's their destiny to do this." I said and everyone nodded. "The second rule, only immediate families will be allowed contact with their child while they are training. My father, Valentine Morgenstern, and I are currently working have two building in the middle of the society and where the Iron Sisters and Silent Brother train so that there can be a common meeting ground for the families." I said and Sebastian's smile just seemed to get wider. "You may visit your child whenever you want, but it must be approved by either the Iron Sisters, or the Silent Brothers, for the children will be training as well." I said and everyone nodded. "The last and final rule, if you can't follow the first two rules, and you try to get around them, or break them, this law will be terminated. We need to keep the Iron Sisters, and the Silent Brothers in a unbiased environment, but we also want them to be able to see their families, and meet potential siblings, and know that they have family that loves them. I want this to be the newest law, but if it becomes a problem, I have no problem terminating it." I said and everyone nodded. "Thank you." I said and I made my way back to Clary and Rider. I took a seat and took Rider and placed him on my lap.

"You are doing an amazing thing Jace." Clary said and I smiled at her.

"I just hope I don't have to terminate it." I said and Clary laughed.

"I think Sebastian would beat the living shit out of anyone who tried to break it." She said and I laughed.

The meeting broke apart and I was helping Clary down the stairs when I saw Sebastian, Kaelie and June making their over to me. We got to the bottom of the stairs and Clary had a tight grip on Rider's hand considering he loved to wander.

"Jace, I can't thank you enough for this." Sebastian said as he pulled me into a hug.

"It was no problem. I agree with you, no family should have to lose their child." I said and he smiled.

"You're doing more than that. You're reuniting me with my sister, and I can't thank you enough for that." He said and I smiled.

"Thank you Jace." Kaelie said and I looked over to her and she was crying. "I know we don't have the best past, but I really appreciate you helping us hold onto our little June Bug for as long as we can." She said and I pulled her into a hug.

"It was my pleasure. Now go and enjoy the next 12 years with her." I said and they nodded and each grabbed one of June's hands and started walking away swinging her between them. I could hear her giggles, and I couldn't help but feel incredibly accomplished with my first act as the head of the society. I was making a difference, and it felt great.


	19. Chapter 18

**Authors Note:**

 **So, today is the first day of my last semester of college, and I can't even begin to explain how incredibly insane that is! Anyway, let me know what you think, and I might have another chapter of this story up later today, but who knows! I'll try my best! Let me know what you think, and if you want, leave a review! :)**

 **Chapter Eighteen**

 **Time Jump – Birth**

 **Clary POV:**

I was currently in the hospital waiting for my two babies to be brought into this world. I couldn't believe that the time was finally here, and although I didn't make it the full 9 months, I knew that once they were here, everything was going to be amazing. Jace and I might not be getting sleep for a couple months, but we were too excited for our girls to even worry about that. Rider was currently with my parents, and Jace was sitting next to me holding my hand.

Now, I knew what labor was supposed to feel like, considering I remember being in labor with Rider, but something felt off, and I didn't like it. I tried to push the thought out of my mind, but I couldn't get rid of the feeling. I turned towards Jace and my breathing started to get out of control.

"Clary, are you okay?" I heard Jace ask but I couldn't answer. I opened my mouth but nothing came out. "Clary, what's wrong?" Jace asked, and I wanted to answer but I couldn't. my eyes started to close, and I tried my hardest to keep them opened but suddenly a wave of exhaustion hit me, and nothing was stopping me from slipping into darkness.

 **Jace POV:**

Clary's eyes closed, and I was a mess. I ran out into the hallway and got Maryse and when she got into the room, everyone suddenly went into panic mode. They were hooking Clary up to all kinds of machines, and they were moving her bed around. I didn't know what to do, I was freaking out. Nobody would tell me anything, and they wheeled Clary out of the room, I grabbed ahold of Maryse.

"What is going on Maryse?" I asked and she looked sad.

"Clary's heart rate is very low. We're afraid that the babies are at risk." Maryse said.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"We have to perform an emergency C-section on Clary." She said.

"What could go wrong?" I asked and she seemed hesitant to answer. "Please Maryse, just tell me the truth."

"A lot can go wrong Jace. We could lose one of the babies, we could lose both of the babies, we could lose Clary, or we could lose all three." She said and my heart broke. "I'm going to do everything I can to save all three of them. But I have to go right now and start." She said and I nodded. She ran away from me and I went into the hallway and sunk onto the floor. I had the potential to lose all three of my girls today, and I had no idea what to do.

"Jace?" I finally heard and I looked up and saw my parents. "What's going on?" My mom asked.

"Clary and the babies are in danger. Maryse had to perform an emergency C-section." I said in a dead tone.

"Oh my god. Is she going to be okay?" My mom asked.

"Maryse said I could lose all three of them." I said and my mom kneeled down in front of me.

"Maryse is the best doctor we have, and she's a good friend. She will do everything she can to save them all." My mom said and I looked at her with tear filled eyes.

"I can't lose them mom." I said as the tears spilled over my eyes.

"You won't." She said and I leaned into her and I let her hold me. It wasn't very manly, but I needed my mom, and I needed comfort because I didn't know how to handle this alone.

 **Time Jump – A Couple Hours Later**

 **Jace POV:**

Once my mom finally got me off the ground, we made our way into the waiting room. I had called her parents and asked if Rider could stay with Seelie while Jocelyn, Valentine, and Jonathan all came to the hospital. They needed to be here if something went wrong. Which is why the waiting room is filled with us. Valentine was pacing around with Jonathan and my father, my mom was sitting down rubbing my back, and Jocelyn was silently crying.

"Jace." I heard and I shot out of my seat. Maryse was standing there and I walked over to her.

"Please tell me something good Maryse." I said and she smiled.

"It was touch and go there for a while, but we managed to stabilize all three of them." She said and I felt like I was going to faint. "Your two little girls are currently in the Nursery, and Clary is in her room recovering."

"Can I see her?" I asked.

"Of course. We'd like to keep the visitors to a minimum." Maryse said.

"We understand, will she be allowed to have more tomorrow?" Jocelyn asked.

"Absolutely. I just really want her to rest right now, and having all of you in there would be way to stimulating." Maryse explained.

"Of course." Valentine said.

"Tell her we love her." Jocelyn told me and I nodded.

"We'll all be back tomorrow." My mom said.

"Can you bring Rider tomorrow?" I asked and they all nodded. I said my goodbyes and than followed Maryse to where Clary was. I walked in and there she was, sleeping, but she was breathing, and that all that I cared about. I walked over and took a seat in the chair and grabbed her hand. I kissed it and than looked up at her. "I love you, and when you wake up, you're going to get an ear full from me. You are never allowed to scare me that much ever again, you hear me?" I said and I leaned my head down onto the bed. I was still so incredibly scared, but incredibly relieved that Clary was alright, and so were our babies.

 **Clary POV:**

I heard a bunch of beeping and when I opened my eyes I was greeted with incredibly white walls. I looked around and remembered that I was in the hospital because I was in labor. I looked down and my belly was deflated, and when I looked to my right, Jace was leaning on the bed, most likely asleep. He was squeezing my hand so tight, almost like he was scared I was going to fly away.

"Jace." I said and she grunted. "Jace, wake up." I said again and he just moaned. I used my other hand and started massaging his scalp. I knew he liked when I did this, so once I knew he was enjoying it I stopped.

"Don't stop." He said in his sleepy voice.

"Well, I wouldn't, but you wouldn't wake up, so that was your punishment." I said and his head shot up.

"Oh my god, you're awake!" He shouted.

"What happened?" I asked and he gave me a sad smile.

"Something went wrong, and the babies were at risk. They had to perform an emergency C-section on you. I almost lost all three of you." He said and my heart broke for how much pain he went through.

"I'm so sorry Jace. I don't know what happened. I felt fine one minute, and the next I was being consumed by darkness." I explained.

"You are never allowed to scare me that much ever again, okay? You mean everything to me. I can't lose you." He said and I smiled.

"I promise. No more scares." I said and he got up and kissed me. "How are our babies?"

"They were being observed over night. A couple hours ago I was told we could see them today, but I wanted to wait until you were awake." He said and I smiled.

"I'm ready to meet them." I said and he smiled. He pushed the nurses button and a moment later Maryse walked in.

"Good to see you awake Clary." She said and I smiled.

"Thank you for keeping me and my babies safe." I said.

"Just doing my job. Are you two ready to meet them?" She asked and Jace and I both eagerly nodded. "Very well, they will be brought in right away." Maryse walked out and I scooted on the bed and patted the space and Jace gladly joined me.

"I'm nervous." I said and Jace smiled.

"Why? This isn't our first kid." He said and I laughed.

"I don't know. Because now we're outnumbered. We have three kids." I said.

"Yea, but Rider and I are outnumbered as well, but we'll be okay. And you and I will be okay with three kids." He reassured me and I nodded. A moment later two little cribs were wheeled into the room.

"Baby A and Baby B are both doing well. They should be released tomorrow, and you'll be released as well." Maryse said.

"Thank you, for everything." Jace said and she nodded before leaving. "Alright, let's name these princesses." He said and I laughed. He walked over and picked up Baby A and handed her to me, and than he grabbed Baby B and made his way back over to me.

"Alright, which one of you wants to be Harlyn?" I asked and the baby in my arms didn't move and inch, but the one Jace was holding moved her foot and I smiled. "Alright, Harlyn goes too you sweet girl." I said as I kissed her little foot. "Which makes you Embry." I said as I kissed my babies head.

"They are perfect. Thank you for giving them to me." Jace said as he kissed my forehead. I smiled and we spent who knows how long just admiring our newest babies. Celine had called and told us she was going to being Rider over in a couple hours, which gave Jace and I some time alone with the new babies, and I was soaking it in. It might have been a scary beginning with these two, but I couldn't wait to get them home, and start living as a family.


	20. Chapter 19

**Authors Note:**

 **Okay, here is the next chapter, and I hope you enjoy it! There will be a huge time jump in the next chapter, but I'm just not sure how far it will go. But let me know what you think and leave a review! :)**

 **Chapter Nineteen**

 **Time Jump – Six Months Later**

 **Clary POV:**

Embry and Harlyn couldn't be more opposite even if they tried. Embry had deep red hair, just like me with bright green eyes, and Harlyn had strawberry blonde hair with golden green eyes. It definitely helped when people met them because they weren't constantly mixing them up. But their personalities were also different. I have to fight with Embry to get her in a dress, where as Harlyn loves being dressed up and having bows in her hair. I had a feeling Embry was going to be running around with Rider when she's older, and Harlyn was going to stay far away from the first, but I was glad that my babies had their own personalities.

It was a normal day, and I was at the park with Izzy. Lena and Rider were the cutest little friends, and I was happy that they got along so well. Izzy was currently 7 months pregnant, and I couldn't wait for her to have her baby. They were having a cute little boy, and I knew that Simon was excited about that. Don't get me wrong, he loved Lena more than anything, but there is something about a father son relationship that you just can't beat.

"I can't believe these two are already 6 months old." Izzy said as we both looked at Harlyn and Embry playing on the little blanket in front of us.

"Tell me about it. And they already have Jace wrapped around their fingers. I can only imagine how much worse it's going to get as they get older." I said and she laughed.

"I knew Jace was a goner when you said you were having two girls. He likes to act tough, but he's just a big old softy." Izzy said and I laughed.

"He really is." I said as I looked at my babies. "Have you and Simon picked a name out yet?" I asked and I saw her rub her belly.

"I think Simon and I finally came to a decision on Maverick." She said and I smiled.

"That's unique." I said and she smiled and nodded. "Unique names are the best."

"We aren't going to tell anyone, because our families were already not really a fan of Lena's name, and I don't want to hear them give us suggestions." Izzy said and I laughed.

"Yea, Jace and I's family were unsure of the names for the twins, but they are our babies, and we can name them whatever we want." I said and she laughed.

"Exactly, and I've already talked to him about it." She said as she rubbed her belly. "And he loves it, so it's too late to change it."

We stayed at the park for another hour or so until it was time to get home and start dinner. Rider was worn out from running around, and when we walked in the door he went to the couch and passed out. I put the twins in their little bassinets in the kitchen and turned some music on. I started making dinner and about 20 minutes later I heard the door open and in walks Jace.

"There are my favorite girls." Jace said as he gave Embry and Harlyn a kiss. They giggled like they always do when Jace gives them attention. "And my favorite woman." He says as he makes his way over to me. He gives me a kiss and I can't help but smile. "And where is my favorite little man?"

"We went to the park to hang out with Izzy and Lena, and he ran himself to sleep." I said and Jace laughed.

"Of course he did. That kid doesn't know how to conserve his energy." He said and I nodded in agreement.

"Dinner should be ready in about 10 minutes. Can you wake Rider up and get him changed? He was really getting into the dirt today, and he passed out before I could change him." I asked.

"Of course." Jace said and he left the kitchen but not before giving Embry and Harlyn another kiss which caused them to giggle even more. I made my ay over to them and kissed them as well.

"Man, you two have daddy wrapped around your little fingers already." I said and they laughed even thought they had no idea what I was saying. Jace really was a goner when it came to these two, and it will be interesting to see them only wrap him tighter has they get older.

 **Time Jump – Three Years Later**

 **Jace POV:**

I have been the head of the society for two years now, and honestly, I don't understand how my father did it. I knew it was going to be a lot of work, but I think I underestimated it quite a bit. I didn't mind though. I loved helping people, and coming up with solutions to problems. It made my work important, and I liked that.

Rider is now 6 and a carbon copy of myself. It was scary. I looked at him, and I felt like I was looking at a mirror from the past. The twins are 3 and just the sweetest little girls you could ever meet. We just discovered their flaws, and to say I laughed my ass off when we figured them out would be an understatement.

Embry wasn't coordinated enough to kick a ball. It was tragic. One day she wanted to go out and play with Rider, and oh man when Clary and I saw her trying her very best and it just not clicking we felt so bad, but it was incredibly cute and funny. Clary joked and said she got that from her, but her other flaw was the she wasn't the least bit artistic either, and she got that from me. The poor girl got both of Clary and I's worst flaws. Although she wasn't good at sports, or art, she did catch onto the piano extremely well, and she was constantly in the kitchen with Clary helping with dinner, so at least she had potential.

Harlyn on the other hand was extremely good at sports. Which was weird considering she was such a girly girl, but she has incredible accuracy, and she didn't go out and play often but when she was around a ball or something she was always very good. Just like Embry though, she didn't pick up Clary's incredible knack for art, and she didn't pick up cooking either, but she was pretty good with instruments, which was amazing. I loved teaching both Embry and Harlyn how to play the piano.

When we figured out both of their flaws, I couldn't help but love the fact that they both had my musical ability. Don't get me wrong, I would love them even if they didn't, but when Rider picked up on Clary's art skills, I saw her teaching him and I wanted that so badly, and now that I have that with both my girls, I took even spare moment I could to teach them everything I knew.

Rider was finally starting in school, and I didn't know how I was going to be with my little boy going off and learning new things. Six was the start of when they could go and start developing their skills, and Rider was incredibly happy to be spending the majority of his time in the art building, but he was also going to spend some time in the sports building. He got the best of both worlds, and thankfully we knew sports would give him a release for all that pent up energy he had. I was standing in the kitchen with Embry while Clary got Rider and Harlyn ready for the day.

"Daddy, when do I start school?" Embry asked as she sat on the counter stirring the eggs.

"You don't start for another couple years baby." I said as I walked over to her and put my arms on either side of her as I leaned against the counter.

"But why does Ri get to start?" She asked.

"Because he's old enough to go to school now." I said.

"So what are Lyn and I going to do while he's gone?" She asked and I smiled. Harlyn was too much for her to pronounce, so she shortened it to Lyn, and I thought it was adorable.

"You and Harlyn are going to hang out with mommy and me today." I said and she nodded. "And maybe we'll meet up with Maverick." I said and she smiled.

"Yay!" She said and she gave me a kiss. A moment later Rider, Harlyn and Clary walked into the kitchen and I picked up Harlyn and put her next to Embry.

"Lyn, guess what?" Embry said.

"What Em?" She asked and I just loved that they had these cute little nicknames for each other.

"We might go visit Mave today with mommy and daddy!" She said and they both started cheering.

"You ready for school little man?" I asked as Rider took a seat.

"Yea, I just don't know how I'm going to juggle the art department, plus the sports department." He said.

"The good thing about the sports department, is that it's really lenient. You can devote most of your time to art, and spend a little time in the sports if you want to join a team or something. You don't have to spend all your time there." I told him.

"Really?" He asked.

"Of course. I always split my time between the music department, and the sports department, and if I needed more time with music, than that's what I did. Plus, you've known Luke your whole life, just let him know what's going on and he'll be more than willing to help out." I explained.

"Okay." He said and I gave him his eggs. After a good 15 minutes of eating it was time for us to all get Rider to school. Normally it wouldn't take all of us, but we were going to the park after and it was just easier if we all went together.

When we got to the art building I could tell that Rider was a little nervous. Clary pulled him into a hug and kisses the top of his head. Embry and Harlyn and both of him a hug and a kiss and than it was my turn.

"Don't worry about anything okay Rider? Just be yourself, and do what you love." I said and he nodded. "You might get some backlash for being the future head of this society, but you have Lena to lean on, and you also have Seth and Valerie. Don't worry too much about what others say, or if they try and use you for who I am." I said and he nodded. At that moment Izzy, Simon, Alec and Magnus all walked up and Lena, Seth, and Valerie all got together and headed into their buildings. Thankfully Seth was with Rider, so that he wasn't completely alone. Lena and Valerie would be spending the majority of their time culinary building, and would only see each other on breaks and stuff, but I was glad that he had them. Once they were gone Alec and Magnus left and Simon had to visit his mom and sister, so it was just Clary, Izzy, me and the kids and we made our way to the park. Embry, Harlyn and Maverick all went running to the sandbox and we all took a seat on the bench.

"Are you and Simon done having a kids?" Clary asked after a moment and Izzy laughed.

"Yea. We're incredibly happy with Lena and Maverick." Izzy said with a smile. Just looking out at Embry, Harlyn and Maverick playing made my heart incredibly happy. I was so incredibly lucky to have Clary as my soulmate, and to have two incredibly little girls, and an amazing little boy and I didn't take that for granted at all.


	21. Chapter 20

**Authors Note:**

 **Okay, so someone said that it would be nice to see the reunion between Sebastian and his sister, and I really liked it, so I did the best that I could, and I hope that you enjoy their sweet little reunion. Thank you all for being patient with me, and with my spontaneous updating due to school starting up! I appreciate all the kind words, and let me know what you think! :)**

 **Chapter Twenty**

 **Time Jump – Nine Years Later**

 **Jace POV:**

Today was the day where the building for those who reconnect with those taken by the Iron Sisters or Silent Brothers was being opened. I know it seems like it's taken forever, and that's because it really has, but we had to make sure everything was perfect, and right in order for it to work, and we finally finished the buildings and writing the laws. It took forever, but I am proud of my first political idea finally being finished, and just in time.

Sebastian's daughter was the only one born that year who didn't have a flaw, so we needed it finished before her birthday. I knew I didn't like the guy, but I still felt incredibly bad that he was losing his daughter in a sense, especially because June was such a sweet girl, and Rider and her were friends. I knew it wasn't going to be easy, but at least now Sebastian and Kaelie were allowed to see her.

Rider, Embry, and Harlyn were spending the day with Jocelyn, and Seelie while Clary and I went to the Iron Sisters building, and my father and mother went to the Silent Brothers building. Valentine was going to be the shadowhunter in charge for the Silent Brothers, while Jonathan was the shadowhunter in charge of the Iron Sisters building.

Clary and I had made our way over to the building, which was about a 20 minute drive outside of the society and took a look at the building. This was the first time Clary was seeing it, and she looked incredibly impressed, which also made me feel good.

"You did a great job Jace." She said as we made our way into the building.

"Thank you. I feel good. People are finally going to be able to visit their relatives." I said and she smiled.

We walked into the building and there stood all the sisters that had family still around to greet them. There were about 10 or so, and they all looked incredibly happy. I had a couple meetings with them, letting them know what was happening, and they were just as excited about it as the society was. It never occurred to me that they were being deprived as well, which only solidified how I felt about it even more.

"Okay Sisters, your family members should be here shortly. Remember the rules, and have fun." I said and they all nodded. "Remember, you are getting your newest Iron Sister today, so make her feel welcome, and accepted. I know this is new for you all. Getting one so late in the game, but I felt like it was important for her to grow up with her parents and siblings, so it might take her a little longer to acclimate to the environment, but be patient, and I promise everything will run smoothly." I said and they nodded once again.

"They're here." I heard Jonathan say and I nodded. Clary and I walked out onto the porch and were greeted by the 10 families that were here to reconnect with their loved ones.

"Welcome, I'm glad you all were able to attend. Like I told the Sisters, follow the rules, and have fun. Jonathan Morgenstern is here to make sure everything runs smoothly, if it doesn't, he reports to me, and than I decided whether these buildings get closed down. Understand?" I said and everyone nodded. "Follow me." I said and Clary and I walked into the building. The group gathered around in the front and looked at the Iron Sisters.

"Maggie." I heard Sebastian say and the Iron Sister stood up.

"Sebastian?" She questioned and he nodded. The both ran to each other and she wrapped her arms around his neck. It was truly a beautiful reunion. After that everyone started mingling and talking to their relatives. Clary put her arms around my waist and I leaned down and pressed my lips to her head.

All the relative made their way over to their respected Sister and started talking and gathering. Clary, Jon and I stood back and watched it all unfold. Seeing the smiles on all of their faces, and hearing the laughter that was filling the room was everything that I needed to hear to know that I was making the right decision. I was glad that everyone was getting along, and that the atmosphere was friendly and welcoming, hopefully that makes June's beginning here a happy one.

"Jace." I heard and I looked over to Sebastian and saw him waving me over. I grabbed Clary's hand and made our way over to him. We took a seat next to his Sister. "This is the guy who made everything possible." He said and everyone laughed.

"We know. He is the head of the society." Kaelie said.

"No, but he's the reason we got an incredible 15 years with June, and why I am able to reconnect with Maggie." Sebastian said and I could hear the gratitude in his voice. "He didn't owe me a damn thing, but he did this for me, for my family, and I can't thank you enough for that."

"It was my pleasure. It might have taken a long time, but I'm glad that I can do this for you, and every other person who has ever lost a sibling or daughter or son to the Iron Sisters, or Silent Brothers." I said and he smiled.

"June was scared at first, when we explained she would have to leave us." Kaelie started. "But knowing that we can visit, and that she'll be with her aunt made everything easier."

"I understand, and if the situation was reversed, I would hope that the head of the society did everything in his power to make sure I saw my child again." I said and they smiled. "It's been an amazing and emotional day for everyone, but Clary and I have our own kids to attend too, so we must leave, but visiting hours end at 10 pm, so stay as long as you like." I stood up and Clary followed but before we could leave June jumped up and hugged us. Clary and I were surprised but hugged her back.

"Thank you Mr. Herondale, so giving me time with my family, and not isolating me like in years past." June said and I was truly touched.

"It's not a problem June. I know your father would do the same if the situation was reversed." I said and she smiled.

"Tell Rider that I said bye, and maybe one day I'll see him again." She said and I nodded.

Clary and I made our way back out to our car and headed to pick the kids up. We got to Jocelyn's house and when we walked in Rider, Audrey, and Valencia were all sitting in the living room watching TV. We walked in a little farther and Seelie and Jocelyn were sitting in the kitchen talking.

"How did everything go?" Jocelyn asked the moment se saw us.

"Everything went well. Now it's just up to them to follow the rules." I said and they nodded.

"You wouldn't really shut it down if someone broke the rules, would you?" Seelie asked after a moment.

"I would have too. Part of the way it's rewritten is that the rules must be followed. If someone broke the rules and I let it slide, it would be an open invitation for everyone to break the rules, and I can't let the society get out of hand like that." I explained and she nodded.

"Harlyn and Embry fell asleep about 45 minutes ago. They're up in your old room Clary." Jocelyn said and we nodded. They were still getting over a case of the flu, so we figured they would be out for most of the day.

"You get one, I got the other?" I asked and Clary smiled and nodded. We made our way up to her old room and when we opened the door, there were Embry and Harlyn, passed out on Clary's old bed. We made our way over to them and I leaned down and started rubbing Embry's back and Clary did the same with Harlyn. After a minute Embry started to stir.

"Daddy?" She said and I smiled and nodded.

"How are you feeling princess?" I asked as she started to sit up.

"My tummy hurts, and my head feels like it's about to explode." She said.

"Mine too." I heard and I looked over at Harlyn, who was now sitting up.

"Did you two eat dinner?" Clary asked and they shook their heads. "Would you like some soup when we get home?"

"Yes." They answered in unison. I helped Embry off the bed, and Clary helped Harlyn. I put my arm around her shoulder and we walked downstairs.

"Rider, time to go." Clary said and he nodded and stood up. "Thank you for watching them mom."

"No problem sweetie. Hopefully next time Harlyn and Embry are feeling a lot better." Jocelyn said and we nodded before making our way out to our car.

When we got home Harlyn and Embry immediately fell onto the couch. I hated seeing my little girls sick, and I hated more that I couldn't do anything for them. We just had to wait it out, and make sure they were taken care of.

Clary and I went into the kitchen and started making them some soup. Clary was facing the stove and when I turned around Rider was sitting on a stool at the counter looking like he wanted to talk about something. I gave Clary the carrots I had gotten from the fridge and made my way over to Rider.

"What's on your mind buddy?" I asked.

"Why am I already so nervous to get my soulmate?" He asked and I laughed.

"It's completely normal for you to be nervous about that Rider." I said and he looked at me.

"Were you nervous when you were 15?" He asked.

"Of course I was. I was nervous up until the moment I met your mother." I said and he seemed to relax.

"What if she doesn't like me?" He asked and I smiled.

"You're soulmates Rider." I said and he shrugged.

"Lena's grandparents don't like each other." He said and I nodded.

"There are cases where love and friendship don't factor in, but how many other couples do you know that are like the Lightwood's?" I asked and he shrugged. "Exactly. Trust me, Uncle Magnus and Uncle Alec didn't really hit it off so well in the beginning, but look at them now." I said and he nodded.

"Seth and Valerie always say they are worse than a new soulmate pairing." Rider said and I laughed.

"I don't doubt it in the slightest." I said with a laugh. "Your soulmate with complete your lack for musicality, and your lack of cooking Rider, and it will be a little weird in the beginning, but it always will be." I said.

"I still have three years." Rider said and I nodded. "If only I could stop some girls from planning our wedding already, they would be great." He said and I laughed.

"I had the same problem kid." I said and he laughed. He hopped off the seat and took a deep breath.

"I'm going to check on Harlyn and Embry." He said and I smiled and nodded. He walked out of the kitchen and I made my way back over to Clary and she smiled at me.

"You were nervous about meeting me?" She asked and I smiled and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Of course, and sometimes you still make me nervous." I admitted and she looked up at me with a confused look. "You have an incredibly affect on me Clarissa Herondale, and to this day you still make me nervous." I said and she giggled before getting back to shopping up vegetables. I grabbed a knife and started chopping along side her. I couldn't get the smile off my face as Clary and I cooked next to each other, she makes me feel a lot of emotions, ones, even after all these years don't really make sense to me, but I wouldn't have it any other way.


	22. Chapter 21

**Authors Note:**

 **I was on a roll tonight, and I hope you all enjoy! Let me know what you all think! Leave a review! :)**

 **Chapter Twenty One**

 **Time Jump – Three Years Later**

 **Clary POV:**

Rider turned 18 two months ago, and he hasn't gotten his letter yet, and he's freaking out. I can't even imagine having to wait for your soulmate to turn 18. Thankfully Jace is older than me so I didn't have to wait at all, but seeing how incredibly nervous Rider is, I feel so bad. We sat down for dinner and Rider was just moving his food around on his plate not really touching any of it.

"Rider, you have to eat something." I said and he looked up at me.

"I can't." He said and I sighed.

"You'll get your letter Rider." I said and he put his fork down.

"But what if it's to a girl I don't even like." He said and I looked over at Jace.

"I had to wait two months before I got my letter too Rider. It's tough, but you can't keep thinking about the what if's. You won't know until she turns 18, and stressing about it will only make it worse." Jace said and Rider put his head in his hands.

"Honestly, is your only fear that you won't like her?" I asked him honestly.

"I just want to be in a relationship like you two. I want to be happy, and I want her to be happy, and I'm afraid that when she sees me, and she understand the responsibility of being my soulmate brings she'll resent me." Rider said and I just felt so bad for my baby.

"It's intimidating." I said as I looked at Jace but I smiled. "I was shocked that your dad was my soulmate, but it's her destiny sweetheart. She was always going to be your soulmate, and she was always going to stand by your side helping you run this society."

"It didn't make you resent dad?" Rider asked and I laughed.

"Absolutely not. Maybe your soulmate is already a friend of yours. She already knows you're going to be running this society in 12 years, that's less of a shock." I said and he shrugged. "I didn't know you father at all, so I was stunned, but if you know her, and she knows you, it won't be as intimidating to her."

"Thanks mom." Rider said and I smiled.

"It's what I'm here for." I said and he smiled as he put a piece of broccoli in his mouth. I knew he was nervous, I just hope I helped me a little.

 **Time Jump – Two Days Later**

 **Rider POV:**

I woke up this morning, and I got out of bed and got dressed for the day. It was a Saturday and we were going to spend some time with my grandparents, all four of them. I love spending time with them, and my cousins. After I got dressed, I made my way downstairs and my family was already sitting at the table. My mom looked back when she heard some noise with the biggest smile on her face.

"Why do you look so happy?" I asked.

"You got your letter today." She said as she handed it to me. I grabbed it out of her hand and opened it.

 _Dear Rider Herondale,_

 _Congratulations on getting your soulmate. You will have a meeting tonight at 6:30 in the square. Make sure you look presentable. Meeting your soulmate is a huge thing, and it's best to be looking your best. Have a good evening, and best wishes to you._

 _Sincerely,_

 _The Soulmate Researchers._

"What does it say?" My dad asked.

"We're meeting tonight at 6:30, in the square." I said.

"That's where your father and I met." My mom said and I smiled. "Well, let's get to my mom's house so you have some time with them before you have to go." She said and I nodded.

We got to my grandparents house and my mom couldn't stop talking about him getting his letter. Which wasn't surprising since Audrey just got her soulmate last week, and Uncle Jon wasn't happy about it, but Aunt Seelie was thrilled. She thought he was a really nice guy, and that Uncle Jon was just being overprotective.

I, of course, couldn't sit still. I was nervous, and anxious, and scared, and pretty much every emotions that could be a synonym for afraid, that's what I was. My mom and dad tried to calm me down, but I don't think I'd be calm until I meet her, and even after that, I don't think I'll be calm until I know that we get along. When 6:30 rolled around I took one last look in the mirror and decided I was as good as I was going to get. I made my way to the door where my family was waiting.

"Everything is going to be okay." My mom said and I nodded.

"If she's too shell shocked by finding out who you are, just give her some time." My dad said and I nodded.

"Don't be weird." Harlyn said and I laughed.

"She's serious." Embry added and I just shook my head.

"I'm going to be late." I said and they nodded. My mom gave me a kiss on the cheek, and I headed towards the square. Tonight was the start of my future, and that was incredibly scary. I got to the square and nobody was there, so I just took a seat on the bench and wait until I hear something. I started fidgeting with my hands until I heard a gasp. I turned around and saw the last person I thought I'd ever see.

"Rider?" She asked and I just couldn't believe it.

"You Lena Lewis, are the last person I would have thought would be my soulmate." I said and she laughed.

"You're the last person I thought would be mine." She said and we took a seat on the bench. "Although I can't say that I'm complaining." She said with a blush.

"Really?" I asked and she smiled.

"I don't know what you hear all day, but I have to listen to girls constantly talking about how hot you are." She said and I laughed.

"I've heard some, but I just tried to forget about them." I said and she nodded. "Wait until our moms hear about this." I said and she laughed.

"Aunt Clary and my mom are going to go nuts." She said and I laughed.

"I guess you are going to stop calling her Aunt Clary." I said and she smiled.

"I guess so, which is going to be even weirder than being matched with me." She said and I nodded.

We just sat on that bench and talked for a couple hours. Even though we'd been friends forever, this was different. I was going to be spending the rest of my life with this girl. She was no long the Lena that I spent my childhood with, she was the Lena that I was going to marry and have a family with and even though I was nervous before, knowing that I was with someone as amazing as Lena definitely calmed me down.

 **Time Jump – A Couple Hours Later**

 **Clary POV:**

We had got home about an hour ago, but none of us wanted to go to bed until Rider got home. We were all anxious to hear about his night, and I'm sure Embry and Harlyn were anxious to make fun of him. We were all sitting in the living room when we heard the front door open. We didn't get up, but Rider was in the living room soon enough.

"How'd it go?" I asked and he smiled and laughed.

"You'll never guess who my soulmate is." He said as he took a seat.

"Can I guess?" Harlyn asked and Rider nodded. "Is it Mandy?"

"Oh, I never liked her." Embry said.

"Well, you're in luck. It isn't her." Rider said.

"What about Valerie?" Harlyn asked.

"Nope." Rider answered.

"Okay." Embry said. "What about Samantha?"

"Nope." Rider said once again.

"As much as I enjoy this guessing game, I would love to know who my future daughter-in-law is going to be." I said and Rider laughed.

"Are you all ready for this?" He asked and we all excitedly nodded. "Lena Lewis."

"You're shitting me?" Jace said and my jaw basically hit the floor. I looked over at Embry and Harlyn were just as shocked as me.

"Trust me, we were both incredibly shocked." Rider said.

"I guess we could have tried to figure it out considering your flaws." I said and he shrugged.

"There are a lot of girls who suck at art, and there are a lot of girl who are amazing cooks. Lena and I just happen to posses those qualities we both lack." Rider said.

"I can't wait to talk to Izzy." I said and Jace laughed.

"Now we really will be related." Jace said and I smiled.

"Did you two have a good night though?" I asked and Rider smiled.

"We did. It was nice because we knew each other, but it was different because now we know that we will be getting married in a year." Rider said and I nodded.

"Well, I'm glad it's someone that you know, and that you could potentially love." I said and he nodded.

"I'm pretty tired, I'm going to head to bed. Goodnight everyone." Rider said and than he walked upstairs. It was quiet for a moment until Embry decided to speak.

"Uncle Simon isn't going to be happy about this." She said and we all laughed. Simon always thought that Rider was an exact replica of Jace, and he didn't know whether that was a good thing or a bad thing, but in the end, they were destined to be together, and he couldn't do anything about it.

"He'll be fine." Harlyn said and Embry just shrugged. My phone started ringing and I got off the couch to grab it from the kitchen table. I saw that Izzy was calling and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hello to you dear in law!" She said and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Can you believe it? Rider and Lena." I said and I heard her laugh.

"I can't, and when she came home Simon went pale, but she seemed really happy about it, so I'm incredibly happy for her. Especially because I love Rider."

"He looked happy too. We were shocked, but he seemed happy, and you know how much we love Lena." I said.

"We are going to have a field day planning their wedding." She said and I laughed.

"That we are." I said. We talked for a couple more minutes before we both decided to head to bed. When I went back into the living room I could see Harlyn and Embry curled up next to Jace as they watched TV. "Time for bed you two." I said and they nodded. They said their goodnights, and headed upstairs. Jace got up and took my hand and led me upstairs. My baby boy got his soulmate tonight, and it just so happened to be my best friends daughter, and for some reason I was incredibly happy for that.


	23. Chapter 22

**Authors Note:**

 **Okay, so I don't know how many of you like Rider's POV, but I like it, so I'm gonna keep going with it at some points, and this chapter is no different! I think this chapter is adorable, and I enjoyed writing it and I hope you all enjoy reading it! Let me know what you think! :)**

 **Chapter Twenty Two**

 **Time Jump – Six Months Later**

 **Rider POV:**

Getting to know Lena in a different way these last six months has been amazing. I knew I already liked her, I mean we'd been friends since we could walk, but liking her this way was incredibly intimidating in the beginning because part of me didn't want to ruin our friendship, but we were getting married in six months, and our friendship was going to have to turn into a relationship, and there was only one way that we knew we could start off the change. Our fist kiss. To say I was nervous was an understatement, but when I think back to it now, I couldn't get the smile off my face.

 ** _Flashback:_**

 _Lena and I were going on a simple little date today. We hadn't really done much since finding out we were soulmates. It was weird, because we had been friends before, and I think for both of us, transitioning from friendship to relationship was kinda awkward, and challenging, but we were going to have to get there eventually, so I decided that tonight we were going to take the first step, and I was going to finally kiss her._

 _It has been about 2 weeks since we found out about each other, and I know that might seem like it's been forever, but like I said, we were still in that awkward stage of trying to transition from friends to partners, and I don't think that kissing her randomly would do either of us any good. I wanted to do this right, and I wanted her to be comfortable as well, and I wasn't going to jeopardize that by kissing her too soon._

 _I made my way over to Lena's house and knocked on the door. I waited for a few moments before Uncle Simon opened up. It was weird thinking that he was going to be my father-in-law soon, and I would have to stop calling him Uncle Simon, but for right now, I think I'll just stick with Uncle Simon._

 _"Hey Uncle Simon." I said and he smiled. After the initial shock of finding out I was his daughters soulmate, he was actually pretty happy it was me, and not some other boy he barely knew._

 _"Welcome Rider." He said as he let me inside. I walked into the living room and Maverick was sitting there watching TV._

 _"What up Mave?" I asked as I took a seat next to him._

 _"Nothing much." He said with a smile. "You taking Lena out?"_

 _"That's the plan." I said and he nodded._

 _"Your sisters home?" He asked._

 _"Embry should be. I think Harlyn is at soccer practice." I said and he nodded. "You going over there?"_

 _"Aunt Clary promised me my favorite meal for my birthday, and since Lena is going out, mom and dad want a night to themselves, so I thought I'd make myself scarce and take Aunt Clary up on her offer." Maverick said and I nodded._

 _"Sounds good." I said and at that moment Aunt Izzy and Lena walked in._

 _"Hey." I said and she smiled._

 _"Hey. You ready?" She asked and I nodded before getting off the couch._

 _"Have fun with my parents dude." I said to Maverick and he nodded._

 _"You're going to Aunt Clary's?" Lena asked and Maverick nodded._

 _"You're going out, mom and dad want a night to themselves, and Aunt Clary promised to cook for me. Why wouldn't I go over there?" He said and everyone laughed. "Have fun you two."_

 _"Not too much fun!" I heard Uncle Simon call from behind us and Lena and I just laughed._

 _"Where are we going?" Lena asked after a few moments of walking._

 _"I figured since it was a nice spring day, a picnic in the park would be nice." I said and she smiled._

 _"Sounds perfect." She said._

 _We continued to walk to the park, and I put the blanket and basket down earlier in a place where not many people travel, so I knew it was going to be safe. Lena and I made our way over and took a seat on the blanket._

 _"Now, I'm no cook, so I kept it simple. Peanut butter sandwiches because I know you hate jelly." I said and she laughed._

 _"Sounds perfect." She said as she took the sandwich._

 _We sat there for hours talking and laughing about our old memories, and how different our lives were going to be now that we were soulmates, and the reactions of our parents when they found out. Uncle Simon's was still my favorite. I understood why he was nervous, and I didn't take it to heart, but it always made me laugh when Lena would tell me how he told her we weren't allowed to be alone until our wedding day._

 _"Can you believe that this time next year we'll be married?" Lena asked after a moment._

 _"It's absolutely insane to think about." I said and she nodded. "But we knew this day was approaching."_

 _"Yea, but until you get the letter, it doesn't really seem real." Lena said._

 _"You're right. Although, I was a nervous wreck waiting for mine." I admitted and she laughed._

 _"Why?" She asked._

 _"I was worried I was going to be stuck with someone I didn't like." I said._

 _"Like my grandparents." She said and I nodded. "I was scared for that too. I talked to my mom about it, and she had the same fear."_

 _"I also didn't want the person I was soulmates with to resent me because of all the responsibility of being my soulmate comes with." I said and she nodded._

 _"It is pretty intimidating." Lena said._

 _"I know, but my grandmom helped my mom through it, and I know she'll make sure you're extremely prepared before we take over." I reassured her._

 _"I'm not worried. I know your mom will take care of me." Lena said._

 _"So you aren't scared of taking over the society one day?" I asked and she laughed._

 _"Not at all. I think it's truly an honor to be selected for the job." She said and I was impressed._

 _"That is so encouraging to hear." I said and she smiled._

 _"It's going to be hard, but we can get through it, plus your parents will still be around to help." She said._

 _"True, my mom still goes to grandma when she needs help." I said with a laugh. It was quiet for a moment before I decided it was now or never. "Lena?"_

 _"Yes?" She answered._

 _"Can I kiss you?" I asked and she got the biggest smile on her face._

 _"I thought you'd never ask." She said. I leaned over and pressed my lips to hers. The electricity that flew through my whole body the moment our lips touched was unexplainable. You wait your whole life for this moment, and hope that there are sparks between you and your soulmate, but I didn't realize I was going to be getting an entire firework show. We pulled away after a couple minutes and we were both breathless._

 _"Wow." I said and she giggled._

 _"Wow indeed." She said and I leaned over and pressed my lips to her once more, but this time it was a short, sweet kiss._

 _"We should probably get back. It's getting dark." I said and she nodded. We stood up and she grabbed the blanket, and I grabbed the basket, and we walked out of the park hand in hand. Tonight was definitely a good night._

 ** _Flashback End_**

Harlyn had a game tonight and my dad couldn't make it, and my mom has been feeling a little under the weather lately, so it was just Embry, Maverick and I watching. Harlyn was a beast out there, and no one was able to stop her. It was weird seeing her go from girly girl, to intense soccer player, but she was damn good, and no one could touch her out on that field. The game was over so Maverick went home, and Embry and I waited for Harlyn to finish her team meeting. After a couple minutes she walked over to us.

"Way to kick ass Lyn." Embry said as she pulled Harlyn into a hug.

"Thanks Em." Harlyn said and we started walking home.

We walked into our house and Harlyn went straight upstairs to take a shower, Embry went into the living room and I was making my way into the kitchen for a snack, but when I entered I found Izzy, Lena, and my mom gathered around the table talking.

"What's going on here?" I asked and they all looked up.

"We're planning your wedding!" Izzy said. Not calling her Aunt Izzy felt weird, but it also felt right considering she was going to be my mother-in-law soon.

"You couldn't have taken a couple days off so my mom could rest?" I asked with a laugh as I made my way over to Lena. I gave her a sweet kiss on the lips as my greeting.

"Our wedding is in 6 months Rider. The whole society is invited, it needs to be perfect." Lena said as I made my way over to the fridge.

"It will be, a couple days won't interrupt the creative flow you three have going on." I said and they laughed.

"I'm fine Rider. I woke up feeling slightly better this morning, and my fever broke last night. I needed a distraction, so when Lena and Izzy showed up I was more than willing to talk wedding details." My mom said.

"Okay, whatever you girls want. Where is dad?" I asked.

"He's over at your grandparents. Him and grandpop had some things to discuss." Mom said and I nodded. "He should be home soon."

"Okay. I'm going to be out in the living room if anyone needs me." I said and they all ignored him as they focused back on wedding planning. I made my way into the living room and joined Embry on the couch.

"Wedding overload?" She asked and I laughed.

"It's going to be the same when you get married, and it's going to be even crazier because it'll be you and Harlyn planning double weddings." I said and she groaned.

"Don't remind me." She said and I laughed. "I hope it doesn't matter to Harlyn."

"You hope what doesn't matter to me?" Harlyn asked as she took a seat in the living room.

"I hope you don't mind getting married on the same day." Embry said and Harlyn laughed.

"Of course I want to share our wedding day." She said and Embry and her high fived. Thinking about them getting their soulmates was even weirder than thinking about getting mine, but I hope those two boys are prepared to enter into this family, because we don't accept those who we don't like.


	24. Chapter 23

**Authors Note:**

 **I have no excuse since I've been updating my other stories, and I'm sorry you waited super long for a super short chapter, but I wanted to give you all something because I also want to do a time jump. I know when this story is going to end, but I'm not sure how many chapters it will take to get to that ending! But be patient and if you want, leave a review! :)**

 **Chapter Twenty Three**

 **Time Jump – Rider's Wedding**

 **Clary POV:**

Rider was getting married today and I just couldn't believe that it was happening. It seems like just yesterday he was a little 5 year old boy running around and now he's 19, and getting married. Jace took him out with Simon and Maverick to show him the house where our society all started. Harlyn, Embry, and I were getting the house ready and just waiting for Lena and Izzy to get here so we could start getting her ready for the ceremony.

"Is it possible to back out mom?" Harlyn asked.

"No. You and your soulmate have to be married, regardless of how you feel towards them." I explained and they nodded.

"So, if me and my soulmate don't get along, I still have to spend forever with him?" Embry asked.

"Yes." I said honestly. "But there are so few relationships that end that way." I said as I turned towards my girls. "You are matched with your soulmate for a reason. It might be awkward in the beginning, but you'll soon realize that you two are meant to be."

"Was it awkward with dad?" Harlyn asked.

"Honestly, not really." I said. "The first night we met, I was pretty shocked that he was my soulmate, but after that we just really clicked."

"You're so lucky." Harlyn said. "Watch my soulmate be like super awkward."

"That's how Uncle Simon and Aunt Izzy's first meeting started." I said and like on cue the doorbell rang. Embry ran to go get it and a moment later all three of them walked back into the living room.

"Mom said that you and Uncle Simon had an awkward first meeting. Is that true?" Harlyn asked the minute Izzy walked into the room.

"In the beginning it was a little awkward." Izzy said. "Simon, bless his soul, isn't very social. He spent most of his time in the culinary building, and was really only friends with Clary, and when it came to him meeting me, he was pretty intimidated." Izzy said with laugh.

"What did you two do on your first night?" Embry asked.

"He actually took me to the culinary building and we made dinner." Izzy said.

"But you can't cook." Harlyn said and everyone laughed.

"True." Izzy said. "He did most of it, and let me take some of the credit. After that, all the awkwardness was gone, and we've been happy ever since." Izzy said.

"See girls, sometimes you just get lucky that your soulmate completes you in ways other than your flaws." I said and they nodded.

"Alright, lets get the bride ready." Izzy said and Lena took a seat.

 **Time Jump – A Couple Hours Later**

 **Jace POV:**

Rider was standing in the front of the ceremony space, and everyone was gathered around waiting for it to begin. Maverick was by his side, and I thought that was a really nice way to bring the two families together in another way besides marriage. But Rider and Maverick were really good friends, so I'm not surprised that he picked him to stand up there with him. I was sitting in the front waiting for Clary to meet me. Today was a big day for us because our first born was getting married, and I just couldn't really comprehend that he was at that age.

"Hey, sorry about that. Lena had a little freak out." Clary said as she took a seat next to me.

"Is she okay?" I asked concerned.

"She's totally fine." Clary said. "She was just freaking out about marriage, and her responsibilities once her and Rider begin the process of learning everything about the society." Clary explained.

"Understandable. It is rather nerve wracking." I said and Clary nodded.

"I told her that she wasn't going to start the day after the wedding. We were going to give them time to get used to married life, and settling into their house. I explained that you learn a lot in 10 years, and that we're always going to be here if they have questions, and that seemed to calm her down." Clary explained.

"That's good." I said and she nodded once again.

The music started and Harlyn and Embry made their way down the aisle. It seemed unreal that my son was getting married today, but here we are, at his wedding, and I couldn't be more proud of the man that he's become. When the music changed the whole crowd stood up and in walked Lena and Simon, and she looked absolutely beautiful and she had the biggest smile on her face. Clary slipped her hand into mine and I looked back and she smiled up at me. I turned my attention to Rider and he was awestruck. He looked at her the way I looked at Clary on our wedding day, and I knew that they were going to have a good life together.

 **Time Jump – A Couple Hours Later**

 **Rider POV:**

"Would you like to dance Mrs. Herondale?" I asked as I extended my hand to Lena.

"I won't think I'll ever get used to hearing that." She said as she took my hand. I pulled her up to her feet and guided her to the middle of the dance floor.

"But I'll never get tired of saying it." I said as I pulled her closer to me.

"I can't believe we're married." She said and I laughed. "I mean, I think back to our early days together, our moms bringing us to the park, and us playing in the sandbox together, and I just can't believe that we were chosen to be together."

"I wouldn't trade it for the world." I said and she looked up at me.

"Neither would I." She said and I pressed my lips to hers. We swayed back and forth to the song for a few moments in complete and utter blissful silence. "I'm really happy that your dad paved the way for rings to be brought back into the society." She said after a moment. "Cause I absolutely love my ring."

"My mom helped me pick it out." I admitted.

"She has great taste." Lena said and I smiled. "My mom was freaking out about it. She was gushing about how she wished that my dad got her one on their wedding day, but it wasn't normal back than."

"Yea, it's slowly becoming more popular." I said and she nodded. We continued to sway to the music when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and there stood Simon.

"May I cut in?" He asked and I smiled.

"Of course." I said. I kissed Lena's forehead and made my way over to my parents.

"We're really proud of you Rider." My mom said as she pulled me into a hug.

"You think we can do it?" I asked as I looked back towards Lena.

"You two will be just fine." Dad said as he pulled my mom into his side. "Just trust your instincts, and everything will work out."

The rest of the night went by amazingly. It was so easy to mix our families because we were already so close. Nothing was awkward, and nobody disliked anyone in each others families. Mom and Izzy were gushing about the ceremony, dad and Simon were discussing something, I'm not really sure, and the twins and Maverick were out on the dance floor living it up. I was nervous about the future, but I take one look at Lena laughing and smiling, and I know everything is going to be okay.


	25. Chapter 24

**Authors Note:**

 **Wow, I am so sorry it took me so long, but here is a new update! Being on break really gives me a lot of time to write, and I'm glad because I get to give you all what you want, and no make you wait so long! Like I said before, this story is probably coming to an end soon, but I appreciate every single of you that takes the time to read it! Let me know what you think and leave a review! :)**

 **Chapter Twenty Four**

 **Time Jump – Two Years Later**

 **Clary POV:**

I walked down stairs and grabbed the mail from the ground. I was flipping through it when I saw the two letters. I let out a shriek and everyone came running.

"What's wrong?" Jace asked.

"Guess who got their letters!" I said and the girls ran towards me and grabbed them.

"Harlyn, this ones yours." Embry said as they swapped letters. Jace out his arm around me and I leaned into his side.

"Well, what does it say?" I asked.

"I'm meeting my soulmate at the pond at 7." Harlyn said.

"And I'm meeting mine at the park at 6." Embry said.

"No fair. You get to meet yours first!" Harlyn said and I laughed.

"Well, you are the oldest. Only makes sense that I get to meet my soulmate first." Embry said and we all laughed.

Everyone sat at the table for breakfast as we ate and talked about their soulmates. They were nervous, but also really excited, and I couldn't blame them. They were looking forward to meeting them for about a year now, and getting that letter was thrilling. After breakfast they said they were going over to visit Rider and Lena. They ran out of the house and that just left Jace and I alone. We started cleaning up the kitchen when the phone rang, and Jace picked it up.

"Hello?" He said. "Hey mom." He said. "What do you mean?" He asked sounding concerned. "When did this happen?" Jace asked. "Oh god. This is a nightmare." He said. "Alright, thanks for telling me." He said. "Yea, love you too." He said and he hung up.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Some kid broke into the Silent Brothers meeting house and trashed the whole thing." He said.

"Oh my god." I said.

"It happened in the middle of the night so nobody was there. Your dad and Jonathan are currently there now making sure everything is processed." He said and I nodded.

"Do you need to go?" I asked.

"Yea. My dad is going to go as well." He said and I nodded. "Tell the girls I'm sorry if I don't make it back before they leave. This is the last thing I want to do on this day, but I can't not go." He said and I smiled.

"They'll understand. Plus they will probably be thrilled that you won't grill them." I said and he laughed.

"I'm going to try and make it back before dinner, but if I can't I'll call." He said and I smiled.

"Sounds good." I said. He leaned forward and kissed me. "I love you."

"I love you too." He said. "I'm going to get changed and than I'm off." He said and I nodded before he went upstairs. I continued to clean up. He came back downstairs like 15 minutes later. "Okay, I'll be back later."

"Be safe!" I said and he laughed.

"Aren't I always?" He said and I smiled. "Love you!" He called.

"Love you too!" I yelled back before I heard the door close. I finished loading the dishwasher and made my was into the living room. I didn't have anything planned for today so I was going to veg on the couch for the remainder of the day and just relax because it's been a long time since I've done that.

 **Time Jump – Later That Night**

 **Clary POV:**

Lena and Izzy came over to help Harlyn and Embry get ready for their night, and I was in the kitchen making dinner. The phone rang and I put down my spatula and picked it up.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey babe." I heard Jace said.

"I'm taking it you aren't coming home." I said and he sighed.

"They did a number on this place." Jace said. "I wish I could leave but I can't." He said.

"I understand." I said.

"How are the girls?" He asked.

"Currently getting their outfits ready with Izzy and Lena." I said. "They are super excited."

"I can't wait to hear all about it when I get home." Jace said and I smiled.

"Well, get back to work and I'll see you later." I said.

"Tell the girls I love them and that everything will be okay." He said.

"Of course." I said.

"And I love you too." He said and I smiled.

"I love you too." I said and than we hung up. I finished dinner and than I heard the footsteps making their way down the stairs. Lena and Izzy made their way into the kitchen first. "How are they?"

"Nervous, but excited." Lena said. "Harlyn is actually stoked. Embry not so much."

"Harlyn loves surprises. Embry doesn't." I said and they laughed. "So this is like a dream come true for Harlyn and Embry's worse fear."

"That will go away real quick." Lena said.

"If they have a soulmate they life." Izzy chimed in.

"Way to make this night even more nerve wracking." Embry said. I turned around and she looked lovely.

"You look beautiful sweetheart." I said.

"I look ridiculous." She said.

"Nonsense." Izzy said. "You look great."

"Can I bail?" Embry said and I smiled.

"No. You're going to meet your soulmate tonight sweetheart." I said and she groaned. I looked at the clock and back at her. "You might want to head over there sweetie."

"Just send me to my death." Embry said and I pulled her into a hug.

"Don't write him off just yet." I said and I felt her nod. "Dad says he loves you and that everything will be okay. And I love you and I agree with dad." I said and she laughed.

"I'll be back later." She said as she walked out of the house. I watched her go and than looked at Izzy and Lena.

"God I hope she likes him." I said and they laughed.

"Only time will tell." Izzy said.

Harlyn came down next and she looked just as good as Embry. She had the biggest smile on her face and I could tell she was supped excited.

"Did Embry leave?" She asked.

"Yea. About 15 minutes ago." I said.

"Damn. I wanted to see her out." Harlyn said.

"She's nervous enough. You wouldn't have made that worse." I said and she nodded. "You excited?"

"Super excited." She said and I laughed. "I can't believe I have to wait so long before I leave though."

"You have like…." I checked my watch. "20 minutes."

"And that's long enough. I've waited 18 years for this." She said and I laughed.

"You'll survive." I said and she smiled.

We sat down at the table and Harlyn picked at her food until it was time for her to leave. She kept eyeing the clock up and the minute the clock struck 6:45 she jumped out of her seat.

"I'll see you later mom!" She called as she ran out of the house.

"Love you!" I said and the door slammed. I looked at Lena and Izzy and they laughed. "She's eager."

"That's Harlyn for you." Lena said and I smiled. "I should get home. Rider is probably wondering where I am."

"Thanks for helping with the girls sweetie." I said and she gave me a hug.

"No problem." She said and she left. Izzy and I were standing in the kitchen and I looked at her and smiled.

"You need to be home anytime soon?" I asked.

"Simon and Maverick are out with Alec and Seth bonding in the wilderness thing, so I'm all alone tonight." Izzy said.

"Wine and movies?" I asked and she laughed.

"Sounds perfect." She said. I grabbed the bottle of wine and two glasses and we made our way into the living room. I put the TV on and she poured us a glass and we sat on that couch and enjoyed our time together, something that has been long overdue and much needed.

 **Time Jump – Later That Night**

 **Jace POV:**

I got home and I was exhausted. I opened the door and I heard the TV on. I walked into the living room and Clary and Izzy were both passed out, with an empty bottle of wine. I walked over and grabbed the two glasses, and the bottle and put them in the kitchen before making my way back out to them and kneeled in front of Clary. I rubbed her leg until she stirred awake.

"Hey." She said and I smiled.

"Hey. You two look like you had a fun night." I said and she smiled.

"We had a much needed girls night." She said and I smiled. "Are the girls not back yet?" She asked.

"It's only 10. Their curfew isn't until 11." I said and she nodded. Izzy started to stir and I looked over.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"10." I said and she nodded.

"I should get home." Izzy said as she stood up but stumbled.

"Crash in a guest room." I said and she nodded. She made her way upstairs and I looked back at Clary. "How much did she have to drink?" I asked.

"Way more than me. She' had probably 2/3's of the bottle." She said and I laughed.

"Do you want to wait up for the girls?" I asked.

"I do. I want to hear how it went." She said and I nodded. I grabbed the blanket and she curled into my side. We watched TV until we heard the front door open and in walked Harlyn and Embry.

"How did it go?" I asked.

"Interesting." Harlyn said.

"How so?" Clary asked.

"He just wasn't what I was expecting." Harlyn said.

"And what's he like?" I asked.

"Well, since my flaws include my sever lack of artistic skill and cooking, I was half expecting someone like Uncle Simon." Harlyn said and we laughed.

"And is he not like Uncle Simon?" Clary asked.

"Not at all. He's dreadful at sports, and not musically inclined, but he's super sweet, and nothing like I pictured him physically." Harlyn said.

"What's he look like?" Embry asked.

"He's tall. He has black hair and hazel eyes. He isn't lanky, but nicely built." Harlyn described. "Most importantly, he's really nice."

"Mine couldn't be any different than yours." Embry said and Harlyn laughed.

"What's your guy like?" Clary asked.

"Two words." Embry said. "Lucas Holland."

"No freaking way." Harlyn said.

"Yes freaking way." Embry said.

"Who is Lucas Holland?" Clary asked.

"Like the hottest guy in the society." Harlyn said. "He's on the football team, and the baseball team. Not to mention he's pretty great at art." Harlyn said. "I can't believe he's your soulmate."

"Trust me. I was just as shocked when I showed up and he was there." Embry said.

"What's he look like?" Clary asked.

"Very built. Blonde hair, crystal blue eyes." Embry said.

"Is he a nice guy?" I asked because I'll be damned if my girls is stuck with a douche.

"He was very sweet to me tonight." Embry said. "Don't worry daddy. You know I won't let him get away with any shit." She said and I smiled.

"That's my girl." I said as I stood up with Clary. We gave them bot hugs and I smiled. "Get some rest. You both had a pretty jam packed day." I said and they nodded.

"Night guys." They said at the same time. They walked upstairs and I put my arm around Clary.

"If one of them so much as breathes funny around them, they are going to wish they didn't have a flaw." I said and Clary laughed.

"They are big girls babe. They can handle themselves. Plus they are stuck with them. We can't do much about it." She said.

"Doesn't mean I won't use my authority to scare them shitless." I said and she leaned up and kissed my cheek.

"I didn't doubt it for a moment." She said and I smiled. "Come on, it's late." She said and we started making our way to our room. When we passed by Embry's room we heard giggling and I knew they were gushing about tonight and it made me happy that they were actually getting along with their soulmates, but they would always be my little girls, and in my eyes, no one would ever be good enough for them.


	26. Chapter 25

**Authors Note:**

 **So, this chapter kinda wrote itself, and it's the first time that thats happened with this story! I think this is a sweet chapter and I hope you all feel the same way! Let me know what you think! :)**

 **Chapter Twenty Five**

 **Clary POV:**

"Do we have too mom?" Harlyn asked.

"Of course. We want to meet them." I said.

"But we just met a couple days ago. The last thing I want to do is introduce them to dad and him scare them." Harlyn said.

"He can't scare them away sweetheart." I said and she rolled her eyes.

"You know what I mean though, and Rider will do the same thing! It's intimidating being in the family of the head of the society. I mean, Dominic was floored when he saw me. Imagine how he's going to act when he meets dad, the head of the society, and Rider, the future head of the society." Harlyn said.

"It's going to happen eventually. Might as well get it out of the way now." I said and she groaned.

"What's with all the groaning?" Embry asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Mom wanted Lucas and Dominic to come over for a family dinner." Harlyn said.

"So?" Embry asked.

"So, Dom is going to freak." Harlyn said.

"He can't run away." Embry said and I laughed.

"That's what I said." I said and Embry smiled.

"Not helping guys." Harlyn said. "How does Lucas feel about it?"

"He seems pretty chill about it. I mean, when he saw that I was his soulmate, he was kinda thrilled to finally get the chance to talk to dad up close and personal. Luke tells so many stories about him. Lucas is kinda meeting an idol of his." Embry said.

"Well Dom isn't like that. He's a little shy, and I don't want to make him uncomfortable." Harlyn said.

"He'll be fine Lyn." Embry said. "He's going to meet dad one way or another. Might as well be in a controlled environment, instead of dad tracking him down on the streets."

"Why does our family have to be so intimidating?" Harlyn asked. "I mean, dad is the head of the society, and grandpa is the head of the shadowhunters. Not to mention Uncle Jon is a shadowhunter, and Rider is the future head of the society. Why couldn't we all be normal?" She asked and I laughed.

"What fun would that be?" I asked and she looked at me. "Do you think he likes you?" I asked.

"I think so. We've been spending a lot of time together lately, and I really like him." Harlyn admitted.

"Than there is nothing to worry about." I said and I stroked her cheek. "If he likes you, who your family is won't matter."

"Okay. I'll tell him today." Harlyn said.

"Good. And Embry, tell Lucas about it. Dinner, tomorrow night." I said and she nodded.

The continued to eat their breakfast before they left for school. I knew Harlyn was nervous and I didn't blame her because I was nervous meeting Jace's family, but it was normal. And our mission wasn't to scare him, but to know him.

 **Harlyn POV:**

I was walking to the sports building when I felt someone grab my arm. I turned around and there stood Dominic.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked.

"I called your name like 6 times and you didn't respond." He said with a shy smile.

"I'm sorry. I guess I'm just lost in my head." I said.

"What's on your mind?" He asked.

"My mom wants you to come over for a family dinner tomorrow night." I said.

"Sounds great. What time?" He asked and I was kinda shocked.

"You mean you aren't scared?" I asked and he laughed.

"Why would I be?" He asked.

"Because my dad will be there, along with my brother." I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Meeting anyone's parents is going to be intimidating." He explained. "Just because your dad is the head of the society, and your brother is the future head, doesn't make that any more or less intimidating. I would be just as nervous if they weren't in those positions."

"Oh." I said and he laughed.

"Look, I like you Harlyn." He said. "I think we have a good time together. Of course I was floored when I saw that you were my soulmate, but who wouldn't be? You're beautiful, and athletic, and so incredibly friendly and kind." He said and I blushed. "I like where this is heading."

"I do too." I said. "Like you that is." I clarified and he smiled.

"I have to go. But I'll see you after school?" He asked.

"Yea. I will be in the music building today." I said and he nodded. He leaned forward and kissed my cheek and I smiled.

"See ya later Harlyn." He said and I waved goodbye. I walked into the sports building with the biggest smile on my face. I was at my locker when someone stood next to me.

"Hello future sister-in-law." Lucas said and I smiled.

"You ever think that would happen?" I asked and he laughed.

"Never. Embry always just seemed to good for me." He said and I looked at him.

"How long have you had your eyes on my sister?" I asked and he blushed. Like he actually blushed.

"I thought she was incredibly attractive when I was like 14." He admitted. "But seeing as we have soulmates, there was no point in letting her know that I thought she was beautiful." He said. "When she showed up, I internally did a little happy dance." He said and I smiled.

"Nobody in this whole society would ever believe you fangirled over my sister." I said and he laughed.

"Just don't let it slip. I have a reputation to uphold." He said and I shook my head.

"As long as you treat her right, and don't act like a douche in front of your friends, and than sweet to her, I'm okay. Just don't hurt her, or I'll hurt you and my family will be right behind me. My dad is the head of this society, he can get away with a lot." I said and he smiled.

"I wouldn't dream of treating her any other way than the right way." He said and I smiled. "She told me about the family dinner tomorrow." He said.

"You excited?" I asked.

"I'm pumped. Your dad is a legend in this building." He said and I laughed. "And I get to be related to him? That's like a bonus."

"Well, I'm glad you're excited." I said and he laughed.

"Excited is an understatement. I get Embry as my soulmate, plus Jace as a father-in-law. I couldn't be any luckier." He said and I smiled. The bell rang and we had to part ways. Talking to Lucas made me incredibly happy that he was my sisters soulmate. He seemed really happy about it, and I could tell Embry was happy and that's all I cared about.

 **Time Jump – Dinner**

 **Jace POV:**

Harlyn and Embry's soulmates were coming over today, and I knew they were nervous. The girls, not the boys. Harlyn didn't want us to scare hers away, and Embry was worried because she was kinda convinced that they got her soulmate wrong. I was pretty excited to meet them. I wanted to see who my baby girls were going to marry and see how they treated them.

The doorbell rang and I went to answer it and there stood both boys. They were complete opposites, but when you looked past the looks of the girls, they couldn't be more opposite either, so I guess it made sense.

"Welcome." I said as I motioned them to come in. "Girls, you have visitors!" I called and then there came footsteps and the girls were downstairs in a second.

"Hi." They said to both boys. Each boy kissed them either on the head or on the cheek. Treating them right, that's what I like to see.

"Rider and Lena should be here soon." I said. "Also, mom will be here with your grandparents soon, with your aunt and uncle and your cousins." I added quickly.

"Everyone is coming?" Harlyn said.

"This is a family dinner." I said.

"I thought that meant immediate family." Embry said and I laughed.

"That was the point. It would have freaked you out even more if you knew the grandparents were coming." I said and Embry looked mortified. Lucas out his arm around her and she seemed to calm down a bit. It was nice that she had someone who could do that for her. It's not that she was uptight, she just had a hard time loosening up. "Why don't you all wait in the living room." I said and they nodded and made their way into the living room. I got back in the kitchen and continued with dinner.

 **Embry POV:**

"Oh my god. Everyone is going to be here." I said and Harlyn nodded.

"I mean, they were bound to meet them eventually. I guess sooner is better than later." Harlyn said.

"This is a nightmare." I said.

"It isn't that bad." Lucas said.

"You clearly didn't hear that my moms whole family is coming, and so is my dads." I said and he laughed.

"I think you're also forgetting that they'll be my family in a year, and I want to meet them." He said.

"Yea, why is that so terrible?" Dominic asked.

"Because it's intimidating." Harlyn said. "My father is the head of the society. My brother is the future head of the society. My grandpa is the former head of the society. My other grandpa is the head of the shadowhunters, and my uncle is his second in command. Who wouldn't be intimidated by that?"

"You two have no faith in us." Lucas said and I looked at him. "They don't know us. They have no idea who we are, and this is our chance to show them and form a good bond." He explained. "We going to be family, might as well get to know what I'm in for."

"So you aren't nervous?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm terrified." Lucas said and Dominic nodded in agreement. "But I'm ready." He said. The door opened and I heard talking.

"Well, it's not or never." I said and I took Lucas's hand. Harlyn did the same with Dominic and we made our way to the kitchen where we heard everyone talking. When we walked in all the talking stopped and they looked at us.

"Here we go." Harlyn said and it was still silent for a moment before everyone laughed at our horrified expressions. I looked at Lucas and he had a smile on his face. Maybe this wouldn't be so terrible after all.


	27. Chapter 26

**Authors Note:**

 **Wow. It's been awhile, and I have no excuse except that I didn't know where to take this chapter, but I finally finished it, and I hope that you like it as much as I do! This story is actually coming close to an end, and I can't thank you enough for all going on this journey with me! Let me know what you think! :)**

 **Chapter Twenty Six**

 **Clary POV:**

Everyone took their seats, and I couldn't help but laugh at the fact that Embry and Harlyn looked more terrified than Dominic and Lucas. Dominic was carrying on a nice conversation with Jonathan, and Lucas was talking to Stephan. They seemed to be getting along well, and I was optimistic that this night would be a good night.

We were half way through dinner when the front door opened and than shut. I looked at Jace, but he just shrugged. We all looked through the archway when we saw Maverick enter the kitchen and grab something from the fridge, like he didn't even see us there. Jace cleared his throat and Maverick nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Jesus Uncle Jace, don't scare a guy like that." He said as he put his hand over his racing heart.

"What are you doing here Maverick?" I asked.

"I caught mom and dad making out on the couch, and I had to leave." He said and I couldn't help but laugh, but Lena gagged.

"There is a door bell, or this thing called a hand, where you knock on the door and wait for the owners of the house to open the door for you." Jace said.

"I've never had to knock before." He said.

"He has a point." I said.

"Since you're here, wanna join us for dinner?" Jace asked.

"I'd love too." He said. Harlyn got up and grabbed a chair and stuck it in between her and Embry. I looked at Dominic and Lucas, they both had that look in their eyes, they were jealous, and for some reason I liked that, because I meant they truly liked my girls, and that was a really good feeling.

"So Maverick, you still want to be a shadowhunter?" My dad asked.

"Of course grandpa Val." Maverick said. I loved how close our families were.

"Great. We have this opening for an internship, and since I know you want to be just like me, I wanted to offer it to your first." My dad said and Maverick practically jumped out of his seat.

"Are you serious?" He asked.

"Of course." My dad said.

"You're the best grandpa Val." He said and my dad smiled.

"I know." He said and everyone laughed.

The rest of dinner went by great. The fact that we were all so incredibly close was amazing. We always had and amazing time together, and Dominic and Lucas seemed to fit in seamlessly, and that was incredibly good to know.

 **Harlyn POV:**

After dinner Embry and I decided to take Lucas and Dominic outside to get some fresh air. They seemed to get along great with our family, which was a huge weight lifted off my shoulders, but Embry and I could both tell something was off. We got to the gazebo that was in the middle of our backyard before I decided to ask what was wrong.

"Okay, what's going on with you two?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?" Lucas asked.

"Something changed in there." Embry said. "Harlyn and I could both tell."

"Nothing changed." Dominic said.

"Don't lie to us." I said. "What's wrong?" I asked. They looked at each other, and than looked back at us.

"How close are you to Maverick?" Dominic asked.

"This is about Maverick?" I asked a little confused.

"He walked into the house without knocking, and went straight to your fridge." Lucas said.

"He's also accidently walked in on me showering before." Embry said. "You going to get jealous about that too?" She asked.

"What the hell." Lucas said.

"I was 9." Embry said. "Calm down."

"Our parents are best friends with his. We call them aunt and uncle for goodness sake." I said. "Of course we're going to be close. What he did tonight, we do to his parents all the time."

"Guys, he's like a brother to us. I mean, Rider is married to his sister. We're related." Embry explained. They both looked down at their hands and I reached mine across the table and put them over top of Dominic's.

"It's cute that you're jealous though." I said and Dominic looked up at me. "We're soulmates Dom, nothing is going to come between us."

"Sorry I got jealous." He said and I smiled.

"It was kinda nice." I said honestly. "To know that even though you know we're going to spend the rest of our lives together you were jealous of another guy."

"It's very flattering." Embry added as she grabbed Lucas's hands.

"Also, Maverick is getting antsy about not getting his letter yet. He's been coming over more and more to distract himself." I added.

"I know the feeling." Dominic said and I smiled.

"Come on, let's go back and finish this night." Embry said and we all got up. Dominic put his arm around my shoulders, and Lucas and Embry were holding hands. It was a great feeling to be wanted by my soulmate, it made me excited for the rest of the future.

 **Time Jump – Twins Wedding**

 **Jace POV:**

Today was the day that my babies were getting married, and I just couldn't believe where the time went. They were 2 about ten minutes ago, and now they are 19 and getting married. Everything was going so fast, and I couldn't believe they would be moving out, and starting their own lives soon.

"You ready?" I heard and when I turned around, there stood Clary.

"How is it that you get even more beautiful every single day?" I asked as she blushed.

"You have rose tinted glasses on." She said and I pulled her into me.

"Not possible." I said as I gave her a kiss. "You're gorgeous baby." I said and she smiled.

"You ready for today?" She asked.

"No. I want them to be 4 again." I said and she laughed.

"This was destined from the beginning babe." She said.

"Doesn't mean I have to like it." I mumbled and she smiled.

"Come on, let's go see them." She said as she grabbed my hand and led me to the house. We walked right upstairs and into the room where they were getting ready and the minute I saw them, the wind was knocked out of me.

"Do we look okay daddy?" Harlyn asked and I smiled.

"You two look beautiful." I said. "But you take after your mother, so I expected nothing less." I looked at Clary and winked, which caused her to blush.

"Thanks daddy." Embry said as she walked over and hugged me. I opened my arms, and Harlyn walked into my as well, and I hugged my girls.

"I love you two. More than anything." I said and I felt them smile.

"We love you too daddy." They said in unison.

"Okay, let's go get you two married." I said and their eyes just lit up. I knew how much they loved Dominic and Lucas, but they were always going to be my little girls.

 **Clary POV:**

I was sitting in the front row waiting for Jace and the girls to make their way down the aisle. It was nice that they were having a joint wedding. We didn't have to do this twice, and they've been talking about this since they were like 11 years old. The music started and I looked up at Dominic and Lucas, they both looked nervous as hell, but they also looked excited and I was super thrilled for them to start living their lives with my girls, and getting to experience all the great parts of marriage.

Jace walked down the aisle with Embry on his left, and Harlyn on his right, and they just looked absolutely stunning. They had the biggest smiles on their faces. When they got up to the alter, Jace gave them each a kiss on the cheek and than he joined me. He took my hand in his and we all took our seats. Our girls looked so genuinely excited and happy. It was something every mom wants to see on their little girls wedding day.

 **Time Jump – Later That Night**

 **Embry POV:**

The wedding had been absolutely perfect. Everyone was having an amazing time, and I was actually married to Lucas. Like, this couldn't have ended any more perfectly. It was time for the father daughter dance, but since Harlyn and I decided to have a double wedding, we had to figure out a way to work a double father daughter dance into it, and after some brainstorming, we figured out the perfect way. A father/daughter/brother dance. Rider meant the world to us as well, and Harlyn and I wanted him to be involved in a special way as well.

So when it was time to get on the dance floor, my dad and I started to dance, and Harlyn and Rider started to dance. It was truly perfect, and something that I would truly treasure this memory for the rest of my life.

"I'm so proud of you Embry." My dad said and I smiled. "But just because you're a married woman now, doesn't mean you can't still come to me for anything you need."

"I know daddy." I said and he smiled.

"You'll always be my little girl. No matter how old you get." He said.

"And you will always be the number one man in my life." I said and he kissed my forehead. He twirled me and pulled me back into him and I couldn't help but laugh. "I love you daddy."

"I love you too baby." He said. "You ready?" He asked and I nodded. He twirled me out and I passed Harlyn and right into Riders arms.

"You did it little sis." He said. "How does it feel?"

"Surreal honestly." I said. "It's like you don't know a piece of you is missing until you meet your soul mate, and than bam, everything just clicks."

"I know what you mean." He said as I saw him side-glance at Lena. "But I won't hesitate to kick his ass if he doesn't treat you like a queen."

"I don't think you have to worry about that." I said with a smile.

"Lucas better treat you the way dad treats mom." He said and I laughed.

"I don't think anyone in this society can treat anyone better than the way dad treats mom. He has her so high on a pedestal it's insane." I said and Rider laughed.

"I know." Rider said. "But that's what you deserve." He said.

"Well, I'll let you know." I said.

"I told Harlyn the same thing." He said. "I'm your big brother, and it's my job to make sure your husband is treating you right."

"I know Ri." I said.

"I love you Em." He said.

"I love you too." I said. The music ended and the whole society started clapping. I smiled at Harlyn than looked at Lucas. He had the biggest smile on his face and I knew that this was going to be a good life.


	28. Chapter 27

**Authors Note:**

 **Okay, so for some reason, this was really difficult to upload but hopefully I got it right this time! Let me know what you all think! Also, reminder, this story will have 30 chapter total! Thank you to everyone who followed and let me hear your thoughts! :)**

 **Chapter Twenty Seven**

 **Time Jump – Two Years Later**

 **Jace POV:**

Clary and I were sitting in the living room enjoying out day off. The past couple months have been absolutely jam packed, and to finally have a day to just relax, was amazing, and something we really needed. Having no kids around was weird, and the house was entirely too quiet, so Clary and I decided to get a dog. It was almost as good as kids, and she was a great dog. Of course I was outnumbered again. But Clary saw her and instantly fell in love, and I couldn't help but say yes as I saw her holding the cutest little pug in the world. So Clary and I bought little Buttercup that day, and she was just the cutest. I couldn't complain.

It was pretty late, and Clary was dozing off on the couch. I turned the TV off, and got rid of our plates and glasses from the coffee table and was about to scoop her into my arms and take her upstairs when I heard someone frantically knocking on the door. I went to answer it, and before I even got a word out, Rider was running into the house. Poor Buttercup was scared and hiding under the coffee table and Clary fell off the couch at the sudden loud noise.

"Rider, what's wrong?" Clary said as she got off the floor.

"Sorry mom, were you sleeping?" He asked.

"I was." She said and she sat back on the couch.

"I guess I didn't think about the time when I ran here." He said.

"Why did you run here exactly?" I asked.

"Lena is pregnant." He said and my jaw dropped.

"Oh my god!" Clary shouted as she jumped over the couch and gave him a hug. "This is so exciting!"

"Congratulations son." I said and he smiled.

"I'm nervous." He said.

"That's normal." I said.

"What are you most nervous about?" Clary asked.

"Well, for one what if I have a girl?" He asked.

"We had the same concerns, but I was just going to change the law." I said. "It's honestly that simple son, well changing a law I pretty excessive, and took a long time, but it'll be worth it."

"What else?" Clary asked.

"What is they don't have a flaw?" He asked.

"Thankfully dad put in a law that doesn't completely cut off the flawless children anymore." Clary reminded him. "What else?" She probed.

"What if I'm a terrible father?" He asked.

"You won't be." Clary said.

"How do you know that?" He asked.

"Because you're the carbon copy of your dad, and he's an amazing father." Clary said and I smiled.

"I just don't want to screw up." He admitted.

"You're going too." I said. "You're going to make mistakes, but you're going to learn from them, and you're going to realize that you won't be the perfect parent, but at the end of the day, your kid doesn't need you to be perfect, they just need your love, and support."

"Thanks dad." He said and I walked over and hugged him.

"And you have me, and your mom, and Izzy and Simon. We've been around the block a time or two. We know tricks that we will happily pass down to you." I said and he nodded.

"Thanks." He said. "I needed a pep talk." He said and I laughed.

"That's what we're here for." I said.

"I should probably get back to Lena. She told me, and I kinda bolted." He said and I laughed.

"I'm sure she understands." Clary said and he gave her a kiss on the cheek, nodded at me before walking out of the house. I looked back at Clary and smiled.

"We're going to be grandparents." I said and she laughed.

"I can't wait to have another baby around here." He said and I walked over and pulled her into a hug.

"I love you." I said and I felt her smile.

"I love you too." She said.

"Now, I was just about to get you to bed." I said as I scooped her up into my arms and she squealed.

"I'm perfectly capable of walking you know." She said as I made my way up the stairs.

"I'm well aware." I said and she laughed. "I just like holding my wife." I said and she rested her head on my chest until I put her in bed. I couldn't wait to witness Rider grow as a parent, and I also couldn't wait to see my grandbaby. It was going to be an amazing journey.

 **Time Jump – Six Months Later**

 **Rider POV:**

Lena and I were finding out the gender of the baby today, and I was pretty nervous. I knew my dad said that I could change the law, but that's just another thing I'd have on my plate. I'm already freaking out about being a date, and taking over the society, adding a whole law change on top of that is stressful. Lena wasn't as worried, but I didn't know if that was because she was ready to have a baby, or she was just trying to focus on one thing rather than everything. She was the stronger one in this relationship, that's for sure.

"Lena Herondale." I heard and when I looked up there stood a nurse. "We're ready for you."

"You ready?" Lena asked as I helped her out of the chair.

"I'm not sure yet." I said and she laughed.

"Well, get ready." She said as we walked into the room and she took a seat. A moment later, her grandmom walked in.

"Hey sweet pea. How are you doing?" She asked.

"Anxious to see what we're having." Lena said and Maryse nodded. She took out the gel and Lena laid back. She put the thingy on her stomach and I waited anxiously.

"Looks like you two are going to be the proud parents of a little girl." Maryse said.

"A girl?" I asked and she nodded.

"I'll see you two back in here in a couple weeks." Maryse said and than left. I was in complete awe.

"Rider?" I heard and I looked at Lena. "You're not disappointed are you?"

"Why would you think that?" I questioned.

"Because it's a girl, and not a boy." She said.

"I'm in awe Lena." I said. "I guess it didn't seem real until the moment I knew it was a little girl." I said and she laughed.

"This bulge wasn't real?" She asked as she gestured towards her belly.

"Of course it was real, but now I know a little girl is in there." I said as I rubbed it.

"I'm sorry you have to change the law now." She said and I stood up from the chair and kissed her forehead.

"I'm not." I said. "It might be a pain, but I'll have my dads help, and this is a great thing for our society. It's goes to show that women are just as capable. I'll be damned if people don't think our little girl is capable of doing this job, because she is."

"You're already so overprotective." She said with a laugh. "It's cute."

"Come on, let's go tell out parents." I said and she nodded.

We left the hospital and headed towards my parents house. They were all probably waiting anxiously for the news, and I couldn't blame them. Everyone was going to be there. My parents, Lena's parents, my sister, and their husbands, and Maverick and his wife. It was intimidating to tell them all at the same time, but I wouldn't want it any other way either. We walked right in, and everyone was scattered throughout the living room and kitchen. I cleared my throat and they all looked up at us.

"What's the verdict?" Harlyn asked.

"Yea, and I'm getting a niece or nephew?" Embry asked.

"You will be the proud aunt of a niece." Lena said and the whole room erupted in cheers. Izzy immediately brought Lena in to a hug as she was crying. All the girls soon crowded and I was standing a safe distance away when my dad came up.

"Looks like we have a law to change." He said and I laughed.

"Lena thought I was disappointed because that was an issue if we had a girl." I said and he nodded.

"I mean, she has every right to be worried about that kind of things, but that little girl is a Herondale, and Herondale's are pretty damn determined, stubborn, and fierce, no matter what." He said and I nodded.

"We don't have to start changing the law anytime soon do we?" I asked and he laughed.

"She has 30 years." My dad said. "I think we have time." He said and I laughed. "Just enjoy being a parent when she's born, and than we'll worry about the law."

"I don't know where I'd be without you dad." I said honestly. And he smiled.

"I'm always here for you Rider. Always know that." I said and I nodded. This was going to be one hell of a ride, but I was ready.


	29. Chapter 28

**Authors Note:**

 **Ah! So sorry it took me so long, but here it is! Only two more chapters left of this beloved story, and I can't wait to see where it goes! Let me know what you think and leave a review! :)**

 **Chapter Twenty Eight**

 **Time Jump – Three Years Later**

 **Clary POV:**

It was weird seeing my kids grow up and have kids of their own. Rider and Lena now had two kids, and they were simply perfect. Alexa was now three, and just the spunkiest little girl you've ever seen. It was honestly like having another little Izzy running around. She was every bit of Lena accept her gold eyes which she got from Rider. The Herondale gene with the eye color was persistent, but I loved it. Also, I thought it was pretty perfect that her flaw was that she wasn't artistic and she couldn't cook. I knew Rider and Lena were both extremely pleased when she showed signs of flaws, and I was happy she got to stay.

Their second was also a girl, and just the spitting image of Rider. Claire was born only a year ago, but already had the blonde hair and light eyes. The blue eye gene was passed down from Lena's family, and she was super adorable. I loved spending time with them, and just getting to know my sweet little grandbabies.

That wasn't all though. Embry and Harlyn were both expecting as well, and I think that might be the weirdest of all. I still pictured them as the cute little babies, but they were all grown up, and I couldn't even tell you where the last 24 years have gone. When they came to tell us, I thought Jace was going to pass out. He refused to believe that they got pregnant any other way accept immaculate conception, until they both told us the gender, and that's when it got real.

Embry was due a week before Harlyn which was so funny because everything in life Embry got to do first, accept be born first, and she loved rubbing it in Harlyn's face. Embry was expecting a sweet little boy, and she was over the moon happy about that. When she first got pregnant, she told me that she wanted a little boy. She thought it would be the perfect way to start a family, and I couldn't blame her, having Rider was amazing, and just seeing that father son bond was something I would never get tired of, even to this day. I also knew that Lucas was super pumped to be having a little boy, let's hope his flaw isn't sports, cause poor Lucas would be out of luck if that happened.

Harlyn on the other hand was expecting a sweet little girl. She was jumping for joy when she found out. Harlyn may be an athletic girl, but she was also super girly when she wanted to be, and the thought of her having a little Harlyn running around was something I could definitely see, and Dominic was actually really excited to do all these daddy daughter things with her. It was really rewarding to see all my children in happy and functioning marriages, and starting families. It was everything you hope for as a mom, and I was excited for the future.

Everyone was coming over for dinner tonight and I was happy to have everyone under the same roof again. Things have been chaotic, and getting everyone together had been complicated. There was always one person absent, more often than not, it was Jace and Rider but I understood why, but tonight everything was going to be there, and I was happy.

"Mom?" I heard Rider call as he walked into the house.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I was wondering if you could watch Alexa for me. I want to speak with dad about something." Rider asked.

"Of course. You wanna watch Nanna cook?" I asked Alexa.

"Yea!" She cheered and I picked her up out of Rider's hands and set her on the counter and Rider disappeared.

"Now, I need some help stirring this. Do you think you can do it?" I asked her and she nodded enthusiastically. I gave her the small mixing bowl and a whisk. I turned my back for .3 seconds, and she spilled it all over her. I couldn't help but laugh, and just let her continue whisking nothing as I continued to cook dinner.

 **Jace POV:**

I was sitting in my study when there was a knock on the door. I turned around and Rider walked in and took a seat.

"What's up Rider?" I asked.

"I want to start changing the law for when Alexa takes over the society." He said.

"Are you sure?" I asked. "She's only 3."

"I know, but I want to be prepared, and get all the details in order before she turns 30." He said.

"Okay." I said. "Let's start." I said and I could tell he was happy about that.

"So I have an idea, but I want to run it by you first." He said and I nodded. "I was thinking, since Herondale's have run the society since it's beginning, that if a female is ever in charge, cause let's be real, it will alternate." He said and I nodded. "So, if a female is in charge, than the man has to take her name. That way Herondale stays in charge."

"I think that's a great idea." I said honestly.

"Really?" He asked surprised.

"Of course. I think it's a great idea, and a good way for our name to continue on in this society." I said.

"Cool." He said and I laughed.

"Any other ideas?" I asked.

"Well, I think that the first born of the Herondale family in this society should have a house." He said. "I mean, whoever Alexa gets paired with will have a house for them, but there is something different about the houses the head of the society gets, and Alexa, and whatever other female becomes the head of this society, should have the same opportunity." He said.

"You make a valid point." I said.

"Sweet." He said and I laughed.

"Honestly Rider, you going to be an amazing head of society." I said. "I know you doubt yourself right now, I doubted myself too, but you have what it takes."

"Thanks dad. I needed that." He said and I nodded. I heard the doorbell ring which meant more people were here.

"We'll continue this later. Let's get downstairs." I said and he nodded. When we got downstairs that kitchen was an utter disaster.

"Mom, what happened?" Rider asked.

"It was Nanna's fault." Alexa said as she pointed her finger.

"Gee, thanks kid." Clary said and everyone laughed. "I just asked for her help."

"You know her flaws." Rider said.

"Oh please, like we kept you away from your flaws." I said and Rider looked at me.

"You let me embarrass myself?" He asked.

"We called it character building." I said and he rolled his eyes.

"Uncle Jon used to make me play sports with him all the time." Clary said. "Pay back sucks." She said and everyone laughed.

"Why don't you all go into the living room, Lena why don't you go give Alexa a bath, and we'll clean up here." I said and everyone nodded in agreement. I walked over to Clary and she smiled up at me. "Even after all these years, and all this flour, you still manage to take my breath away." I said and she laughed.

"Always the charmer Jace Herondale." She said and I kissed her flour-covered nose.

"Only for you Clary Herondale." She laughed and we started cleaning up the floury mess so that we could have dinner.

 **Time Jump – Twins Give Birth**

 **Clary POV:**

We were currently in the hospital waiting for Embry to have her baby, and I was freaking out. I mean, I've been through this with Rider, but this time my kid was actually pushing a baby out, and that was crazy to think about.

I was pacing in the waiting room waiting for Lucas to come out and tell us that he was here. It seemed like they had been in there forever and that he was never going to get here. I just wanted to meet my grandson, that's all I wanted to do. When I heard the doors to the waiting room open, I looked up and there stood Lucas with the biggest smile on his face.

"He's here." He said and I smiled. We all got up and made our way into the room where Embry was. She was holding her little baby, and I just couldn't stop the tears.

"What's his name?" Rider asked.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Ezra." Embry said. "Ezra Jonathan Holland. We thought about making his middle name Jace but it didn't sound right so we just went with your real name. I hope that's okay dad."

"It's perfect baby girl." Jace said as he kissed her head. "I'm honored."

"Can I hold him?" I asked and Embry nodded. She handed him over to me and I just couldn't get over how perfect he was.

"I remember when I first held Rider. He was a little heavier than this, but just as cute." I said and everyone laugh.

"I can't help it that I was a big baby." Rider said.

"Yea, but you had to be 10 pounds?" I asked and he rolled his eyes.

"Not my fault us Herondale men grow big." He said as he puffed out his chest and everyone laughed. "Can I hold my nephew?" He asked and I nodded as I handed him over to Rider.

Everyone was getting a chance to hold him when I heard a sharp intake of breath. I looked behind me and Harlyn was doubled over in pain.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Contractions." Harlyn said.

"You couldn't let me have one day?" Embry said in a teasing voice and Harlyn laughed.

"I need to do something." Harlyn said.

"Of course. We'll get the nurses." I said as Lena ran out into the hallway to get someone. Dominic was holding up Harlyn as she continued to breath heavily. They brought a wheelchair in and wheeled her down the hallway.

"Well, this just turned into an interesting day." Rider said and everyone laughed.

"I'm gonna go check on her." I said and they nodded. I got to her room and the doctor was already looking at her.

"When did your water break Harlyn?" The doctor asked.

"A couple hours ago." She said.

"What?!" I shouted. "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Everyone was so worried about Embry, and I didn't want to add worry on top of that. The contractions weren't that bad. I could just suffer through it." She said.

"Well it looks like you're ready to push Harlyn." The doctor said.

"Oh my god." I said. "Okay, good luck sweetie. We'll be with Embry until you're done. Come get us afterwards Dominic." I said and he nodded before I went back to Embry's room.

"How is Lyn?" Embry asked.

"Apparently her water broke hours ago, and she was just sucking it up until you had your baby." I explained to them.

"She always was the tough one." Embry said with a smile.

"She's currently pushing." I said.

"Wow." Embry said. "I guess twins do like to do everything together." Embry said and everyone laughed.

 **Time Jump – One Hour Later**

 **Clary POV:**

Embry was holding a sleeping Ezra, and we were all siting around doing random things just waiting, and when the door opened and Dominic walked in with the biggest smile on my face, every worry I had was gone.

"Would you like to meet her?" Dominic asked and we all nodded. He opened the door further and in wheeled Harlyn holding her baby.

"What are you doing out of the bed?" I shouted.

"She was born about 20 minutes ago. They told me to rest a little before I could come in here. 20 minutes is plenty of time." Harlyn said, and Embry was right, she was the tough one. I was on my ass for hours before I could move after Rider was born. Dominic wheeled Harlyn over to the bed, and Embry scooted over. Dom handed his little baby to Jace who was standing there and he lifted her into the bed. Jace than handed the baby back to Harlyn and she had the biggest smile on her face.

"What's her name?" Jace asked.

"Well, Embry and I decided not to tell each other the names we picked because we wanted it to be a surprise, but we also picked an E name." Harlyn said.

"Classic twin thing." Rider said.

"Everyone, meet Elise Clarissa Matthews." Harlyn said and tears pooled in my eyes.

"She's perfect baby." I said as I kissed Harlyn, than kissed Elise.

"These two are going to be the best of friends. I already know it." Embry said as she held Ezra and Elise next to each other.

We sat in the room and just admired the babies until we had to leave. Jace and I got into bed and I just couldn't believe that today even happened. It seemed so surreal.

"I can't believe Harlyn and Embry had their babies on the same day." Jace said and I laughed.

"I was just thinking that." I said. "But they have done everything together since they were kids. I'm not surprised that they did this together as well."

"I just can't believe Harlyn was in labor for hours and we didn't even know." Jace said.

"Embry was right. She has always been the tough one." I said and Jace kissed the top of my head. I closed my eyes and started to slowly drift asleep when I felt something jump on the bed. I looked down and Buttercup was getting comfy at our feet like she did every night. I leaned my head back on Jace's chest and was lulled to sleep by his steady heart beat, dreaming about spoiling the newest members of the family.


	30. Chapter 29

**Authors Note:**

 **Sorry it took me so long! I've been super busy! But here is chapter 29! This is the second to last chapter in this story, and I couldn't be more thrilled as to where this story has gone! This chapter is entirely in Embry's POV, simply because I felt that it was needed! The last chapter will be in the POV of either Jace or Clary. I haven't figured it out yet! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Leave a review and let me know what you think! I have no idea when I'll update this next, or when I'll update again for any story! I've just been busy and lacking in motivation honestly! But hopefully that changes soon! :)**

 **Chapter Twenty Nine**

 **Time Jump – Six Months Later**

 **Embry POV:**

Ezra was 6 months old today, and I couldn't tell you where the time went. I feel like yesterday I just brought him home, and now he was sitting up, and smiling and making giggles whenever he could. It was surreal to know that this baby came out of me, and that he's mine forever.

Since Ezra and Elise were 6 months old now, everyone was getting together at my parents house for a little celebration. Granted 6 months wasn't a huge milestone, but a couple of us had birthdays coming, or already passed, so it wasn't just for Ezra and Elise, but my mom lumped them into it, and I just went with it.

Ezra was a mini Lucas, and I couldn't tell you how happy I was to see him morph into his little twin. Obviously Lucas was very attractive, and I'm not just saying that because he's my husband and I love him, but because it was true, and everyone knew it. But seeing Ezra get his blonde hair, and his eyes was something that made me incredibly happy, and I knew it made Lucas happy.

"Babe, we're going to be late!" I heard Lucas yell from downstairs. I was pulled out of my head as I gabbed the rest of Ezra's things and headed downstairs.

"My two favorite boys." I said when I saw Lucas holding a very happy Ezra. I walked over and gave them both a kiss.

"Come on." Lucas said. "I told Dom we'd be there by now."

"You know, the bromance you have going on with Dom is little creepy." I said and he laughed.

"I think it's very healthy." Lucas said and I just shook my head and locked the front door.

When we got to my parents house, everyone was already there. We walked in a greeted everyone like we always did, and I took Ezra from Lucas and made my way over to there Harlyn and Elise were, and took a seat while Lucas went over to Dom.

"You know, those two have a very strange relationship." I told Harlyn and she laughed.

"You noticed that too?" She asked and I nodded. "It's almost like they're married."

"According to Lucas, it's a very healthy relationship." I mocked and she laughed.

"Dom kept asking me when you were getting here because you guys were 5 minutes late." She said and I laughed. "He thought you bailed."

"That was my fault. I got lost in my own head again." I said and she nodded.

"What about this time?" She asked.

"Just how surreal it is to have Ezra in my life." I said. "I mean, Lucas and I created this little guy." I said as I kissed Ezra's head. "That's incredible to me."

"I was thinking the same thing the other day." Harlyn confessed. "She was napping, and for the first time I got to just sit and think about the last 6 months, and how Dominic and I created a life. It's insane."

"You two going to have anymore?" I asked.

"Yea." She said honestly. "Dom and I both want three." I nodded. "What about you and Lucas?" She asked.

"We haven't talked about it." I said honestly. "But I know I want Ezra to have a sibling." I said and she nodded. "So whether we have two or three, it doesn't matter."

"I think that's the first thing we don't have in common." She said and I laughed. "Besides our flaws that it."

"It was bound to happen eventually." I pointed out and she nodded. At that moment, Dom and Lucas made their way over to us.

"Mind if we steal these two away from you for a moment?" Dom asked. Harlyn and I both shook our heads as we handed the babies to them.

They both walked away, which gave Harlyn and I the chance to talk to our parents. We walked into the kitchen, I grabbed the wine, Harlyn got the glasses and my mom just laughed.

"I was drinking when you two six months old as well." She said.

"I don't know how to you did it with the two of us." Harlyn said and I nodded in agreement. "One baby is exhausting enough."

"Plus I had Rider, who was 3 at the time, and filled with enough energy to run around for hours." She said.

"I give you major props mom." Harlyn said.

"She was wonder women." Dad said as he snaked his arm around her waist. "She never ceased to amaze me."

"How are my little grandbabies doing?" Mom asked.

"Elise just got over her cold the other night, so she's back to her perky self." Harlyn said. "Which is nice. I hated seeing her sick."

"It's honestly the worst feeling in the world." My dad said.

"And Ezra is perfect." I said. "He just learned how to clap more than a few times in a row, so he's loving that." I said and everyone laughed.

"I know it's pretty early, but any thoughts about having more?" Mom asked.

"Lyn and I were just discussing that." I said with a smile. "Lucas and I haven't discussed it, but I do know I want Ezra to have a sibling. Whether that be 1 or 2 is still up in the air."

"And Dom and I both want 3 kids, it's just about the timing for us." Harlyn explained.

"I'm so proud of you girls." Mom said. "You are wonderful mothers, and just truly a joy to be around. I couldn't be prouder."

"Well, we did get it from you mom." Harlyn said and she smiled and pulled us into a hug.

"I love you two." She said.

"We love you too mom." Harlyn and I said at the same time. Just than Rider came into the kitchen.

"Can you all come into the living room really quick?" He asked and we all nodded. We got out to the living room and I made my way over to Lucas and Ezra. Everyone was now paying attention to Rider who was standing in the middle of the living room. "Thank you all for joining me today." He said. "I have something I'd like to say. Lena and I are pregnant!" He announced.

"Oh my god!" My mom shouted. "That's amazing."

"Congratulations." Aunt Izzy said as the two of them ran to give their kids a hug.

"How far along are you?" My mom asked.

"Just hit three months." Lena said.

"Do you know what you're having?" Aunt Izzy asked.

"It's another girl." Rider announced.

"Oh my god!" My mom said. "You're going to have your hands full with these three girls."

"Don't I know it." Rider said and I walked over to him and hugged him.

"I'm proud of you Ri." I said and I felt him smile.

"Not as proud as I am of you and Harlyn." He said and I smiled.

"We love you." Harlyn said as she came over and gave him a hug as well.

"I love you both too." He said and I joined so that we had a sibling group hug.

The rest of the day went by amazingly. Spending the day with family was everything. I loved spending with my nieces, and my siblings, and my parents. Everyone being together and celebrating life, and everything, was something that I never wanted to end. I loved days like this because it made me remember how incredibly lucky I am in life.

When Lucas and I got home, Ezra was passed out. He went up to put him to bed, and I took a seat on the couch to give myself a little rest. Today was a long day, and I was exhausted. A moment later Lucas came back down and joined me on the couch. He put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me into his side and kissed the top of my head.

"So I was asked by both my mom, and Harlyn about having more kids today." I started. "And it got me thinking that we've never had a conversation about it."

"Okay." He said. "Let's talk." He said.

"I want Ezra to have a sibling." I said. "I just don't care if that means we only have one kid, or two." I said and he nodded. "What about you?"

"I would love for Ezra to have a sibling." He said and that felt great. "But I also really want a daughter."

"You do?" I asked as I looked at him.

"I do." He said honestly. "I really want a little girl who just wraps me around her finger, and who is a replica of you."

"You know we could have two more boys right?" I asked.

"I know." He said. "But it's worth a try, don't you think?" He asked.

"I do, I just don't want you to be disappointed if we have two more sons." I said honestly.

"I could never be disappointed in having your children." He said and I laughed.

"So, we're going to try for a girl, which is all on you buddy, but if it does happen with our next child, do you want a third?" I asked.

"Why don't we just try for a second, and than take it from there?" He asked.

"Sounds perfect." I said and kissed me.

 **Time Jump – One Year Later**

 **Embry POV:**

We were all meeting at my parents house today because Lucas and I had some pretty exciting news. I was currently 2 months pregnant, and last week I got an ultra sound done, and the doctor confirmed that there were 2 heartbeats. Lucas and I were floored at first, but than I couldn't stop crying happy tears.

I absolutely loved being a twin. The relationship between Harlyn and I was the strongest relationship I had, and growing up and experiencing everything with her was something that I would never take for granted. She was without a doubt my best friend, and to know that my children were going to have that one day was something that made my incredibly happy.

Finding out the gender was going to be a crazy experience considering I know Lucas wants a girl, but we really will be happy with whatever we get. Ezra was super excited to be getting a sibling, even though he was only 1 and a ½ he knew that he was getting a sibling and he was always rubbing my belly and laughing. I couldn't wait to see him having the best time with his siblings, and being there for them the way Rider was for us.

We got to my parents house and greeted everyone like we always did. Harlyn was currently almost 6 months pregnant, and I couldn't wait to meet her little boy. They were pretty excited to hear they were getting a son, and I couldn't blame them. Having a son was a blessing, as I assume having any child would be, but I knew how much Ezra meant to Lucas, and I knew Dom was going to be an amazing role model to their little boy.

After all the greetings were over with, we all took a seat in the living room, and started talking. Hearing how Rider and Lena were handling three kids, girls for that matter, was always entertaining. Rider was outnumbered hard core, so they got a male dog to make him feel better and that just made everyone laugh. But I had to say, Brea was such a daddy's girl. Alexa was such a girly girl and loved playing with princesses and wearing pink. Claire wasn't as open about her girliness, but she looked up to Alexa, and always loved being included in her tea parties, or wearing dresses. Brea on the other hand was such a little tom boy. She loved wearing t-shirts, and pants. It was impossible to get her into a dress, and whenever she was in a room with Rider, she was always on his lap. It was adorable, and I knew that's what Lucas wanted. He wanted that daddy/daughter relationship, and I hope that I can give him that.

"So, how id your appointment go?" My mom asked.

"Well, it was pretty shocking." I said honestly. "Maryse found two heartbeats." I said and everyone looked stunned.

"You're having twins?" My dad asked.

"Yea. I'm having twins." I said.

"Oh my god! This is amazing!" My mom said as she stood up and pulled me into a hug. "You don't know the genders right?"

"Not yet, but we'll let you know as soon as we find out." I said.

"I can't believe you got twins." Harlyn said as she pulled me into a pretty awkward hug since out belly's crashed, which always caused us to laugh.

"You know me, always the overachiever." I said and she laughed. "Plus, one of us was definitely going to have a set of twins. Like I just felt it." She smiled and nodded.

"You two are in for one hell of an adventure." My mom said as my dad pulled her into his side.

"Good thing we got two experts waiting and willing to step in when need be." I said and they both laughed.

"We will do our best to pass down our knowledge to the two of you." My dad said and I smiled. "But you two are going to have the worst time when it comes to sleeping." He added at the end.

"Oh, that was the most brutal part with you two." My mom chimed in.

"Why?" Harlyn asked curiously.

"Because you never slept for more than 2 hours at a time, and Embry slept through the night most time." My mom said. "So once you started crying, you woke Embry up, than she started crying, than Rider would wake up and get like a adrenaline rush and not want to go back to sleep." She explained. "It was torture for about 5 months."

"How did you handle it?" I asked curiously and they just smiled.

"You'll figure it out sweetheart." My mom said and I rolled my eyes and everyone laughed.

"I guess pay backs a bitch right?" I asked and mom and dad both smirked at me. Yup, pay back was definitely going to be a bitch.


	31. Chapter 30

**Authors Note:**

 **Wow. So it's been a long time coming, but I finally decided where I wanted to take this story, and I'm pretty happy with the outcome.**

 **This is the end of Breathing Inferno, and I hope that you all enjoyed it as much as I have. Let me know what you think and leave a review! :)**

 **Chapter Thirty**

 **Time Jump – Two Years Later**

 **Clary POV:**

At the end of this week, Rider was going to be taking over as the Head of the Society, and I was slightly freaking out. It was completely different when Jace was going to be the head of the society. Maybe it's the mom in me, but he'll always be my baby boy, and seeing him taking over the society is crazy.

Since it wasn't going to be a long ceremony, my mom and dad offered to watch all the kids for us. Which was nice. I knew that Rider was already nervous enough, and I knew that Harlyn and Embry wanted to me there for him and support him wholeheartedly and that's pretty hard with kids.

We were all currently sitting on the stage waiting for everyone in the society to file in. Rider was pacing and Lena was trying to calm him down, but it wasn't working, which I understood. Jace was nervous when he took over, it's only natural when you're inheriting an entire society.

Once everyone was there, there was a low murmur of conversations. I looked at Jace and he leaned over, kissed my cheek, and than stood up and made his way over to the podium. Rider finally took a seat, but his leg was still bouncing up and down.

"Thank you all for coming today." Jace started. "As you know, I've had the time of my life being the Head of the Society. There isn't a better group of people that I would rather lead than you all before me." He said and I couldn't help but smile. He had such a way with words. "But my time has come to an end." He said and the crowd let out a collecting sigh. Jace was very well liked among the people, and I knew Rider was going to be the same, but it was hard to get that much respect, but Jace got it, he deserved it, and Rider will do the same one day. "Since Rider was little he always loved learning about the society. The ins, the outs, the problems, the solutions, and the people." Jace said. "When he was only 11 years old I knew that this was going to be his calling, regardless of his last name, and being born into the right family, he was always destined to lead you all, and I couldn't be prouder of the man, father, son, husband, and future leader that he has become." I looked over at Rider and he had the biggest smile on his face, and just the look he was giving Jace, complete and utter admiration, it was heartwarming. "I don't know what I'm going to do with all my free time now." He said and the crowd laughed. "Maybe I'll finally take my wife on that well deserved vacations she's needed for the past decade, but there is one thing that I have no doubts about, and that's Rider taking on this responsibility." He said and I smiled. "So, ladies and gentleman, I am pleased to introduce you to the new Head of the Society, Rider Herondale." Jace said and the whole place started clapping. Rider stood up and I followed suit. He walked over, kissed my cheek and gave me a hug before giving Jace a hug. Jace and I took out seats, and Rider started his new job in this society: as the Head.

"That was one opening remark." Rider said and everyone laughed. "I know I have some pretty big shoes to fill." He said as he side glanced at Jace. "My father has done absolutely everything in his power to give you all what you wanted. From the buildings for the Iron Sisters, and the Silent Brothers, to just tweaking laws that didn't make sense, or were just out of date to make sure everyone was satisfied." He explained. "It's hard to live up to all that pressure sometimes, but like my dad said, I've been interested in this since I was a kid, and I have some idea, and some changes to make that are entirely my own, but I know that there is one thing that I'll always do, and that's listen to you all." He said. "If I've learned anything from my father, it's that our society is special, and it's special because of all of you. And it's my job to keep it special, and that means keeping my promises, and following through with my word, and doing something progressive to make everyone feel included and appreciated." Rider said and I just couldn't be prouder of him. "So, I might mess up a couple times, but that's okay. I'm not perfect, if I was I wouldn't be standing here right now." He said and everyone laughed. "But I promise to do my best, and continue the amazing job my father did, and my grandfather did." Rider finished. "Thank you." He said and everyone was on their feet clapping, whistling, and cheering. Lena walked over to Rider and gave him kiss, and I leaned into Jace.

"We did good." I said and Jace kissed my head.

"Yea, we did." Jace said. Rider was greeted by his siblings, and we made our way off the stage. Rider was shaking hands, and talking to people as we made our way back to my mom and dads house.

The moment we walked in, Rider's kids attacked his legs, and he scooped him into his arms. All the kids went to hug and kiss their kids, while Jace and I went into the kitchen where my parents, and his parents were. We got our drinks and took our seats at the table with them.

"How did it go?" Celine asked.

"I think he's going to be one hell of leader." Jace said honestly.

"He's nervous, but who wouldn't be in that situation?" I said and they all nodded.

"But he's a Herondale, he'll be great at it." Stephen said and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Let's just hope that it doesn't turn into some breathing inferno, and we'll be good." Jace said and everyone started laughing.

We sat around the table talking for hours about everything and anything we could think of. This was the end of an era for Jace and I. Who knows what we are going to do next, but in this moment, it didn't matter. We were celebrating the next chapter in our sons life, and appreciating everything we had. There was a crash from the next room, and when we all ran in there, Rider was kneeling in front of Claire who ran into a table and broke a vase.

"It's okay baby, it's just a vase." Rider cooed at his crying child. "We can just get another one."

"How come when I broke a vase, I was put in time out for 15 minutes?" Alexa said as she crossed her arms over her chest and looked down at the scene.

"I'm trying to console your sister right now Lex." Rider said and Alexa huffed and walked away.

"That kind of favoritism isn't going to make you a hit with the society." Jace said and Rider looked at us.

"Running a society and raising a family are totally different." Rider said back.

"Not really." I said. "They are actually pretty similar." Rider sighed and looked at Claire, who had puffy eyes from crying.

"I'm going to get you an ice pack, and than you have to sit on the stairs for 10 minutes okay?" Rider told her.

"But why daddy?" Claire asked with her pouty face.

"Because your sister is right. You did the same thing she did last week and it's not fair that she got punished and you didn't." Rider explained. "10 minutes, that's all I'm asking Claire."

"You're mean daddy." Claire said as she stood up and stomped to the stairs. Rider got up and looked at us with a defeated look. Jace walked over and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry son." Jace said and Rider smiled a little, probably expecting some words of encouragement. "The people in this society will call you way worse than mean when you punish them." He said and Rider sighed before mumbling and walking into the kitchen to get some ice for Claire. Jace and I stood there as Rider came back out with ice in his hand. He walked over to Claire who took the ice but said nothing to Rider. He walked over to us and sighed.

"I guess I should get used to this huh?" He asked and we laughed.

"You have three girls Rider." I said. "Get _very_ used to this." I said and he hung his head.

"But don't worry." Jace said and Rider smiled yet again hoping for some advice from Jace. "It's just gets worse with age." He said and Rider sighed again.

"You're really lousy at making a guy feel good you know that right?" Rider said and Jace clapped him on the back.

"But it's worth it all in the end." He said as he gestured to the room of giggling kids, and happy parents.

"We'll see about that." Rider said as he walked over to Lena and the other girls. It was definitely going to be an interesting ride watching these kids grow up and seeing Rider take over the society, but it was a ride that I was excited to be on.


End file.
